Learn to Love
by Alkarin
Summary: Harry es un profesor en una escuela introductoria para jóvenes magos y brujas, y es ahí donde conoce a un Scorpius Malfoy de cinco años de edad. Su fascinación por el niño crece mientras su vínculo se fortalece a través de la enseñanza y el aprendizaje. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Draco sea arrastrado hacia esta envolvente relación. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.
1. Chapter 1

**Learn to Love.**

**Autor: **_**SoulMalady.**_

**Resumen:** Harry es un profesor en una escuela introductoria para jóvenes magos y brujas, y es ahí donde conoce a un Scorpius Malfoy de cinco años de edad. Su fascinación por el niño crece mientras su vínculo se fortalece a través de la enseñanza y el aprendizaje. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Draco sea arrastrado hacia esta envolvente relación.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de todos aquellos que le sacan algún tipo de lucro autorizado, obviamente y por desgracia, no voy incluida en el paquete. La historia le pertenece a _**SoulMalady**__, _quien es un amor de persona y muy amablemente me permitió realizar la traducción. Por otro lado, Harry es propiedad de Draco y viceversa. Lo único mío es la traducción y los errores.

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada.

**Capítulo I.**

Harry Potter se sentó detrás del escritorio del profesor con una pluma en una mano y sus ojos se levantaron de su libro para escanear la habitación con veinte niños de cinco años de edad que estaban afanosamente dibujando obras maestras. El nuevo año escolar había comenzado hace apenas tres días, y al menos la mitad de sus estudiantes estaban ya instalados. Estos eran los niños por los que él y Gabrielle Delacour, su socia en el crimen y la enseñanza, nunca tendrían que preocuparse.

La otra mitad podría llegar a ser un poco más difícil.

Primero estaban los pocos que pensaban que la hora de dibujar era lanzar pequeñas piezas de papel de desecho y enrollado unos a otros. Luego estaban los pocos a los que les gustaba dibujar en los libros de otros niños en lugar de los suyos. Luego estaban los pocos que pensaban que vagar hacia la caja de juguetes era aceptable.

Harry caminó hacia la mesa junto a la ventana, asomándose sobre las cabezas de sus estudiantes para mirar algunos dibujos. Realmente no había estructura para esta asignación, por supuesto. Se trataba simplemente de medir el nivel de cada estudiante. Se dio cuenta de que muchos de los niños simplemente garabatearon sobre el papel con ningún propósito, mientras que otros trataban de impresionarse entre sí y a sus profesores con sus habilidades de pintura de adultos.

Y siempre estaba ese solitario artista frustrado.

Harry se arrodilló junto a Scorpius Malfoy y observó al niño parpadear rápidamente con su barbilla pegada contra su pecho.

El profesor había estado algo sorprendido cuando se enteró de que el hijo de Draco Malfoy iba a asistir a tal 'humilde' y poco estructurada escuela. Había pensado que nada más que los mejores profesores particulares serían lo suficientemente buenos para el joven príncipe Malfoy. Sin embargo, este niño era más un ratón que un príncipe. Nunca hablaba, siempre miraba hacia sus pies y murmuraba sus respuestas a través de sus apenas entreabiertos labios. Se veía como un Malfoy, pero actuaba como un Pettigrew.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry comenzara a sentir pena por el niño. Examinó la imagen. No era tan mala. Scorpius había dibujado un grande e irregular girasol rodeado de irregulares nubes. Ni siquiera había empezado a colorearlo todavía. Parecía simplemente que un esbozo dibujado a lápiz lo había reducido hasta las lágrimas.

"Hey, amigo. Probemos algo aquí, ¿de acuerdo?", le murmuró Harry mientras aliviaba el lápiz del apretado puño de Scorpius. El niño se limpió rápidamente sus húmedos ojos y apartó la mirada. Harry sonrió para sus adentros mientras redondeaba algunos pétalos, borraba algunas líneas errantes y hacía algunas nubes más esponjosas hasta que la imagen se vio presentable. "Perfecto, ¿ves?", le dijo alentadoramente, moviendo el papel hacia Scorpius.

"Está bien".

Harry se mordió un lado de la mejilla cuando se dio cuenta de que Scorpius no pensaba que estuviera bien en absoluto. "Muy bien, ¿qué deberíamos hacer para que sea más perfecto?", le preguntó.

"No lo sé".

No tenía mucho sentido tratar de razonar con un niño enfurruñado. Harry no lo intentó más. Simplemente asintió y se movió dando una palmadita en el brazo de Scorpius.

El niño se apartó, alarmando a Harry y a algunos niños a su alrededor. Esa no era una reacción normal ante un toque distraído. Harry discretamente retiró su mano hacia atrás y lejos de Scorpius. "Tal vez, después de que lo colorees, te va a gustar", le dijo con una entonación gentil en su voz con el fin de no asustar al pálido niño. "Muéstrame cuando lo hayas terminado".

Scorpius no dijo nada.

"¿Está bien, Scorpius?", le instó Harry.

"Mhm", murmuró Scorpius a regañadientes.

En las próximas semanas, pronto se hizo evidente que los estudiantes preferían la hora del recreo y la hora de dibujo mucho más que el tiempo que pasaban en el aprendizaje académico. Gabrielle y Harry siempre estaban agotados cuando llegaba la hora de la siesta. La clase de este año parecía ser mucho más energética que las clases a las que habían enseñado antes.

Harry de vez en cuando observaba a Scorpius jugar. El niño siempre estaba solo. No hacía amigos, porque bueno, él nunca sonreía. Además nunca hablaba con sus compañeros. Si alguien trataba de jugar con él, nunca iniciaba una rabieta. Él simplemente se mantenía al margen y dejaba que su compañero de clase agarrara el juguete y se lo quitara de sus manos. Gabrielle había intentado instigar algunos grupos de juego con la intención de incluir a todos los niños tímidos. Aun así, Scorpius no parecía tener tan buena opinión de todos los juegos de cocina y se congelaba en los intentos. Simplemente parecía desinteresado en todo momento.

Harry se sentó a su lado una tarde mientras se preparaban para la siesta. "¿Por qué no juegas con los otros niños, Scorpius?", le preguntó.

"Así está bien", le respondió Scorpius mientras que conseguía meterse bajo su manta y rodaba lejos de Harry. Él era el único niño que no había traído un animal de peluche a la escuela para abrazarlo mientras dormía.

"El hijo de Malfoy, Scorpius. Es un niño extraño", Harry le dijo a Hermione y a Ron mientras rebotaba a un bebé Hugo sobre su regazo. "Es muy tranquilo".

"Probablemente piensa que la escuela es indigna de él", murmuró Ron.

"¿En serio, Ron?", Hermione chasqueó la lengua. Luego le preguntó a Harry, "¿Es grosero o simplemente tranquilo?".

"Sólo tranquilo. Pero algunas veces se traduce en grosería, creo. Creo que no lo dice o hace en serio, sin embargo".

"Entonces atráelo. Habla con él sobre las cosas que a los niños les gusta hablar".

Así que eso es lo que Harry intentó.

"¿Tienes algún hermano o hermana, Scorpius?", le preguntó, incluso aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Scorpius sacudió su cabeza. Ni se molestó en levantar la vista de su libro de dibujos.

Harry sacudió pelusas invisibles de su pantalón mientras asentía. "¿Mascotas?".

"No".

"¿Entonces?".

El niño se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?", presionó Harry.

Scorpius finalmente alzó la vista hacia Harry. "No sé qué decir", dijo francamente.

Harry se vio sacudido por la respuesta a quemarropa, pero trató de no demostrarlo. "Ya veo". Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido y metiéndose en asuntos personales. La respuesta sin duda no fue una típica. "Así que si pudieras tener una mascota, ¿qué te gustaría?".

"No quiero una mascota".

"¿Ni siquiera un pez?".

"Ni siquiera un pez", murmuró Scorpius. Bajó la vista hacia su libro y lo miró estudiadamente, tal vez con la esperanza de que su maestro se fuera si él ignoraba al hombre durante el tiempo suficiente. Pero Harry era tan testarudo. Scorpius pasó la página de su libro de forma deliberada y Harry no se movió. Entonces Scorpius exhaló sin pretender ocultar su exasperación. "Usted no debería ser agradable conmigo", le dijo finalmente.

"¿Perdón?".

Scorpius frunció el ceño hacia la página.

Harry parpadeó consternado. ¿Qué había querido decir el niño? "¿Por qué no debería ser agradable contigo?", le preguntó.

"Porque usted no debería", Scorpius lo mantuvo, ahora recurriendo a girarse activamente de espaldas a Harry.

"Scorpius", Harry lo intentó de nuevo a través del acercamiento e intentando girar al niño.

Scorpius sacudió su brazo fuera del agarre de Harry y rápidamente se escabulló lejos antes de encorvarse y presionar sus manos contra sus oídos para que pudiera leer en paz. Harry miró a Gabrielle mientras su estómago se revolvía.

**888**

La atención de Harry vagó cuando escuchó su nombre siendo mencionado mientras pasaba.

Vio a un grupo de niños sentados acurrucados en una esquina de la habitación, intercambiando historias y risas. Escuchándolos, se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de él.

"Mi mamá dijo que él era el chico más genial de la escuela".

"No es _tan_ genial".

"Lo _es_. ¡Mamá lo dijo! Ella dijo que venció a toda la gente mala. Ella dice que es genial".

"¿Entonces por qué es un maestro?".

"Porque él es genial".

Harry sonrió en privado.

"¿Por qué él es genial?".

Los niños se volvieron como uno solo alzando la vista hacia Scorpius con asombro. Scorpius mantuvo su posición con sus manos en sus caderas y sus labios fruncidos en una línea determinada. Harry se quedó inmensamente desconcertado por la iniciativa que el niño había tomado al hacer la pregunta a pesar de no estar incluido en la conversación.

Mientras que algunos de los niños miraron a su alrededor con nerviosismo, algunos le sonrieron a Scorpius, haciéndole señas para que se uniera a ellos. Scorpius sacudió su cabeza en silencio. Para enfatizar sus intenciones, incluso arrastró sus pies hacia atrás un poco.

Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los niños no tenían la edad suficiente para entender el lenguaje corporal del todo bien. Harry había estado estremeciéndose durante todos los quince segundos que duró la escena, preguntándose si era el momento de que interviniera.

"¿No sabes sobre Harry Potter?", uno de los niños le preguntó con incredulidad. "Creí que _todo el mundo_ lo sabía".

"¿Saber qué?", le preguntó Scorpius.

"Que él es realmente agradable", intervino una niña. Harry bajó la vista mientras se sonrojaba modestamente. También justo a tiempo, porque los niños ahora volvieron su atención sobre su maestro, admirándolo desde lejos. "Mi hermano me dijo que soy tan afortunada de estar en la clase de Harry. Dijo que Harry era todavía un niñito cuando derrotó al hombre malo. Y él-".

"¿Él también es agradable con ustedes?", interrumpió hoscamente Scorpius.

"¡Sí!", fue el consenso.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, Harry vio a Scorpius arrastrar su zapato sobre el suelo durante unos momentos antes de darse la vuelta y caminar de regreso a su solitaria esquina. Fingió no darse cuenta cuando el niño lo miró con fervor.

**888**

Harry se sobresaltó mientras trabajaba en su proyecto cuando escuchó un jadeo estrangulado seguido por el movimiento de mantas. Mirando hacia el mar de sus estudiantes, se encontró con Scorpius sentándose derecho y quedándose inmóvil. Preocupado de que el niño hubiera sido despertado por una pesadilla, Harry se apresuró hacia él lo más silenciosamente que pudo. No quería despertar a los otros niños innecesariamente.

"Hey, amigo", susurró mientras se arrodillaba al lado del niño.

La barbilla Scorpius temblaba y sus dedos se cerraron en su camisa. Sus ojos estaban apretados.

Entonces una suave alarma sonó desde el escritorio, causando que Harry levantara la vista. "Oh", murmuró al darse cuenta mientras sacaba su varita y la agitaba para apagar y silenciar la vibración. La alarma era un indicativo de haber mojado la cama. Scorpius no estaba asustado. Sólo estaba avergonzado. "Hey, está bien", le aseguró Harry al niño que estaba temblando para retener sus lágrimas. Harry agitó su varita hacia el saco de dormir y hacia el niño, ambos secándose al instante. "¿Ves?".

Scorpius dejó escapar un sollozo apagado y se retorció en un intento por huir. Correr hacia dónde, Harry no lo sabía. Detuvo al niño antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos y tiró de él por la mano. Scorpius empujó a Harry con fuerza, pero Harry no lo soltó. "Está bien, Scorpius", le dijo con un tranquilo movimiento de su cabeza. "Sucede a veces. No tienes de qué avergonzarte".

"Su-suélteme", le dijo Scorpius fuertemente.

Harry soltó al niño, esperando que se escapara. Pero Scorpius se quedó donde estaba con sus manos cruzadas delante de él y sus húmedas pestañas revoloteando en un esfuerzo por detener sus lágrimas que caían.

El corazón de Harry se salió al ver que el pobre niño estaba tratando, muy duro, de ser independiente y adulto. "¿No quieres dormir más?", le preguntó. Scorpius sacudió su cabeza. "Está bien", Harry se separó. "Entonces puedes ir a leer un libro hasta que la hora de la siesta haya terminado".

Scorpius se escabulló antes de que Harry hubiera terminado la frase. Se dejó caer frente a la pequeña estantería de libros y agarró el primer libro que sus manos pudieron conseguir. Entonces, mientras se aseguraba de que Harry no podía verlo claramente, abrió el libro ciegamente mientras secaba sus mojadas mejillas.

Harry cerró sus ojos en señal de derrota. No estaba consiguiendo atravesar a este niño...

**888**

Un par de meses de iniciada la escuela, Harry se topó con el arte de Scorpius, una vez más durante la hora de dibujo. El niño debió de haber dibujado al menos veinte estrellas en la página y estaba en el proceso de coloreado alrededor de los puntos con un crayón azul oscuro para hacer un cielo. Harry arqueó una ceja impresionado. "Hey, amigo... ¿Quién te enseñó a dibujar eso?", le preguntó.

"Mi nana", murmuró Scorpius.

"Es maravilloso".

Levantó la vista hacia Harry, buscando en el rostro del maestro, para asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna señal de condescendencia. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con la genuina sonrisa de Harry, miró a su dibujo con incertidumbre. "Está bien", le dijo con un educado asentimiento, que sólo causó que Harry sonriera más ampliamente.

"¿Puedes mostrarme cómo las dibujas?".

Scorpius parecía dudoso. "Usted ya sabe cómo dibujar estrellas", adivinó correctamente.

Harry se arrodilló junto a la silla y pacientemente le explicó, "Quiero ver cómo _tú_ la dibujas".

"Oh". Scorpius agarró el lápiz y se puso a dibujar minuciosamente una estrella sin decir una palabra. Dibujó un pequeño triángulo y luego un triángulo de cabeza en la parte superior del mismo, tratando de conseguir que todas las esquinas apuntaran en la dirección correcta. Entonces se la mostró a Harry.

"Bueno, así es como _yo_ dibujo mis estrellas", le dijo Harry al tiempo que cogía un trozo de papel de la mesa y dibujaba una estrella de cinco puntas sin levantar su lápiz.

Los ojos de Scorpius estaban muy abiertos. "Es-espere, ¿cómo-cómo hizo eso?", le preguntó con incredulidad.

"Ah, pero ese es un secreto que mantengo cerca de mi corazón", le dijo Harry dramáticamente.

Scorpius pareció desgarrarse. Movió sus ojos entre su estrella y la estrella de su maestro. Se dio cuenta después de comparar las dos que su maestro dibujó una estrella mucho más madura que la suya. "Yo... yo quiero dibujar _aquella_", le dijo, señalando a la estrella de Harry. "¿Puedo dibujar aquella?".

"Es difícil", le advirtió Harry. "¿Crees que estás listo para eso?".

"Mhm. Quiero dibujar _aquella_", insistió Scorpius.

"¿Y por qué te gustan tanto las estrellas?", Harry le preguntó a la ligera.

"Porque, porque son bonitas", anunció Scorpius. Esta era la primera vez que Harry había escuchado al niño hablar demasiado de una sola vez. "Y el nombre de mi madre es Astoria".

"Oh, ¿así que estás dibujando éstas para tu madre?".

"Sí. A ella también le gustan las estrellas".

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte", lo elogió Harry. "Entonces supongo que simplemente tendré que compartir mi secreto contigo, ¿verdad?".

"No es un secreto. Yo sé que no es un secreto", le expuso Scorpius con facilidad, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia su maestro, sabiendo y provocando una suave risita en el hombre. Seguro que el niño era tan prudente como un Malfoy.

**888**

Harry observaba desde la puerta de la entrada mientras Scorpius caminaba a lo largo de los escalones uno a la vez con deliberada lentitud. El niño de vez en cuando miraba hacia arriba para escanear la tranquila calle, con sus agudos ojos y, cuando no veía a nadie, volvía a ver hacia sus pies mientras caminaba. Casi todos los niños se habían ido a casa para entonces, los pocos rezagados se encontraban con sus padres en la puerta principal. Scorpius, sin embargo, aún no había sido recogido. Harry se preguntó si debería llamar a alguien.

Se apartó de la pared y se acercó a Scorpius tan despreocupadamente como le fue posible. "Hey, amigo", le dijo en voz baja, para no sobresaltar a su estudiante.

Scorpius hizo una pausa y levantó la vista hacia Harry, entrecerrando sus ojos cuando el sol se metió en ellos. "¿Por qué me llama así?", le preguntó. "¿Amigo?".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que así llamo a todo el mundo" murmuró. "¿No quieres que lo haga?".

"Está bien", respondió Scorpius.

"¿Quieres que llame a casa?", le preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba en los escalones. "¿Para ver dónde están?".

"Está bien", repitió Scorpius mientras sacudía su cabeza. "Nana olvida mirar el reloj algunas veces".

"Ya veo".

Scorpius asintió solemnemente. "No tiene que esperar conmigo".

"¿Por qué no quieres que sea agradable contigo?".

Scorpius se quedó inmóvil por un momento con su barbilla metida contra su pecho y su zapato raspando contra los ásperos escalones de cemento. Pero entonces siguió caminando por su solitario sendero a lo largo del borde de las escaleras. "Porque... se _supone _que nadie debe ser agradable conmigo", murmuró.

Harry entrelazó sus brazos detrás de él y se reclinó mientras examinaba al niño y repasaba esa declaración. "¿Se _supone_ que no debo hacerlo?", hizo eco.

Scorpius sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?".

"Nadie".

"Scorpius. ¿Quién te dijo eso?".

Scorpius levantó la vista hacia Harry. "Nadie", sostuvo. "Y me gusta jugar por mi cuenta".

Su expresión era tanto honesta como resignada, haciendo caer el corazón de Harry. "Ya veo". Desvió su mirada mientras trataba de pensar en una forma sensible de abordar este tema. "Me... ¿metería en problemas por ser amable contigo?", le preguntó lentamente.

"Probablemente".

"¿En problemas con tu familia?".

Scorpius frunció el ceño en confusión. "¿Con mi familia?", entonó sorprendido. "No".

Harry asintió. Tal vez esto era algo que tenía que pulir. "Ya sabes... Eres prácticamente _mi_ familia", remarcó.

Scorpius se dio la vuelta completamente para hacer frente a Harry. "¿Huh?".

Por primera vez, Harry vio una expresión genuina en Scorpius y no pudo evitar reírse.

Scorpius abrió su boca para gritarle a Harry por esa declaración, pero se distrajo cuando escuchó su nombre. Miró hacia atrás para encontrar a su niñera agitando su mano hacia él por la verja. Tenía en la mitad de su mente ignorarla y continuar con esta _realmente _extraña conversación que estaba teniendo con Harry Potter. Pero él era un Malfoy, después de todo. Así que entrecerró calculadoramente sus ojos hacia Harry y luego se dio la vuelta para salir sin decir una palabra.

"Adiós, Scorpius", gritó Harry.

Scorpius lo ignoró y se alejó pisando fuerte. Si quería darle sentido a las cosas, tendría que aprender más acerca de su maestro. Su niñera sería la mejor persona para preguntar. "Llegas _tarde_", murmuró.

"¡Lo siento! Lo siento tanto", le arrulló mientras se agachaba para sostener su mano.

"¿Quién es Harry Potter?".

"¿Harry Potter? ¿No sabes?".

"Quiero saberlo".

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor: **_**SoulMalady.**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Melanie Tao de Usui, kasandra potter, jessyriddle, Gabriela Cruz, liziprincsama** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo II.**

Harry levantó su cabeza cuando escuchó su nombre siendo gritado. Encontró a un pequeño grupo reunido por el pasamanos, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa.

Efectivamente, Gabrielle estaba consolando a un _muy_ pálido Scorpius, mientras que atendía lo que parecía ser un tobillo torcido. Harry intentó ahuyentar lejos a los otros niños pero todos ellos insistieron en quedarse y observar este emocionante acontecimiento. Así que se puso de rodillas al lado de Scorpius y trató de ignorar todos los ojos fijos sobre él. "Hey, amigo", le murmuró.

Scorpius mordió su labio y sorbió su nariz. Harry podía escucharlo tragar fuertemente. Gabrielle se encogió de hombros hacia su compañero de trabajo, como si quisiera decirle que el esguince no era tan malo. Harry revolvió el cabello de Scorpius para tratar de conseguir que levantara su mirada. En su lugar, Scorpius agachó su cabeza. Harry se estaba poniendo un poco frustrado por la falta de confianza del muchacho en sus profesores. Gabrielle enganchó un dedo bajo la barbilla de su alumno y movió su cabeza para que él pudiera verla sonreír. Scorpius parpadeó para contener sus lágrimas y utilizó el dorso de su mano para limpiarse su nariz. "¿Puedes caminar?", le preguntó Harry.

"No lo sé", respondió Scorpius con voz temblorosa.

"Vamos a intentarlo", alentó Harry mientras ayudaba al niño a levantarse.

Fue capaz de pararse en un pie mientras mantenía un fuerte agarre sobre el brazo de Harry. "Ahí vamos", exclamó el profesor. "Perfecto", agitó una mano hacia Gabrielle para que ella pudiera quedarse allí con los otros niños.

"¿Estás bien, Scorpius?", algunos de los niños dijeron con impaciencia. "¡Tal vez consigas un yeso muy genial!".

Scorpius no encontró esa idea tan atractiva como todos los demás y Harry lo notó por la forma en que el rostro del niño se arrugó. "Vamos", le apresuró, pero fue un mal momento. Scorpius se dejó caer pesadamente y sacudió su cabeza mientras un sollozo ahogado se le escapaba. Estaba asustado y conmocionado y todo le dolía tanto. Sólo quería ir a casa. Ni siquiera protestó cuando fue levantado y acunado contra los brazos de Harry. Escondió su voz contra la camisa de su maestro, vagamente escuchando amables palabras siendo habladas en su oído.

Al poco tiempo, estaban en la enfermería y él no pudo dejar de llorar, incluso si así lo quisiera. Y fue aún más triste de ver porque cuando Scorpius gritó, mantuvo su voz dentro, como si no quisiera ser escuchado. Así que terminó sacudiéndose y temblando con cada respiración que ahogaba.

"Deberías llamar a su casa", le dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa desamparada. "Hasta donde puedo decir, nada está mal con él, aparte de unos cuantos moretones y el tobillo torcido, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Sí", murmuró Harry mientras se movía hacia la oficina de afuera donde la recepcionista le ayudó con el contacto de Scorpius.

No estaba listo para que el teléfono fuera levantado después del segundo timbrazo.

"Malfoy".

Harry tropezó con sus palabras, y alcanzó a decir, "Hola. Estoy llamando de la escuela de Scorpius".

Hubo una breve pausa en el otro extremo. "¿De la escuela?".

"No es nada de qué preocuparse", se apresuró a decir Harry. "Su hijo tuvo una mala caída en el patio de juegos y se torció un tobillo. Está bien sin embargo. Él está-".

"¿Quién habla?".

"Es… soy Harry Potter".

Otra pausa llenó su conversación, en cuyo punto Harry estaba tratando de averiguar la mejor manera de decir que Scorpius podría necesitar irse a casa. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar... "¿Potter?".

Harry casi bufó en el teléfono. "Sí", dijo secamente. "¿No sabías que yo era su profesor?".

"No… no lo sabía".

Ahora Harry dio un resoplido en el teléfono. "Bueno", continuó diciendo, sin molestarse en mantener un tono educado. "¿Serás capaz de venir pronto?".

"¿Se torció el tobillo, has dicho?".

"Sí".

"Pero dijiste que no está mal, ¿verdad?".

Harry tenía en la mitad de su mente el colgar el teléfono. "Eso no significa que tu hijo está bien", dijo lenta y condescendientemente. "Es por eso que te pido que vengas a echar un vistazo y decidas qué hacer. Él puede pararse sobre su pie, pero creo que le duele demasiado como para caminar. Simplemente podría estar en shock. Si él está angustiado, la mejor cosa-".

"Sí, sí". Esto fue seguido por voces amortiguadas en el fondo. Y luego, "Estaré allí en un momento".

Harry estuvo tentado de preguntar cuánto tiempo iba a ser 'un momento', pero mantuvo sus comentarios para sí mismo. Echó un vistazo a su reloj después de colgar el auricular. Todavía tenía unos pocos minutos antes de la hora de la siesta. Esperaba que Gabrielle fuera capaz de manejar las cosas hasta entonces. Cuando regresó para checar a Scorpius otra vez, la enfermera estaba guardando su varita en su capa.

"Hey, amigo. ¿Cómo te sientes?", Harry le preguntó al niño que estaba acostado en la pequeña cama con su pie elevado por almohadas. La enfermera los dejó solos en la habitación.

Scorpius respondió con un triste sollozo. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y se aferraba con fiereza a un pequeño oso de peluche marrón y dorado.

"Dios, si sostienes a tu osito así de apretado, ¿no querrás hacerle daño o sí?".

Scorpius abrió sus ojos para revelar lágrimas brotando de ellos. Bajó la vista hacia el oso como si acabara de darse cuenta de que casi estaba estrangulando al pobre muñeco. Relajó su agarre lo mejor que pudo mientras todavía lo abrazaba cerca.

"Ahí lo tienes", murmuró Harry. Agarró una silla y la arrastró hacia la cama para que pudiera sentarse al lado del niño. La enfermera parecía ya haber atendido los pequeños raspones en las manos y los codos de Scorpius. Todo se veía tan bien y como nuevo, excepto por su tobillo sanado que aún parecía un poco hinchado. "¿Te está doliendo en cualquier otro lugar, Scorpius?".

"No lo sé", respondió Scorpius.

"Bueno, eres un niño muy valiente. No armaste un alboroto en absoluto, ¿verdad? Eso es tan maduro", le elogió Harry.

"No soy valiente. Si yo fuera valiente, no habría llorado".

"Bueno, yo lloro todo el tiempo", dijo con un afectado resoplido. "Supongo que eso me hace un bebé, ¿cierto?".

Scorpius giró su cabeza hacia Harry y lo miró con escepticismo. "¿Se lastima a usted mismo todo el tiempo?", le preguntó.

"Todo el tiempo", suspiró Harry. "Mis amigos siempre me dicen que soy un chico torpe. Y si me duele mucho, lloro".

"Pero mi padre dijo que los chicos grandes no lloran", argumentó Scorpius.

"¿Y tú ya eres un chico grande?".

"Sí".

Harry arqueó sus cejas.

Scorpius exhaló derrotado. "No", refunfuñó. "Sigo siendo un bebé".

"Supongo que todos podemos sentirnos bebés algunas veces, ¿no? Me gusta bastante ser un bebé", le dijo Harry.

"¿Le _gusta_ llorar?", Scorpius preguntó incrédulo.

"Me gusta ser cuidado", le explicó Harry con una descarada sonrisa. "Es divertido cuando todo el mundo está siendo extra agradable contigo, ¿verdad?".

Scorpius no dijo nada ante eso.

"Así que... ¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?".

Scorpius atrajo a su osito hacia su rostro y se escondió detrás de él mientras negaba con su cabeza. Sabía que iba a empezar a llorar otra vez si hablaba de ello. No debería de haber intentado subir todo el camino hasta la cima. Debería de haber sabido que iba a caerse fuera del área de juegos. No quería salir lastimado otra vez. No quería llorar más. Pero pensar en llorar le hacía querer llorar un poco más.

Harry lo consoló mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban una vez más. Sin embargo, Harry podía decir, que estas lágrimas eran por frustración. Los sollozos no eran tan desgarradores y él estaba incluso más tranquilo que la primera vez. Harry apretó la mano de Scorpius consoladoramente en intervalos, haciéndole saber que llorar estaba bien. Se recordó llorando como él cuando estaba solo en la alacena debajo de las escaleras. Las paredes eran tan delgadas que incluso el más mínimo sonido resultaría en alguien gritándole que se callara. No se atrevía a pensar sobre la situación de Scorpius. No podía ser posible que fuera la misma que la de Harry. Así que ¿por qué el niño estaba llorando así?

La puerta se abrió para revelar a la enfermera. "El señor Malfoy está aquí", dijo.

Harry echó un vistazo a su reloj mientras Scorpius se agitaba al escuchar el nombre familiar. Un poco menos de quince minutos. No está mal.

Se puso de pie cuando Draco entró en la pequeña habitación.

Y saltó cuando escuchó un fuerte chillido detrás de él seguido por terriblemente tristes y agitados jadeos.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Scorpius sentado en la cama y llorando como si no hubiera un mañana. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus cejas entrelazadas, su oso yacía a su lado, descartado y olvidado, y sus puños estaban presionados contra sus ojos que estaban entrecerrados. Torrentes de lágrimas también fluyeron libremente. Scorpius definitivamente ya no estaba tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

"Por el amor de Merlín", Harry escuchó a Draco murmurar en voz baja. Miró hacia atrás para encontrar al hombre de pie con una mano en su cadera y la otra masajeando su frente. Por el aspecto del mismo, en efecto, le había hecho venir del trabajo ya que llevaba un traje oscuro que todavía estaba arrugado y unos pulidos zapatos negros que resonaron autoritariamente en el suelo cuando su pie le dio unos golpecitos. "Potter. Algo de privacidad sería muy apreciada", le dijo Malfoy. Luego arrugó sus labios para indicarle que no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para cualquier argumento.

Harry estaba, francamente, aterrorizado de dejar al niño llorando a solas con Draco Malfoy. Pero en realidad no tenía motivos para quedarse. Casi se tambaleó hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, en lugar de cerrarla detrás de él, se quedó de pie con una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, dejándola ligeramente abierta para que pudiera irrumpir si algo llegaba a suceder.

"Deja de hacer eso, Scorpius", Draco murmuró entre dientes. "Es absolutamente indig-".

"¡NO!".

"Siempre me haces lo mismo, no hay _ningún_ motivo para-".

Scorpius se lamentó aún más fuerte y llevó sus puños cerrados hasta su regazo. "No me caes bien", sollozó acusadoramente. "Estoy lastimado y tú estás siendo malo y se supone que tienes ser extra agradable y no me caes bien".

Harry se encogió.

"Bien", Draco arrastró las palabras mientras se movía para sentarse en el borde de la cama. "Particularmente, tampoco me caes bien".

Scorpius trepó sobre el regazo de Draco. "Me lastimé mi pierna", sorbió su nariz. "Me lastimé mi pierna".

"Supongo que no es culpa de nadie, sino tuya", Draco le reprendió mientras secaba las mejillas de Scorpius.

Scorpius no dignificó eso con una respuesta. Simplemente se acurrucó entre los brazos de Draco y cerró sus cansados ojos. Draco examinó el pie del niño palpando con sus dedos. No podía distinguir cuán malo era el daño, pero, desde el aspecto del mismo, no estaba tan mal.

"Entonces", continuó diciendo mientras hacía que su hijo lo mirara. "¿No creíste que fuera prudente mencionar que tu profesor es Harry _Potter_?".

"¿Huh?", Scorpius hipó mientras jugueteaba con la corbata de su padre.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que el nombre de tu profesor es Harry Potter?".

"Oh. Te _lo_ dije".

"_No_", le dijo Draco lentamente. "Me dijiste que el nombre de tu profesor es _Harry_".

"Sí. Harry".

"Potter".

"Potter".

"Eres un tonto", murmuró Draco.

"Quiero helado. _Dos_ bolas".

"¿Algo más?".

"Jarabe de chocolate".

"Sólo querías salir de la escuela, ¿verdad?".

Harry parpadeó rápidamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Cinco minutos después, Draco salía de la habitación con su hijo en brazos. Harry se apartó de la pared contra la que estaba apoyado, parpadeando cuidadosamente sus ojos entre Malfoy y su hijo.

"Le llevaré a casa", le dijo Draco. Sonando formal de nuevo. Scorpius tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y su rostro estaba oculto contra el hombro de Draco. "Necesito conseguir su mochila y sus cosas".

"Por supuesto", murmuró Harry antes de liderar la salida de la enfermería hacia los pasillos desiertos. Los niños estaban fuera de combate por la hora de la siesta. Harry escuchó suaves susurros detrás de él y se dio cuenta de que los Malfoy estaban hablando el uno con el otro sin dejarle escuchar nada. Empezó a preguntarse si el estoicismo era, de hecho, un rasgo familiar. Desde como todo se veía, Scorpius se comportaba como cualquier niño sano haría en su situación, pero sólo cuando su padre estaba presente. De lo contrario, parecía mantener sus emociones a distancia y permanecía en silencio. Era tan extraño ver la transformación.

Harry agarró la mochila y el abrigo de Scorpius desde el pequeño cubículo cerca de la puerta del salón de clases. Las persianas estaban cerradas y ninguna de las luces estaba encendida. Gabrielle estaba caminando de arriba a abajo por las hileras de los estudiantes, asegurándose de que todos estuvieran dormidos. Sacudió sus cejas interrogativamente hacia Harry quien le dio un pulgar hacia arriba a su vez, antes de salir por la puerta y entregar las cosas de Scorpius a Draco.

Draco asintió una vez y se alejó sin esperar una respuesta de Harry.

Scorpius levantó su cabeza un poco para revelar sus ojos claros sobre el hombro de su padre. Miró fijamente hacia Harry por un momento.

Harry le sonrió al niño y se despidió. Resultando con que él había estado preocupado por Scorpius sin ninguna razón en absoluto. Harry sacudió su cabeza para sí mismo una vez que los Malfoy habían doblado la esquina y desaparecido de la vista. Confió en su instinto para saltar a horribles conclusiones basadas en prejuicios. Avanzó de puntillas nuevamente dentro del salón de clases para comentarle a Gabrielle todos los detalles.

**888**

"¿Usted conoce a mi padre?", Scorpius le preguntó durante el recreo. Estaba sentado al lado de Harry sobre la hierba con su pierna dolorida extendida frente a él y un libro de imágenes ubicado sobre su regazo.

Harry escondió bien su sorpresa cuando escuchó la pregunta. Scorpius nunca había iniciado una conversación antes. "Sí, lo conozco de la escuela", le respondió.

Scorpius asintió hacia su libro.

Harry lo miró. "¿Eso es todo lo que querías preguntarme?".

Aparentemente sí, porque no hubo ninguna respuesta ante la pregunta.

Tiró de unas cuantas briznas de hierba junto a él, fingiendo interesarse en ellas mientras preguntaba, "¿Qué ha dicho sobre mí?".

Scorpius le lanzó a Harry una mirada de reojo que decía, '_¿Hablas en serio?_'.

Harry se rió para sus adentros. "Muy bien". Él atrajo sus rodillas hasta su pecho y apoyó su barbilla contra ellas. "Nunca me gustó tu padre en la escuela", confesó.

"Eso no es agradable".

"_Él_ no era muy agradable".

"_Eso_ no es agradable".

Harry giró su cabeza y le sonrió a Scorpius. "Tú eres más agradable que él, sin embargo".

Scorpius miró fijamente a su libro por otro momento, luego levantó su vista hacia Harry.

"No le digas que dije eso", agregó Harry.

Scorpius sonrió abruptamente.

Harry se quedó atónito al encontrar hoyuelos en las mejillas del niño. Eso debía de ser del lado de la familia de Astoria. Scorpius rápidamente bajó la mirada hacia su libro para tratar de ocultar su sonrisa "No lo haré", prometió. "Usted también es más agradable que él... Pero todavía él me gusta más".

Harry se rió de nuevo. Se preguntó si Draco también le había divulgado cosas como esas a su hijo. Era un pensamiento extraño de tener.

Esa tarde, Harry caminó con Scorpius escaleras abajo y hacia la reja donde Draco estaba de pie, mirando a todo el mundo y luciendo absolutamente miserable. El hombre, obviamente, odiaba a todos los niños excepto a su propio hijo. Incluso fulminó con la mirada a Harry, pero este último ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Harry fingió no darse cuenta cuando Draco levantó a Scorpius en sus brazos. Scorpius enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su padre y apoyó su cansada cabeza hacia abajo. "Él no se esforzó mucho hoy", le informó Harry debidamente.

"Mhm", murmuró Draco. Asintió una vez hacia Harry y se giró para marcharse.

Scorpius se asomó por encima del hombro de Draco para mirar a Harry. Entonces murmuró, "Adiós, señor Potter".

Harry casi se echó a reír cuando vio a Draco congelarse. "Adiós, Scorpius", correspondió calurosamente en lugar de mostrar su diversión.

Scorpius escondió su rostro contra el hombro de Draco otra vez.

"¿Te sientes bien?", le preguntó Draco incrédulamente mientras frotaba la espalda de su hijo.

"No seas tonto", murmuró Scorpius, meciéndose en los brazos de su padre para solicitarle que se moviera. Draco comenzó a caminar con pasos inciertos. Scorpius volvió su cabeza para que su nariz estuviera presionada contra el cuello de Draco. "Tienes que ser más agradable", agregó.

"¿Qué hay de genial sobre ser agradable?", le preguntó Draco.

"No lo sé... algo". Era sólo que le estaba empezando a gustar Harry, porque él estaba siendo tan agradable con él. Entonces, tal vez ser agradable no era tan malo como él había pensado.

**888**

"¡Deberías haberlos escuchado!", exclamó Harry dramáticamente, aplaudiendo con sus manos juntas y con una gran sonrisa. "¡Malfoy realmente se preocupa por el niño! ¡Es un padre de buena fe, por todos los cielos!".

"No hay nada por lo que estar tan entusiasmado", murmuró Ron.

"Pero ustedes no estaban allí", continuó Harry. Fue interrumpido por Rose que quería mostrarle su dibujo garabateado. "¡Oh!", dijo efusivamente. "¿Esto es para mí?".

Mientras Rose se trepaba sobre el regazo de Harry, Hermione se sentó con su gran taza de té. "Así que Malfoy es humano. Eso no lo hace un padre modelo", razonó.

"Esa es la cosa", le dijo Harry. "Scorpius estaba feliz de ver a Malfoy. Quiero decir, él hizo todo ese gran espectáculo, pero aún así...".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Parece realmente tímido sobre mostrar sus emociones. Estaba llorando y todo, cuando se torció su tobillo, pero estaba siendo reservado al respecto. Y justo cuando vio a su padre, comenzó a llorar hasta por los codos y a hacer esa increíble rabieta. Y después, estaba feliz como un melocotón, una vez que estuvo fuera de la habitación. Incluso pidió helado. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera antes". Abrazó instintivamente a Rose. "En realidad, fue muy dulce".

"Sólo tú, Harry...".

**888**

"Tu padre ha estado viniendo a recogerte últimamente, ¿huh?", Harry se dio cuenta y se lo mencionó a Scorpius. El chico asintió. "Creo que estaba bastante preocupado cuando te caíste", continuó Harry. Scorpius asintió de nuevo. Harry echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estuvieran un tanto aislados. Todos los niños estaban trabajando en sus propias hojas de trabajo, por lo que Harry se arrodilló al lado de Scorpius. Ahora quería hablar con el niño seriamente. "¿Scorpius?".

Scorpius levantó la vista.

"Sólo quería decirte cuán bien lo estás haciendo en clase", lo elogió Harry. "Eres respetuoso con todos los demás niños y niñas. No haces un alboroto sobre nada. E incluso estás hablando más. Sólo quiero que sepas que lo estás haciendo bien, ¿de acuerdo?".

Scorpius parpadeó ante Harry.

Harry sonrió mientras revolvía el suave cabello del niño y se levantaba. Scorpius miró a su maestro desplazarse a la mesa junto a él y arrodillarse junto a la pequeña Lucy y hablar con ella en voz baja, sin duda, diciendo cosas agradables también para ella. Pero eso no le importaba. Era tan extraño ver a alguien que fuera tan amable con todos. Nunca había visto a su maestro sin una sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo era desconcertante y curiosamente reconfortante. Él miró hacia su hoja de trabajo a medio terminar. Cada vez que Harry le animaba, se sentía como si pudiera realizar las cosas mucho mejor. Presionó su lápiz contra el papel y cuidadosamente trazó su alfabeto. Él quería que Harry siguiera diciéndole cosas agradables, incluso si él le decía esas cosas a todos los niños.

**888**

"¿Papi?".

"¿Hmm?".

Scorpius empujó su comida alrededor con su tenedor mientras vacilaba. "¿Harry Potter es mi familia?", le preguntó.

Draco arqueó una ceja en son de burla. "¿Perdón?".

"Porque mi primo vive con Harry Potter, ¿no?", continuó Scorpius. "Nana dijo que por eso Harry Potter es mi familia".

"¿Patricia te dijo que Potter es parte de tu familia?", Draco repitió cuidadosamente.

"No. Harry Potter me dijo que era mi familia", lo corrigió Scorpius.

"Oh…".

"Así que... ¿Puedes ser agradable con él?".

Draco gruñó para sus adentros mientras se sentía derrotado. Algunas de las cosas que su hijo decía lo llevaban a creer que el niño era realmente mucho más maduro de lo que aparentaba. "Yo no _quiero_ ser agradable con él, Scorp".

"Pero él es tan agradable conmigo", le dijo Scorpius gravemente. "Él siempre me sonríe".

"Porque eso es lo que él es", le explicó Draco. "Algunas personas son así naturalmente. Sé que te hace sentir especial, pero sólo porque te sonría no significa que él quiera que yo sea agradable con él".

"Ya lo sé", refunfuñó Scorpius. "Dijo que él no te cae bien".

Draco jadeó mientras sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Él me dijo que le gusto más que tú porque soy más agradable que tú", continuó Scorpius con un afectado puchero.

"¿Él te dijo _qué_?".

Oh, Harry Potter se encontraría con otra cosa en su camino mañana.

**888**

N/T: ¡Wow! Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios, por las alertas y los favoritos que se ganó el primer capítulo. ¡Espero que sigamos así! :)

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: **_**SoulMalady.**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **jessyriddle, Evanina, Anónimo, Lunatica Dark, AlexLopezGua, kasandra potter, Melanie Tao de Usui, Gabriela Cruz, kokororawr** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo III.**

Harry ayudó al último niño a ponerse su mochila antes de enderezarse y estirar su dolorida espalda. Era viernes por la tarde y no podía esperar por un fin de semana de descanso.

Hizo una mueca cuando se volvió alrededor para encontrar a Draco Malfoy de pie en el umbral con un furioso ceño fruncido sobre su rostro y un característico aire frío a su alrededor. Scorpius estaba de pie junto a su padre, luciendo un poco apenado y resignado.

"¿Hay algún problema?", preguntó Harry mientras hacía un gesto para que los dos entraran.

Draco cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, dejando a los tres solos en el ahora vacío salón de clases. "¿Qué le has estado diciendo a mi hijo?", le preguntó bruscamente.

Scorpius tiró de los pantalones de su padre para conseguir que se callara.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos. Siempre que estaba alrededor de Malfoy había sido puesto en una situación en donde él o bien tenía que pelear o correr, así que, como una respuesta condicionada, la adrenalina bombeó a través de él. "No sé de qué me estás hablando", le dijo con la mayor calma que pudo reunir.

"¿Qué es eso de que él es tu familia?", le aclaró Draco.

Harry retrocedió, sorprendido. "Bueno, él _es_ mi familia, ¿no es así?", se burló.

Scorpius se sonrojó cuando escuchó esto.

"¿A qué estás jugando, Potter?".

"A nada, Malfoy. Estaba haciendo conversación".

"No quiero que llenes la cabeza de mi hijo con ideas, ¿entiendes?".

"Estás siendo _excepcionalmente_ grosero hoy", desdeñó Harry. "_Hablé_ con él. No llené su cabeza con mentiras. Esa es la verdad, ¿no es así?".

"¿Y qué se supone que va a aprender cuando le digas que no puede conocer a ese fabuloso primo suyo?".

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron en el mismo momento en que Draco apretó sus dientes. Se dio cuenta de que estaba despotricando sobre cosas que, sin duda, pasaban por encima de Potter. Chasqueó su lengua y se giró para salir con su hijo a cuestas. Estaba malditamente seguro de que su hijo no saldría herido a causa de algo como esto, incluso si eso significaba enemistarse con Potter. Scorpius había tenido ya bastantes decepciones para toda una vida. No quería que la gente le añadiera más.

"Está bien", murmuró Scorpius, mientras apretaba la mano de Draco confortablemente. "No quiero ver a mi primo".

Draco levantó a Scorpius y se desaparecieron de los terrenos de la escuela, aterrizando en su vestíbulo. Pero no soltó a su hijo. Scorpius dejó que su padre lo sostuviera, permaneciendo cuidadosamente inmóvil y sin decir una palabra. Él sabía lo que Draco quería decir cuando lo abrazaba así.

Draco nunca podría expresar _plenamente_ el amor que sentía por su hijo. Nunca había aprendido a sacar las palabras. Así que sólo lo abrazaba así y Scorpius lo entendía. Él también amaba tanto a su padre. Escuchaba sus corazones, preguntándose vagamente cuánto mayor tendría que llegar a ser antes de que su latido del corazón comenzara a sonar tan fuerte como el de su padre.

"Vamos a tomar un poco de jugo", le susurró Draco mientras finalmente se movía hacia la cocina, manteniendo a Scorpius en sus brazos.

Scorpius cerró sus ojos y repasó la discusión que había escuchado en el salón de clases. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Él _nunca_ había dicho que quería conocer a su primo. Su padre había saltado de alguna forma a esa conclusión. Y Harry no había sido agradable en absoluto. De hecho, había sido malo con Draco. Ese no era el Harry que Scorpius conocía. No le gustaba ese Harry. No le gustaba cuando la gente era mala con su padre.

Un montón de gente era mala con Draco. Es por eso que a Scorpius no se le permitía salir con su padre al parque o a la biblioteca. Él había escuchado a Draco y a su niñera hablar sobre ello. Le gustaba su niñera. Ella siempre era dulce con él, respondía a sus preguntas y le hacía compañía cuando se aburría de sus libros. Pero él preferiría pasar tiempo con su familia. Quería salir y jugar sobre su escoba con Draco, pero a algunas personas no les gustaría ver eso. Draco siempre lo animaba, diciendo que las cosas cambiarían cuando Scorpius creciera.

"No hagas eso", le murmuró Draco mientras levantaba la barbilla de Scorpius. Bajó al niño sobre el suelo de la cocina.

Scorpius no se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo pucheros hasta entonces. Rápidamente sacó su labio inferior de vuelta y trató de poner una expresión agradable para su padre. "Está bien", le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "A veces está bien ser un bebé".

"¿Hmm?".

"El señor Potter lo dijo", le dijo Scorpius. "Me dijo que está bien llorar y ser un bebé, porque entonces la gente cuidará de ti y serán agradables contigo".

Draco rodó sus ojos mientras se giraba hacia su alacena y buscaba un bocadillo. "La gente se burla de ti si te comportas como un bebé", murmuró.

"El señor Potter _nunca_ se burló de mí", le dijo Scorpius con seriedad. "Me dijo que a veces él llora cuando se hace daño. Él dijo que le gusta tener a gente cuidándolo".

"¿Y si no tienes a nadie para que cuide de ti?".

Scorpius mordió su labio mientras veía a Draco colocar en un plato algunos bizcochos. Todo el mundo tenía a alguien que se haría cargo de ellos, ¿verdad? Así era cómo funcionaba. "Yo cuidaré de ti".

Draco se quedó inmóvil.

Scorpius se sintió alentado por esta respuesta. "Yo puedo cuidar de ti si quieres ser un bebé algunas veces", instó emocionado. Nunca había tenido que cuidar de nadie antes. "Puedo ser extra agradable contigo".

Draco sacudió su cabeza en señal de derrota mientras sonreía. "Ya eres extra agradable conmigo, Scorp", murmuró. Se dio la vuelta y le entregó el plato a su hijo. "Ya estás cuidando de mí sólo por estar conmigo, ¿hmm?".

"Hmph", se enfurruñó Scorpius. "Siempre te ves tan triste".

"Así es como mi rostro es", Draco frunció el ceño.

Sus ligeras bromas fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte y largo golpe en su puerta. De hecho, los golpes no se detenían. Eran firmes y llenos de propósito. Draco y Scorpius se miraron entre sí con desconcierto. ¿Quién podría ser? Se movieron como uno hacia la ventana de la cocina y estiraron su cuello para mirar hacia el frente delantero.

"¡Oh, no!", chilló Scorpius mientras que la mandíbula de Draco caía. Harry Potter, en toda su gloria, estaba golpeando su puerta, luciendo detenidamente disgustado y determinado con su apretada mandíbula.

"Quédate aquí", le murmuró Draco.

"No", le contestó Scorpius simplemente mientras saltaba al suelo y corría hacia la puerta principal. La abrió con un crujido antes de que Draco pudiera detenerlo.

Harry trató de verse más presentable para Scorpius pero su humor no le permitió que se viera menos enojado. Por suerte, Draco estaba justo detrás. "Vete a tu cuarto, Scorpius", le dijo con tranquila autoridad. Scorpius pareció estar casi decidido a discutir, pero entonces se lo pensó mejor. Se escabulló lejos pero no fue más allá del pasillo y hacia la sala de estar donde se quedó parado junto a una columna, y se esforzó por escuchar.

Draco lanzó su habitual y fría mirada en dirección de Harry. "¿Qué quieres?", le preguntó.

"_Nunca_ le dije que no se le permitiría ver a su primo", siseó Harry. "¿Qué estás insinuando?".

"Estoy insinuando que si haces algo para lastimar a mi hijo, te mataré".

"No tengo nada más que los mejores intereses para Scorpius en mente. ¡Soy su profesor, por el amor de Merlín!".

"_Sólo_ su profesor", enfatizó Draco.

La mandíbula de Harry tronó audiblemente.

"Eres _sólo_ su profesor y yo soy su _padre_", continuó Draco. "No quiero que hables con Scorpius sobre su o tu vida personal. No quiero que lo trates de cualquier forma diferente a que lo harías con otro niño. ¿Estoy siendo claro, Potter?".

"Así es como trato a todo el mundo", murmuró Harry entre dientes.

"¿Qué?", espetó Draco.

"Dije que es así como trato a todos", repitió Harry en voz alta mientras apretaba sus puños. "Así es como yo enseño, ¿entendido?".

"¿Entrometiéndose en sus vidas personales?", exclamó Draco.

Harry agarró a Malfoy por la camisa y tiró de él hacia afuera, azotando la puerta detrás de ellos. Draco estaba demasiado sobresaltado para protestar y Scorpius saltó del susto cuando escuchó el fuerte estruendo de la puerta golpeando la jamba. Harry ahora estaba prácticamente hirviendo. "Ahora escúchame, Malfoy", gruñó. "Me importa _poco_ cuán verdaderamente horrible ha sido la vida para ti desde entonces. Me importa _poco_ si estás sufriendo a causa de ello. No tienes a _nadie_ a quien culpar sino a ti mismo. Pero _no tienes derecho_ de llevar a tu hijo a ser el mismo que tú. Él nunca habla con nadie. Él nunca se ríe con nadie. Él nunca juega con nadie. ¿Sabes cuán solitario debe de ser eso para él? Todo lo que _estoy_ tratando de hacer es sacarlo de su caparazón y todo lo que _tú_ estás haciendo es empujarlo de vuelta hacia atrás. _Me da igual tu miseria_. Pero no te atrevas a hacerlo miserable contigo. Quiero que él sea lo que tú no eres".

El silencio que le siguió fue asfixiante.

Draco no dijo una palabra mientras abría la puerta, entraba en su casa y cerraba detrás de él antes de dejar escapar una lenta exhalación. Luego se arrastró hasta la sala de estar, mientras masajeaba su dolorida sien. Estaba acostumbrado a que las personas hablaran de él de esa manera, pero algunas de las cosas que Potter le dijo, de alguna forma, cayeron demasiado cerca de casa. Se hundió en el sofá y cerró sus ojos.

Scorpius saltó sobre el sofá y se acurrucó cerca de su padre. "¿Tuvieron una pelea?", le preguntó.

"Sí".

Scorpius asintió solemnemente. "Eso está bien. Nana dijo que la gente pelea a veces, pero luego se reconcilian después de un tiempo. Puedes esperar un ratito antes de reconciliarte con Harry Potter".

"Nunca voy a reconciliarme con él", le respondió Draco. "Es un hombre horrible".

"¿Lo es?".

"Sí".

**888**

Harry suspiró profundamente por enésima vez mientras miraba hacia el techo desde su posición privilegiada y desgarbada sobre el sofá. Es lo que había estado haciendo por la última hora, además de ser una asquerosa persona y preocuparse por su insolencia. Entonces dejó escapar un lastimero gemido y se deslizó sobre su costado para terminar acurrucado en los cojines del sofá con sus rodillas levantadas hacia su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

Rose le acarició la mejilla con simpatía. "¿Ouchie?".

Harry hizo un puchero. "¿Conoces esos momentos en los que estás tan avergonzado que sólo quieres acurrucarte y morir? Estoy teniendo uno de esos momentos", le dijo a ella.

"¿Huh?", ese sentimiento era demasiado abstracto para que un niño de tres años lo entendiera, en cualquier caso, no importaban las palabras que le hubiera dicho. Pero ella sí entendió que él estaba triste, por lo que dejó caer a su andrajosa muñeca de mono a su lado. "Abraza a Minky", le ordenó con seriedad. Harry hizo lo que ella le dijo. Entonces Rose apartó el cabello de Harry con su mano, como si intentara hacerlo dormir como Hermione hacía con ella.

Harry tiró de su mano alejándola de su cabello y presionó un suave beso sobre ella. "Eres una niña _muy_ dulce, Rosie", le murmuró.

Ron entró en la habitación buscando a su hija. Rodó sus ojos cuando la encontró con Harry. "¿Ya terminaste de sentir lástima por ti mismo?", le preguntó mientras levantaba a Rose en sus brazos.

"Un poco", suspiró Harry.

"Aw", lo arrulló Rose. "Quédate a Minky, ¿sí? Ella es un mono agradable".

"Gracias, amor", le dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera.

"Esos mocosos te están ablandando", masculló Ron entre dientes.

**888**

Draco estaba en su tercera copa de la noche cuando escuchó el familiar e insistente golpeteo en su puerta. Echó un vistazo a su reloj mientras gruñía. Las diez de la noche. ¿Qué diablos quiere Potter a las diez de la noche? Supuso que debería de estar contento de que el hombre no aporreara su puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Scorpius. Contempló el dejarlo ahí, pero dos minutos de rítmico golpeteo no era algo que pudiera ignorar fácilmente.

Tiró abriendo la puerta y espetó, "¿Qué quieres?".

Harry jugueteó nerviosamente con la correa de su mensajero, tragando saliva cuando vio que Malfoy estaba ebrio. "Lo siento, yo... ¿Es un mal momento?", titubeó.

Draco resopló y dio un paso atrás para dejar que Potter pasara. "He tenido el _peor_ día en el trabajo y, ¿no sabes qué hora es?", le preguntó.

Harry murmuró incoherencias. Había pasado más de una semana desde su último encuentro y su culpa le había estado dando noches de insomnio. Se habría disculpado con Draco en la escuela, el hombre iba a la escuela a recoger a su hijo. Desafortunadamente, Draco había estado evitando diligentemente todo contacto accidental e intencional con la perdición de su existencia. "Sé que es tarde, pero yo-".

"Ahora _tú_ escúchame, Potter", escupió Draco mientras pisoteaba de regreso hacia la sala de estar, donde su whisky escocés lo esperaba. Harry se apresuró tras él como un perro obediente. Draco se dejó caer en el sofá y tomó otro trago del vaso para añadirse un poco de estímulo. "_No_ tienes derecho a darme una conferencia acerca de mi hijo. ¿Sabes lo que he pasado en estos últimos años? ¿Sabes lo duro que ha sido criarlo en un ambiente que proporciona sólo un _mínimo_ de normalidad? ¿Lo sabes?".

"No lo sé", Harry se alejó mientras se sentaba. "No lo sé y lamento haber dicho esas cosas".

"Ha tenido bastantes decepciones en su vida y no quiero que agregues otra", continuó Draco. "No _tienes_ derecho".

"Lo sé", insistió Harry.

Draco se sentó de nuevo y contempló su trago un poco más mientras se negaba a alzar la vista hacia Harry. Todavía estaba enojado y no le importaba estar enfurruñado frente a este hombre. Por una vez en su vida, Harry estaba equivocado y Draco se lo iba a restregar.

"Él es un buen niño", murmuró Harry con una triste sonrisa. "Sinceramente lo creo".

"Eso es lo que dije", gruñó Draco. "Y no estoy haciéndole miserable".

"No, no lo haces", le aseguró Harry. "Él es muy feliz cuando está a tu alrededor".

Draco levantó la vista.

Harry asintió con impaciencia. Tal vez algo de ánimo era todo lo que este hombre necesitaba. "Él también es bastante defensivo contigo", dijo. "No se queda sentado si le digo algo sobre ti".

"Te dije que no hablaras con mi hijo sobre mí".

"¿Qué hay de malo con preguntar sobre su vida? Si él quiere hablar, entonces no voy a detenerlo".

Draco se sentó con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y el vaso presionando contra su mejilla. "¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Potter? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?", le preguntó en voz baja.

Harry se mordió en la mejilla. Se podría decir que todo en lo que estaba teniendo éxito era en hacer que Malfoy retrocediera defensivamente hasta una esquina. Ahora, la última cosa que quería hacer era enemistarse con él aún más. "Esto tomará sólo un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?", vaciló.

"Sí, lo que sea".

Harry rebuscó en su bolso y sacó unas piezas blancas y verdes de papel. "Quería darte esto... Ya que no te presentaste para recogerlo", le dijo, entregándole las obras de arte.

"¿Qué es esto?".

"Scorpius los dibujó para ti. Bueno, uno para ti y otro para su madre. Supongo que estaba demasiado avergonzado como para mostrártelos". Harry se encogió de hombros. "No le digas que te los traje".

Draco se quedó mirando el dibujo verde por un momento. Entonces le dio la vuelta sobre su lado y lo miró fijamente un poco más. "¿Qué _es_ esto?", finalmente habló arrastrando las palabras.

"Dice que son él y tú, jugando Quidditch".

Draco parpadeó.

Harry se inclinó y señaló las escobas y las pelotas multicolores. "Creo que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no debería haber comenzado en una hoja verde", dijo con una ligera risita. "Y dibujó las estrellas para Astoria, porque dijo que a ella le gustan las estrellas. Él siempre llora durante la clase de arte porque no puede hacer nada bien, según él. Supongo que tiene todas las características de un perfeccionista. ¿Hmm?".

Draco ya no pudo ver la imagen porque sus ojos estaban nadando.

Harry se apartó en estado de shock cuando Draco rápidamente pellizcó el puente de su nariz. "¿Malfoy?".

"Hmm", Draco tragó saliva mientras intentaba parpadear para alejar sus lágrimas.

"¿Por qué estás… haciendo eso?", le preguntó Harry, horrorizado por el repentino giro en los acontecimientos.

"Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Ésta es mi maldita casa", esnifó Draco.

"Mira, no te tienes que poner sentimental sobre la-".

"Tengo todo el derecho a ser sentimental cuando estoy borracho".

Harry retorció el dobladillo de su camisa ansiosamente. Este era ciertamente un lado de Malfoy que nunca había querido ver, un padre cariñoso. Se estremeció. Se suponía que Malfoy ni siquiera era humano. "¿Necesitas que me quede?", murmuró hoscamente Harry, esperando por Merlín que la respuesta fuera no.

"Si no te vas, te arrepentirás más que yo".

Harry salió corriendo, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con un firme ruido sordo para dejarle saber a Draco que había salido del lugar.

**888**

N/T: Bueno, les tengo dos noticias, una mala y la otra buena.

La buena es que me hacen súper feliz con sus alertas y favoritos, ¡pero mucho más con sus comentarios! ¡Muchas gracias!

Y la mala es que me he lastimado la muñeca derecha y probablemente tarde un poco más de lo acostumbrado en actualizar. Todo dependerá del dolor, la inflamación, la efectividad de los medicamentos y el que haga caso de mantenerla en reposo. Así que tendrán que ser _extra agradables_ conmigo y tenerme paciencia :)

¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor: **_**SoulMalady.**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **AlexLopezGua, papillon69, Lunatica Dark, Evanina, Gabriela Cruz, kasandra potter, jessyriddle, lisicarmela, Melanie Tao de Usui, Violet Stwy, Lyra Alheli Black, Nozomi Black** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo IV.**

"¿Le dio mis dibujos a mi padre?", Scorpius le preguntó a Harry una tarde. Sus brazos estaban cruzados contra su pecho y se veía que lo desaprobaba increíblemente.

Harry sonrió tímidamente. "Puede que lo haya hecho", murmuró. "Lo siento".

"Él está siendo muy tonto con eso", continuó Scorpius mientras suspiraba. "Ni siquiera es mi mejor dibujo, señor Potter".

Harry le sonrió abiertamente con asombro. "¿Qué ha hecho con él?", quiso saber.

"¡Lo puso en la cocina!".

"Oh, semejante tragedia...".

"¡Lo sé!", resopló Scorpius. Entrecerró sus ojos hacia Harry para mostrar cuán decepcionado estaba antes de alejarse.

En las semanas subsiguientes tras su encuentro con un sentimental Draco Malfoy, Harry vio al padre recoger a su hijo casi todos los días de la escuela. No pudo evitar sonreír cada vez que los sorprendía juntos. Scorpius trataba de ocultar su emoción, pero él siempre estaba feliz de ver a Draco al final de un largo día.

Scorpius también estaba comenzando a tomar algo de iniciativa con los otros niños. Trató de unirse a ellos cuando fue invitado a hacerlo. Comió el almuerzo con ellos, aunque sentado en silencio mientras los veía interactuar entre sí. Incluso a regañadientes compartió sus lápices de colores con ellos. Harry estaba inmensamente feliz. Nunca pensó que Scorpius lo intentaría con tanta fuerza.

Draco también estaba feliz de ver a su hijo salir de su caparazón. El niño hablaba más en casa, le mostraba a Draco su trabajo escolar y le enseñó los nuevos juegos que había aprendido. Hacía más preguntas y casi siempre quedaba insatisfecho con las vagas respuestas de Draco. Comenzó a engatusarlo, a su manera, para quedarse despierto una media hora después de su hora de acostarse engañando a Draco con la lectura de sus libros.

"Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, Scorpius", remarcó Draco mientras metía a su hijo en la cama.

"No estoy tratando de hacer nada", le respondió Scorpius.

"Tenemos toque de queda por una razón, ¿correcto? Necesitamos despertar muy temprano cada mañana, lo que significa que necesitamos dormir temprano también".

"_Tú_ no duermes hasta muy tarde".

"Soy un adulto".

Scorpius se enfurruñó. "Quiero ser un adulto también", refunfuñó. "Entonces me puedo quedar contigo y leer libros".

Draco acarició ligeramente el cabello de Scorpius por un momento antes de inclinarse y besar su suave mejilla. Scorpius levantó la vista hacia él con asombro. Draco frunció el ceño ante la mandíbula aflojada de su hijo. "Puedo darte el beso de buenas noches si quiero", murmuró. "Es lo que los padres deben hacer".

Scorpius rápidamente cerró su boca y tragó saliva mientras asentía.

Draco simplemente no sabía cómo manejar este tipo de cosas. "¿Te importa?", le preguntó.

Scorpius sacudió su cabeza. "Es sólo que... por lo general, Nana me da el beso de buenas noches", murmuró. "Estoy sorprendido".

"No pretendía sorprenderte".

Scorpius se escurrió de debajo de las apretadas y metidas mantas y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de Draco. "Buenas noches", murmuró tímidamente. "Te veo mañana".

"Mañana", Draco hizo eco mientras abrazaba estrechamente a su hijo.

**888**

Las vacaciones de invierno significaban nada de escuela por diez días. Harry envió a los niños a su camino con pequeñas bolsas de regalo llenas de galletas y pequeños obsequios, deseándoles Felices Fiestas. Los niños estaban emocionados de tener un tiempo libre de la escuela. La mayoría de ellos, por lo menos.

Scorpius fue el último, rezagándose a propósito por lo que no había nadie más alrededor. Harry le sonrió al niño mientras le entregaba una bolsa roja. "Ten unas fantásticas vacaciones, Scorpius", le dijo alegremente.

"Está bien", le respondió Scorpius con un asentimiento formal. "Usted también, señor Potter".

Harry esperó por un momento porque Scorpius parecía como si quisiera decir algo más. Pero el niño mantuvo sus ojos en sus zapatos, evidentemente, dudando de sí mismo. "¿Algo que quisieras decirme?", estimuló Harry.

Scorpius se puso en marcha y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza mientras murmuraba, "Feliz Navidad". Trató de escabullirse más allá de su maestro.

Harry lo detuvo con una ligera risa. "¡Vamos! Dime", le exhortó. "¿Es un secreto?".

"No es nada".

Harry sacudió su cabeza en señal de derrota mientras sonreía. "Está bien, no es nada", se separó. Scorpius pareció un tanto aliviado. "Entonces", continuó Harry, "¿quieres venir a visitar a Teddy este fin de semana?".

Scorpius finalmente levantó la vista hacia Harry, sorprendido por la invitación. "¿Qué?", le preguntó.

"Querías ver a tu primo, ¿no es así?".

"No, no quiero".

Harry se echó a reír de nuevo. "Muy bien, entonces. ¿Todavía puedes venir a decirle 'hola'?", le preguntó. "Es muy agradable, te lo juro. Él siempre quiso conocerte, ¿hmm?".

"Él… ¿lo quiere?".

"Oh, sí".

Scorpius parecía dividido. "Tengo que preguntarle a mi padre", murmuró. "¿Eso está bien?".

"¡Por supuesto! De hecho, ¿puedo preguntarle?".

Scorpius hizo un sonido de menosprecio con su lengua contra el paladar de su boca. "Él está enojado con usted", se quejó. "No creo que usted debería preguntarle".

Harry presionó una mano en su corazón y dijo, "Prometo ser extra agradable con él cuando le pregunte. Incluso voy a decir _por favor _y_ gracias_".

**888**

Draco estaba en guardia cuando vio a su hijo, seguido por Harry Potter. Él realmente no quería hablar con ese hombre, no ahora mientras se sentía menos que óptimo en la fría nieve. Scorpius se aferró a la mano de Draco en el momento en que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a él, apretándolo rápidamente para, telepáticamente, dejarle saber que Harry estaba a punto de decir algo absolutamente ridículo.

"Buenas tardes", lo saludó Harry con una brillante sonrisa. "¿Cómo estás hoy?".

"Bien", murmuró Draco. Sus ojos se estrecharon con sospecha. ¿Por qué estaba Potter tan alegre?

"Eso es genial", le respondió Harry. "¿Tienes algún plan para las vacaciones, señor Malfoy?".

¿Señor Malfoy? Desde cuándo... "Um... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?", murmuró Draco. Fue derribado por la falta de hostilidad de Harry.

"Bueno, Teddy está en casa para las vacaciones y quería conocer a Scorpius. ¿Te gustaría traerlo este sábado?".

Draco bajó la mirada hacia su hijo con incredulidad. Scorpius también tenía la misma expresión en su rostro. Quizá Potter había golpeado su cabeza en algún momento de esta mañana. "Estás actuando más extraño que de costumbre", le comentó Draco. "¿Estás confundido?".

La sonrisa de Harry fue borrada en un instante. "Estoy _tratando_ de ser agradable contigo", resopló. "Eso está permitido".

Draco se relajó un poco. "Oh, ya veo. Tienes toda una carrera como actor delante de ti, Potter", le dijo mientras rodaba sus ojos.

"Bien, bien, lo entiendo", refunfuñó Harry. "¿Y? ¿Puede venir?".

Draco miró a su hijo de nuevo. Scorpius miró hacia otro lado rápidamente y se acercó más a la pierna de su padre, presionándose contra ella. Obviamente el niño estaba indeciso.

"Va a estar en mi casa, Malfoy", le anunció Harry. Su tono era condescendiente, una vez más. Era tan difícil ser cualquier otra cosa cuando estaba alrededor de Draco. "No lo voy a matar de hambre ni nada".

"Lo sé", murmuró Draco distraídamente. Se arrodilló al lado de su hijo. "¿Te gustaría ir a visitarlo, Scorpius?", le preguntó.

Scorpius sacudió su cabeza. No quería ir a una casa extraña con gente extraña. Prefería quedarse en casa con Nana y Draco. "Me quedaré contigo", susurró. "No quiero ir".

Harry masticó un lado de su mejilla mientras observaba la tranquila conversación. Se dio cuenta de que Scorpius tenía inmensas reservas. A su edad, Teddy hubiera escapado a la casa de un amigo en medio de la noche si hubiera sido invitado. De hecho, Teddy se había escapado una vez, aterrando a los que viven a las afuera de Harry. Pero Scorpius no se parecía en nada a Teddy. "Puedes venir también, Malfoy", suspiró Harry a regañadientes.

Ambos, Scorpius y Draco miraron a Harry con incredulidad.

"Tampoco voy a dejarte morir de hambre".

"Está bien".

Draco giró su cabeza hacia su hijo. "¿Qué?", exclamó. "¿Está bien?".

"Sí", asintió Scorpius. "Vendrás conmigo, Padre. Conoceremos a mi primo juntos, ¿hmm?".

"Bueno, eso está arreglado entonces", Harry cerró el trato. "Pueden venir después del desayuno, si lo desean. ¿El sábado alrededor de las diez?".

"Espera, yo-".

"Teddy estará muy emocionado", Harry le dijo a Scorpius, ignorando por completo las débiles excusas de Draco. "Él está en su primer año en Hogwarts. Eso es muy genial, ¿huh?".

"Sí", Scorpius le sonrió tímidamente.

"Te veré entonces, Scorpius".

"Pero yo nunca-".

"Adiós, señor Potter".

Draco fue dejado a un lado del camino y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a Harry caminar de regreso a la escuela. "¿Qué acaba de suceder?", murmuró con consternación.

**888**

Scorpius apenas había terminado de tocar la desgastada madera cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¡Hola!", gritó Teddy. Agarró a Scorpius por el brazo y tiró de él dentro de la casa. "Vamos arriba". Antes de que Scorpius incluso pudiera mirar hacia atrás suplicante hacia su padre, Teddy estaba arrastrando al niño por los escalones, dejando a Draco y a Harry a su propia suerte.

"Entra", le dijo Harry mientras se hacía a un lado.

Draco mantuvo sus ojos en el hueco de la escalera. "Él es-".

"Él va a estar bien", le aseguró Harry. "Ted es genial con los niños. Tiene un montón de primos pequeños".

Scorpius se quedó inmóvil en el medio de lo que parecía ser el complicado dormitorio de Teddy. Había una cama y un escritorio y gavetas y todo. Pero también había carteles y comida y libros. Scorpius estaba abrumado, por decir lo menos.

"¿Eres tímido?", le bromeó Teddy con un guiño.

Scorpius retorció sus dedos juntos y luego asintió. Lo menos que podía hacer era ser honesto.

"¿Quieres un caramelo?", Teddy se dirigió hacia su desordenada mesa y cogió un misterioso bolso negro que cabía en la palma de su mano. Se lo tendió a Scorpius.

"¿Qué es?", el pequeño niño quería saberlo. Él era cauteloso cuando se trataba de comer alimentos extraños.

"Es una sorpresa", le sonrió Teddy abiertamente. "Mis tíos tienen una tienda en el Callejón Diagon y yo se los compré. Es bastante bueno. No es veneno".

"Yo sé que no es veneno", le dijo Scorpius entre dientes mientras tomaba un áspero pedazo de caramelo fuera de la bolsa. Era de color azul pálido y se sentía cálido al tacto. Se lo metió en su boca y dejó que su lengua se acostumbrara al sabor.

Entonces se encogió y se estremeció violentamente mientras apretaba sus ojos cerrándolos.

"Lo sé, ¿cierto?", se rió Teddy. Se comió uno también, haciendo una mueca mientras la acidez golpeaba dolorosamente los lados de sus mandíbulas. "Me encanta".

Scorpius hizo una mueca una vez más. "No creo que me guste mucho", confesó.

"Oh, sólo espera", le aseguró Teddy.

Y, por supuesto, el dulce comenzó a hacer _pop_ y a soltar burbujas en su boca. "¡Ah!", exclamó antes de colocar una mano sobre sus labios.

"Está explotando, ¿no es así?", le preguntó Teddy. Presionó su mano contra su boca, así que sus dulces no volaron fuera de ella. "Es divertido, ¿hmm?", le tendió la bolsa en su mano libre. "Puedes quedarte con estos".

"¿En serio?".

"Mhm. Puedes darle a tus amigos en la escuela". Teddy masticó el resto del dulce y se lo tragó con fuerza. Entonces se dirigió hacia sus estanterías. "¿Te gustan los libros de historietas?".

"Yo... no lo sé", murmuró Scorpius mientras rápidamente terminaba su dulce y luego metía la bolsa en su bolsillo. Corrió con su primo, parándose justo detrás de él. "¿Qué es?".

"¿No conoces los libros de historietas?", exclamó Teddy mientras cogía uno de su colección. "Es un libro de imágenes Muggle, por lo que no se mueve. Pero todavía es tan genial". Se sentó sobre el suelo, para sorpresa de Scorpius. E incluso estuvo más sorprendido cuando fue agarrado de su mano y arrastrado hacia abajo. Se dejó caer en el suelo junto a Teddy. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran acurrucados sobre el libro.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Draco estaban incómodamente charlando en la sala de estar. Habían terminado con sus amabilidades, dejándolos con poco más de qué hablar.

"Así que... ¿Nunca has tenido curiosidad acerca de tu primo?", le preguntó Harry.

Draco deslizó su pulgar sobre la condensación en el vaso de agua. "Realmente no supe de él hasta hace poco tiempo", dijo. "Y no soy un ser curioso".

"Correcto", Harry supuso que ya que ninguna de las partes se había molestado en ponerse en contacto entre sí, no era una gran sorpresa que la existencia de Teddy fuera desconocida para su propia familia. "Teddy está un poco enojado contigo por eso".

Draco miró fija e inexpresivamente a Harry.

"Ya sabes, por no saber que existía", le explicó Harry.

"¿Cómo es que eso es mi culpa?".

"Bueno, él sabía que _tú _existías. Le habría gustado el regreso de dicha cortesía".

Draco dejó escapar su exasperación con un profundo suspiro. "¿Cuántos años tiene este chico?", murmuró.

"Él es bastante maduro para un niño de once años", se jactó Harry. Pensaba en Teddy como su propio hijo. Él había ayudado a criar al niño desde su nacimiento. Había ayudado al niño cuando tropezaba con sus propios pies. Le había enseñado a Teddy a leer y a escribir. De hecho, Teddy era la razón por la que Harry se convirtió en profesor. Estaba inmensamente orgulloso de su ahijado. "Es bastante genial".

"Sí, sí", murmuró Draco con obvio desinterés. Luego cogió la revista que yacía descartada sobre la mesa de café. Harry pensó que era el final de su conversación. Volvió a la cocina donde fue a preparar el almuerzo.

En comparación con ellos, los niños estaban pasando juntos un tiempo mucho más civilizado.

"Puedes tomar prestado este, si quieres", le ofreció Teddy.

"No puedo leer esto... Sólo tengo cinco".

"Es por eso que vas a aprender". Presionó firmemente el libro sobre el regazo de Scorpius. "Además, es mucho más divertido aprender a leer usando los libros de historietas que libros regulares. Al menos así puedes mirar algunas imágenes, ¿no?".

"Oh... está bien". Scorpius levantó el libro fuera de su regazo y lo abrazó acercándolo. "Gracias".

"Vaya, no eres como un niño de cinco años", se rió Teddy entre dientes. "Mi nombre es Teddy, por cierto".

"Lo sé".

"¿Y está bien si te llamo Scorpius?".

"Mhm. Todo el mundo me llama así".

"Sabes, Harry me ha hablado un montón sobre ti".

Scorpius pareció asombrado. "¿En serio?", dijo efusivamente. "¿Qué dijo?".

Teddy sonrió astutamente. "Eso es un secreto", tarareó. "Pero dijo puras cosas agradables. Es por eso que estuve tan contento cuando acordaron que vendrías a visitarme. Ya sabes, realmente no tengo una familia propia a excepción de mi Abuelita".

Scorpius miró hacia otro lado. "Y-yo tampoco. Quiero decir, tengo a mi madre y a mi padre... ¿Y a ti, tal vez?", le dijo.

"Pero eso está bien", Teddy agregó mientras codeaba el brazo de Scorpius. "¿Sabes por qué?".

"¿Por qué?".

"Tengo una gran no-tan-propia familia". Teddy saltó sobre sus pies y sacó un álbum de su librero antes de sentarse, todo lo cual le tomó menos de tres segundos. Scorpius se inclinó para mirar boquiabierto hacia las fotografías. "Estos son los Weasley. ¿Sabes de ellos?".

"¿Ellos son tu no-tan-propia familia?".

"¡Yup! Te voy a mostrar a todos. Tienen que ser por lo menos _cincuenta_ de ellos".

"Ese es un gran número", bromeó Scorpius.

"Y ahora que eres mi familia, ellos son tu familia también, ¿de acuerdo?", le dijo Teddy con toda seriedad. "Vas a hacer un montón de amigos, porque hay un montón de niños de tu edad. Soy el más grande. Yo seré tu hermano mayor".

Scorpius se sonrojó. Nunca había pensado que podría tener un hermano mayor. Lanzó una mirada de reojo hacia Teddy.

Teddy lo atrapó mirándolo y sonrió con complicidad. "Eres demasiado tranquilo, Scorpius", remarcó. "Deberías de hablar más".

¿Sobre qué iba a hablar? Él no sabía nada aún. Se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la colorida cubierta de la historieta en su mano, sintiéndose contento de haber decidido venir. "Si hablas, te escucharé", le dijo a Teddy. "Soy bueno en eso".

"Joder", se rió Teddy mientras echaba un brazo alrededor de Scorpius. "Eres bastante genial. No me extraña que le gustes a Harry". Hojeó la página de su álbum. "Echemos un vistazo a un poco más de esto, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Mhm", murmuró Scorpius mientras sonreía.

"Yo creo que te gustará Dominique. Ella no es en absoluto como tú. A ella le encanta hablar. Puedes escucharla todo lo que quieras". Señaló a una linda niña rubia en una de las imágenes de Navidad. "Creo que también tiene la misma edad que tú. Tal vez un poco menor. Si quieres venir a la Madriguera mañana, puedes verla".

"¿La Madriguera?".

"Debido a que es la Nochebuena, todo el mundo viene a la Madriguera", le explicó Teddy. "Ahí es donde Molly y Arthur viven. Siempre está lleno de gente ahí dentro, así que es muy divertido".

Scorpius no era aficionado de las multitudes. Así que simplemente asintió y fingió comprenderlo. Las fotografías también estaban repletas de gente. Esto era definitivamente un tipo de familia diferente, algo a lo que Scorpius no estaba acostumbrado. Pero seguían siendo divertidos para mirar. Siempre había algo divertido pasando en esas fotos. En el transcurso de unos pocos minutos, terminó sobre el regazo de Teddy. Descansó su cabeza contra el pecho de su primo mientras pasaba a través de todas las imágenes de una en una. Le gustaba la forma en que el chico mayor hablaba, con tantas entonaciones y sonrisas. Scorpius nunca antes había hablado con nadie de la edad de Teddy. De hecho, las únicas personas con las que interactuaba era con niños de su misma edad y adultos de la edad de su padre. Pasar el rato con Teddy lo hacía sentirse más maduro.

"¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?", le preguntó Teddy mientras se acercaban al final del álbum.

Scorpius hizo una pausa. No había pensado demasiado sobre eso. Además, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar antes de que fuera grande, ¿verdad?

"Si pudieras ser cualquier cosa, ¿qué serías?".

Scorpius mordió su labio distraídamente. "¿Cualquier cosa?", repitió.

"Cualquier cosa".

Levantó la vista hacia Teddy para asegurarse de que el niño hablara en serio. "Entonces... si pudiera ser _cualquier cosa_, yo... yo sería Harry Potter", le dijo.

Los ojos de Teddy se agrandaron, al igual que su sonrisa. "¿Qué?", chilló. "¡Yo también!".

Ahora los ojos de Scorpius se agrandaron también. "¿En serio?".

"¡Sería tan impresionante ser Harry!", le dijo Teddy rápidamente. "¿Te imaginas luchando con todos esos tipos malos y todos los extraños hechizos que tuvo que aprender y volar tan rápido sobre un dragón?".

Scorpius jadeó. "¿Él hizo todo eso?", suspiró.

"¿No lo sabes?", le susurró Teddy. Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, como si estuviera conspirando sobre algo invaluable. "Sólo tenía diecisiete años cuando hizo todo eso. Gana cada partido de Quidditch que juega. También ganó el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sabe un montón de maldiciones; algunas de ellas son _realmente malas_. Es el padrino más genial de todos, Scorpius. Ni siquiera sabías la mitad de eso".

"Wow…".

"Sí, es impresionante".

Los dos casi saltaron fuera de su piel cuando un fuerte estallido sonó desde la planta baja.

"Excepto cuando cocina", gruñó Teddy. Empujó a Scorpius a un lado, luchando sobre sus pies y corrió hacia la puerta.

"¡Oh!", chilló Scorpius.

**888**

N/T: ¡Hey, no tardé tanto como creí que haría!

¡Wow, ustedes son tan geniales y lindxs y _extra agradables_, que lxs quiero un montón! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus buenas vibras y sus regalitos virtuales ;)

Mi muñeca todavía está un poco fregadita; pero me he portado muy bien y he seguido (casi) todas las indicaciones, me he tomado todos los chochos necesarios y me he conseguido una súper muñequera que es lo más genial del mundo. ¡Merlín bendiga a todos lxs ortopedistas!

¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor: **_**SoulMalady.**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, AlexLopezGua, Lunatica Dark, jessyriddle, Evanina, , kasandra potter, meyamoadriytu, Nozomi Black, Anónimo, LizDe-Chan, Violet Stwy **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo V.**

Harry estaba en el suelo, aturdido y cubierto de salsa de tomate. Algo había salido terriblemente mal. Había espaguetis en todas partes; en el suelo, el mostrador, las paredes e incluso en el techo. Manchas rojas decorando los azulejos también.

Draco se levantó de un salto hasta detenerse en el marco de la puerta, tomando un momento para examinar los daños. Entonces comenzó a reírse cruelmente a expensas de Harry. Merlín, se sentía bien reírse así. No podía recordar la última vez que lo había hecho.

Teddy no se quedó muy atrás. Empujó a Draco a un lado y se deslizó hacia Harry. "¿Estás bien?".

"Yo-yo creo que sí", murmuró Harry. Deslizó su mano contra el suelo para enderezarse, pero dejó escapar un agudo grito antes de que pudiera reajustarse. Una vez que atrajo su mano levantándola, se dio cuenta de que no había sido sólo la salsa de tomate lo que estaba coloreando el suelo de rojo. "Mierda".

"Oh, no", Teddy gimió mientras agarraba la muñeca de Harry y miraba hacia el corte en su palma. "Harry... Eres tan estúpido".

"No lo soy", refunfuñó Harry. Su mano ardía un montón. Obviamente, algo de sal y especias habían entrado en la herida.

Scorpius se quedó justo fuera de la cocina, muy cerca de las lágrimas. Draco se dio cuenta. Le revolvió el cabello a su hijo para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien antes de aventurarse en aquel desastre. "Déjame ver", le dijo.

Teddy rechinó sus dientes y mantuvo un apretado agarre sobre Harry. "Él está bien", murmuró.

Draco arqueó una ceja en son de burla. "Déjame ver", dijo de nuevo con deliberada lentitud mientras se arrodillaba y le tendía su mano.

"No".

"Estoy bien. En serio", le dijo Harry débilmente mientras intentaba alejar su mano de Teddy. Esto era demasiado embarazoso.

Draco sacó su varita y murmuró, "No te asustes, Scorpius. Suelta a Potter".

Teddy miró hacia su primo. Su estómago se apretó con consternación cuando descubrió al niño llorando. Soltó la mano de Harry de mala gana, al darse cuenta de que este no era el momento para ser infantil. Antes de que Harry pudiera tener su mano de vuelta, Draco había conseguido sostenerla. Teddy se apresuró hacia Scorpius mientras su ceño se suavizaba en una simpática sonrisa. "¿Por qué estás llorando?", le reprendió con suavidad. "¿Hmm?". Abrazó a Scorpius. "Harry hace esto todo el tiempo. Siempre está destrozando la cocina. De hecho, me sorprendería si no explotara cosas al menos dos veces a la semana".

Draco sonrió mientras oía aquellas suaves palabras. Terminó de zurcir a Harry un minuto más tarde, mirando el corte de la piel fácilmente fundiéndose junto, por lo que ni siquiera quedó una pequeña cicatriz. "¿También estás a punto de llorar?", se burló de Harry. Sin embargo, su tono era ligero.

Harry apartó su mano con el ceño fruncido. "Yo no lloro", le espetó.

"He escuchado algo diferente de Scorp".

Harry bufó indignado. Confió en él para parecer un tonto delante de Malfoy. "Claro, ríete", murmuró en voz baja.

"Oh, lo haré", le prometió Draco. Movió su varita a través de la cocina para limpiar la mayoría de las manchas. "¿No puedes hacer _nada_ bien?".

"Como si pudieras hacerlo mejor".

"Resulta que conozco mis limitaciones, así que no pongo un pie en mi cocina".

Harry contuvo el resto de sus afiladas palabras. Simplemente lanzó una furiosa mirada hacia Draco antes de volver su atención a los dos chicos. "Estoy bien", les dijo. Scorpius se asomó desde encima del hombro de Teddy para mirar a su maestro. Harry extendió su mano para mostrársela al niño. "¿Ves? Ni siquiera me duele".

Scorpius se acercó vacilante y pasó sus dedos por la palma de Harry, sólo para asegurarse.

"Gracias por preocuparte", le sonrió Harry. "Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Scorpius".

El desastre fue limpiado en diez minutos y Harry estaba completamente agotado. Se excusó para poder lavar los tomates de su cabello. Entonces Draco, Teddy y Scorpius se quedaron solos. Posteriormente emigraron hacia la sala de estar donde Scorpius se subió sobre el regazo de Draco y Teddy se sentó junto a ellos. Era evidente que estaba muy molesto con Draco por la forma en que estaba haciendo pucheros hacia sus zapatos y mantenía su cabeza gacha. "¿Cómo es que nunca me visitaste?", le preguntó.

"No pensé que querías que lo hiciera".

Teddy balanceó sus piernas hacia atrás y adelante, golpeando el sofá con la parte posterior de su pantorrilla en un ritmo constante. "Todos en la escuela dicen cosas horribles sobre ti", le dijo.

"Me lo puedo imaginar", murmuró Draco.

"¿Son verdad?".

"Muy probablemente".

Teddy miró hacia sus oscilantes pies durante mucho tiempo. Entonces se inclinó hacia un lado y golpeó su cabeza contra el brazo de Draco, sorprendiendo al hombre. "Siempre me pongo furioso cuando dicen cosas como esas sobre ti", le confesó. "Y no creo que seas así en absoluto. Quiero decir... Scorpius es tan buen chico y sanaste a Harry y... no creo que las cosas que dicen sean ciertas, ¿de acuerdo?".

Draco se había quedado tieso en el momento en que Teddy se apoyó contra él. No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer o decir. ¿Era este uno de esos momentos sentimentales que eran tonterías para él?

Scorpius vino al rescate, por supuesto.

Le dio unas palmaditas al cabello de Teddy y le dijo, "Creo que también eres un buen chico".

Teddy le sonrió a Scorpius. "Lo intento", le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse de Draco. "¡Hey! ¿Quieren ver algo genial, chicos?".

"Sí", dijo Scorpius con entusiasmo.

Teddy arrugó su rostro en concentración. Justo en frente de sus ojos, sus facciones se transformaron de manera que su piel se fue oscureciendo, su nariz se hizo más larga, sus labios fueron más delgados y su cabello se volvió de un color marrón a un enmarañado negro. Los Malfoy miraban embobados a la cicatriz de rayo que se grabó en la frente de Teddy. El niño abrió sus ojos para revelar sus brillantes ojos verdes. "Genial, ¿huh?".

"¿Qu-qué?", balbuceó Draco.

Teddy saltó del sofá y se paró frente a ellos con sus manos sobre sus caderas. "Soy Harry Potter", anunció mientras empujaba sus imaginarias gafas por su nariz. "¡Me gusta hacer explotar mi cocina porque limpiar es muy divertido!".

"¡Hey!".

Los tres se volvieron a mirar al marco de la puerta donde el verdadero Harry Potter estaba de pie, luciendo inquietantemente igual a la imitación de Teddy, con una expresión amarga y las manos en sus caderas.

Teddy rió con picardía y rápidamente cambió de nuevo a sí mismo.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?", espiró Scorpius.

"Soy un metamorfomago", le explicó Teddy. "Puedo cambiar a cualquiera que quiera ser".

"También ya te has metido en un montón de problemas", dijo Harry entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la habitación que olía un poco menos a tomates. "Así que... entonces, ¿quieren ir a comer fuera?".

Después de mucha persuasión, Draco siguió hoscamente a su hijo, primo y a Potter a través de una estrecha y concurrida calle empedrada. Las tiendas mágicas estaban estallando con clientes, no cabiendo duda de que buscaban los regalos de última hora. Metió sus frías manos dentro de sus bolsillos y miró a sus pies mientras caminaba sobre la resbaladiza acera. No le importaba mucho encontrarse con los ojos de alguna persona porque en caso de que alguien llegara a reconocerlo, eso conduciría a una evidente y exagerada incomodidad. Simplemente no valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Trató de pensar en la última vez que había salido a disfrutar de un bocadillo para comer. No podía recordarla. Y, ciertamente, nunca había llevado a Scorpius con él. Levantó la vista hacia el pequeño niño que estaba sosteniendo apretada la mano de Harry y lucía educadamente sorprendido frente a todo. Draco sabía que cuando Scorpius creciera, comenzaría a resentirse con Draco por no permitirle la experiencia del mundo real. Pero, por ahora, protegería al niño tanto como fuera posible. Agarrado de la mano de Harry Potter tenía tanta protección que cualquier niño podría conseguir. Eso no impidió que Draco se preocupara insistentemente.

Harry entró con ellos a su restaurante favorito y consiguió instantáneamente un lugar, siendo la celebridad que era. Terminaron en un reservado junto a la ventana. Teddy y Scorpius se sentaron cerca del cristal, mientras que Harry y Draco tomaron el pasillo. Los chicos miraban afuera con fascinación, dejando que sus respiraciones empañaran el vidrio y utilizando sus mangas para limpiarlo cuando no podían ver el exterior por más tiempo. Harry y Draco estudiadamente mantuvieron sus miradas sobre los menús. Estaban siendo corteses por el bien de los niños, nada más.

Scorpius dejó que su padre ordenara por él sin quejarse. Estaba seguro de que le gustaría cualquier cosa del restaurante porque todo olía muy bien. Estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la vista. Había tanta gente diferente afuera. Todo el mundo parecía demasiado serio, corriendo de aquí para allá con bolsas bajo sus brazos y sujetándolas con fuerza entre sus puños.

"Vamos a dibujar algo", le pidió Teddy a su primo. Respiró con determinación contra la ventana ahora empañada. Scorpius se apresuró a seguir su ejemplo. "La mejor parte es que no puedes fastidiarlo", Teddy le sonrió mientras usaba su dedo para dibujar un hombre hecho de palitos. "Si lo haces, sólo tienes que limpiarlo y empezar de nuevo, ¿cierto?".

"Mhm", Scorpius estuvo de acuerdo.

Harry alisó la servilleta de papel que estaba sobre la mesa, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio entre él y Draco. "Así que... ¿Qué haces ahora?", le preguntó con vacilación. No estaba seguro de si Draco se encontraba con algo de ánimo para continuar la pequeña charla.

Draco se encogió de hombros con aire distraído mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos sobre su hijo. "Trabajo para una firma privada de derecho", le respondió mientras extendió la mano y movió el vaso con agua de Scorpius lejos del codo del niño. "Ten cuidado", le murmuró. Scorpius se volvió a mirar a su padre, como diciendo '_Estoy siendo cuidadoso. Deja de avergonzarme_'.

Cuando Draco volvió su atención a Potter, se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba esperando pacientemente a que continuara hablando. "Oh", murmuró con confusión. No era frecuente que alguien quisiera oírlo hablar sobre el trabajo. "Um, manejamos pequeños acuerdos. Sobre todo las disputas maritales y las cuestiones de herencia". Se interrumpió. "Nada interesante".

"¿No lo encuentras interesante?", quiso saber Harry.

"Particularmente, no. Sólo es un montón de presiones en papel y legalidades".

"¿Qué otra cosa te gustaría estar haciendo?".

Draco parpadeó hacia Harry. "Yo... no estoy seguro", le dijo tras una pequeña pausa. "No hay muchas oportunidades para alguien como yo".

Harry asintió en comprensión. Estaba meramente sorprendido porque no podía ver a Malfoy trabajando para cualquier persona. "Siempre pensé que serías alguien quien poseería uno de esos imperios, ¿sabes?", le confesó. "Es extraño pensar en ti como un hombre de trabajo".

"¿Estás, deliberadamente, tratando de provocarme, Potter?".

"No tan deliberadamente".

"Ya veo".

Scorpius pareció percibir la incomodidad de Draco por ese tono de voz poco ceremonioso. Rápidamente terminó su dibujo sobre la ventana y luego se deslizó para sentarse cerca. Draco movió su brazo y lo envolvió alrededor de los hombros de Scorpius en un gesto distraído.

"¡Hey!", Teddy interrumpió con una amplia sonrisa. "Háblennos de sus juegos de Quidditch".

"Mi padre es un Buscador", dijo Scorpius significativamente.

"Harry también lo es", añadió Teddy, no queriendo ser aventajado. "Él nunca ha perdido".

"Bueno, eso es un poco exagerado", Harry le dijo a Scorpius con un modesto movimiento de cabeza.

Scorpius levantó la vista hacia Draco y le preguntó, "¿Alguna vez has perdido?".

Draco estaba un poco avergonzado por su racha, obviamente. No quería decirle a su hijo toda la verdad. "Bueno, he perdido unos cuantos partidos", le reveló. "También he ganado una justa parte".

"Sí", sonrió Scorpius. "Lo sabía".

"Estoy tratando de entrar al equipo de Quidditch", Teddy le anunció a la mesa. "Quiero ser un Cazador o un Buscador".

"Voy a ser un Buscador como mi padre", Scorpius le dijo a su primo. "¿Podemos jugar juntos?".

"¡Sí! Juguemos con los Weasley en el verano, ¿está bien?", exclamó Teddy.

"Está bien. Gracias".

Draco no expresó sus comentarios, pero apretó su agarre sobre su hijo. Realmente esperaba que Scorpius no llevara esa invitación en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo. Sabía que los Weasley estarían menos que inclinados a tener un Malfoy en su casa. Habían sido bastante escandalosos con su postura sobre su familia todos aquellos años, cuando fueron llevados a juicio después de que la guerra hubiera terminado. Draco no estaba sorprendido por su furia. Dudaba que sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado mucho, incluso después de casi una década.

"Puede venir conmigo".

Draco levantó la vista hacia Harry. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que tenía un leve ceño fruncido sobre su frente. Rápidamente lo alisó. "¿Perdón?", le preguntó.

"Este verano para ese juego de Quidditch. Él puede venir a la Madriguera conmigo", le explicó Harry. "Todos los niños juegan y no será el más joven".

Draco buscó en el rostro de Harry para tratar de discernir lo que el hombre estaba realmente tratando de decir. Harry asintió imperceptiblemente.

Antes de que Draco leyera sobre él, Scorpius cuchicheó, "¿Puede también venir mi padre? Puede jugar con nosotros, ¿verdad, señor Potter? Es realmente bueno".

Harry salvó las apariencias, diciendo, "Veremos si está libre ese fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo? Aún está muy lejano, en cualquier caso. Todavía es invierno".

Scorpius pareció satisfecho con esa vaga respuesta. Draco ahogó un suspiro. Había tantas cosas que todavía tenía que explicarle a su hijo. Scorpius no tenía idea de por qué a nadie le gustaba su padre. Esa era la razón de su irritabilidad cuando veía a Draco ser agraviado. Tal vez, si lo supiera, sería más comprensivo. Por otra parte, si lo sabía, vería a Draco de un matiz diferente a través del cristal.

Ya no había muchas personas que pudieran reconocer a los Malfoy. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la guerra, después de todo. Las profundas inseguridades de Draco fueron la causa en mayor parte de su escondite e intensa privacidad. Sin embargo, sus inseguridades surgieron de algunos incidentes que se produjeron durante los primeros dos o tres años después de que la guerra hubo terminado.

Sus dos padres fueron condenados a Azkaban. Aunque la prisión era una fracción del agujero infernal que solía ser, todavía era una sentencia de la que ninguna familia se avergonzaría de ser parte, Draco incluido. La mayoría de sus bienes habían sido poseídos por el Ministerio, salvo la Mansión y algunos ahorros. Se alegró de que no lo dejaran vagando por las calles, por lo menos. No pudo encontrar un trabajo durante años, porque nadie estaba dispuesto a permanecer en la habitación con él durante más de diez minutos. Fue ridiculizado en las calles por la espalda en voz baja y por discretas manos. La pared divisoria entre su casa y el camino era a menudo vandalizada con mensajes escritos en rojo. Los prejuicios corrían a gran velocidad.

Pero todo eso se había desvanecido mientras los recuerdos de la guerra se erosionaban en las mentes de las personas. Draco había conseguido poner sus manos sobre su actual trabajo hace un poco más de cinco años, justo antes del nacimiento de Scorpius. Quizás su desesperación para mantener al nuevo bebé le había llevado a dejar de lado sus reservas y esforzarse por mantener un ingreso estable. Las cartas de odio y el grafiti habían parado hace años y, muy probablemente debido a la falta de represalias por parte de Draco. Eventualmente, su nombre ya no era tabú y, aunque suscitaba una especie de escalofrío en muchas personas, eso no invocaba tanto odio o enojo; sólo indiferencia.

Los Weasley eran la excepción. Habían sufrido horriblemente desde la guerra y los Malfoy, a sus ojos, eran los traidores. Hermione había sido torturada en la Mansión Malfoy. Dobby había muerto a manos de Bellatrix. Draco casi había matado al Trío Dorado en ese fuego en la Sala de los Requerimientos. Lucius había perdido la varita que mató a tantos niños. Las heridas estaban todavía frescas en la mente de los Weasley.

Draco odiaría estar a tres metros de ellos. Odiaría que su _hijo_ estuviera a tres metros de ellos.

Pasó el resto del almuerzo preocupado por esto y aquello. Ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había comido o cualquiera de los temas de conversación a su alrededor. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Potter y su ahijado, más ansioso se estaba poniendo. Siempre se decía a sí mismo que estaba preocupado por su hijo, pero también estaba preocupado por sí mismo. No estaba acostumbrado a dichos encuentros casuales.

¿Qué, exactamente, quería Potter con ellos?

"Sólo quiero que Teddy se reúna con su familia", le dijo Harry cuando se lo preguntó. "¿No es esa una buena razón?". Estaban de vuelta en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Scorpius había insistido tranquilamente el saltarse la siesta y Draco había cedido después de ver la expresión suplicante de su hijo. Así que los chicos estaban arriba en el cuarto de Teddy de nuevo, dejando a los adultos para conversar abajo.

"Nosotros no somos familia", Draco trató de argumentar. "Nunca nos hemos reunido. Sólo porque estemos relacionados por la sangre eso no nos hace familia".

La boca de Harry se retorció y se sentó de nuevo en su silla mientras sus cejas se fruncieron. "¿En serio?", murmuró.

"¿Qué?".

"Sólo pensé... Bueno, yo sólo... parecías el tipo de persona que pensaría todo lo contrario".

Draco se sintió ofendido. "¿Qué estás diciendo, Potter?", espetó.

"Estoy diciendo que pensaba que la sangre era todo lo que importaba para ti", le respondió Harry con franqueza.

Hubo un completo silencio después de algunos minutos. Harry se dio cuenta de que realmente necesitaba aprender a poner un pie en su boca la próxima vez que quisiera discutir con Malfoy. Siempre terminaban en este tipo de posiciones incómodas.

"Entonces, sácalo de tu sistema", Draco le pidió mientras sacudía una pelusa invisible de sus pantalones.

"Sí", murmuró Harry. "Lo siento". Odiaba que Draco estuviera siendo el maduro en todas sus conversaciones. No se suponía que eso sucediera.

**888**

N/T: Sólo diré que el licor me hace _muuuuy _feliz :)

¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor: **_**SoulMalady.**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, ****Ring. Black**, Evanina, Lily Dangerous Black, jessyriddle, Anónimo, Nozomi Black, Violet Stwy, Hime-Sora y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo VI.**

"Entonces, ¿qué es eso que he escuchado sobre ti uniéndote a la pandilla de Potter?".

Draco hizo una mueca hacia su mejor amigo. "¿De dónde sacas todos esos chismes?", murmuró detrás de su taza de té. Él y Theo estaban sentados en una mesa privada en un pequeña cafetería por la oficina, como siempre hacían, al menos, una vez cada pocos meses, poniéndose al día con las cosas. Él era una de las pocas personas de Hogwarts con las que Draco se reunía. Theo había ayudado un montón a Draco cuando se trató de realizar su reinserción en el mundo adulto y después de que llegaban todas esas fechas de corte y tal. Siempre hablaba sobre cómo los Slytherin necesitaban permanecer juntos o alguna otra tontería. Pero Draco sabía que Theo tenía una debilidad por él, por lo tanto, el trato especial.

"Eso no importa. Dime", le instó Theo con una descarada sonrisa.

"Él es el profesor de Scorp. Eso es _todo_", le dijo Draco. "También está cuidando de mi primo, así que nos invitó a su casa una vez".

"¿Cómo han conseguido no matarse entre sí? Se han vuelto un poco más civilizados, ¿verdad?".

"Se podría decir que sí". Draco rodó sus ojos. "Las peleas no valen la pena con él. Odio sus virtuosos puntos de vista. No vas a creer las cosas que tengo que aguantar".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Criticó mi paternidad porque Scorpius era tranquilo en clase. Quiero decir, ¿qué diablos está mal con él?", bufó Draco. "Sólo deseo que se aparte de mi camino. Es como si estuviera tratando de conseguir entrar en mi cabeza".

"Él sabe cómo sacarte de quicio, Draco", Theo se echó a reír. "Eso es todo. Él conoce los botones correctos que debe presionar. Así que, en realidad, eres parcialmente culpable por su comportamiento. Probablemente lo estás instigando a ello. Siempre lo has hecho. Ustedes dos nunca pudieron dejarse el uno al otro".

"Bueno, he _estado_ dejándolo solo por los últimos diez años, ¿correcto?", argumentó Draco.

"Sí. No tenías otra opción", murmuró Theo para sí mismo. "De todos modos, ¿qué es eso sobre tu primo?".

"El hijo de la hija de mi tía vive con él", le dijo Draco ondeando distantemente su mano. "Lo que sea. Él no tiene padres. Supongo que Potter simpatiza con esa situación".

"Oh, crece de una maldita vez, Malfoy", le dijo Theo cansadamente. "Por lo menos _trata_ de hablar como un adulto".

"¡Lo soy!".

"¡Estás contrariándote por Harry Potter! ¿Es que no te has metido ya en suficientes problemas?".

"¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Unirme a su maldita y feliz fiesta de autocompasión? ¡Él es como una broma!".

"Él le está _enseñando_ a tu hijo".

Draco rechinó sus dientes y no respondió. Theo suspiró en derrota. Conocía esa mirada muy bien. Draco estaba siendo un idiota testarudo y nada que nadie hiciera conseguiría relajarlo. Terminaron su taza en silencio, que fue el tiempo suficiente para que Draco terminara de enfurruñarse. "¿Cómo está el trabajo para ti?", le preguntó de mala gana mientras servía otra taza para Theo.

"Bien, bien", le dijo Theo. "Puede ser que esté buscando un ascenso a finales de este trimestre".

"¿En serio?".

"Mhm".

"Wow. Felicidades", comentó Draco. "Ya era hora, ¿cierto?".

"Oh, sí", se mofó Theo. "Creo que cinco años es demasiado tiempo". Entonces hizo un movimiento de echar un vistazo a su reloj. "Así que... ¿Cuándo vas a recoger a Scorpius?".

Draco parpadeó hacia él una vez antes de entrecerrar sus ojos. "No vas a venir también", objetó. "De ninguna manera".

"¡Vamos, Draco!", le rogó Theo. "_Realmente_ quiero ver a Potter con vómito sobre sus zapatos y chicle en su cabello".

Draco le dio un puntapié bajo la mesa. "Si lo pones de esa manera, no tengo más remedio que dejar que vengas", refunfuñó.

Así que, una hora después, los dos esperaron en las verjas y observaron las puertas delanteras. Tomó algunos minutos antes de que vieran al pequeño chico en medio de todos los demás estudiantes. Scorpius sonrió en anticipación cuando vio que su padre no estaba solo. Amaba a Theo. Theo siempre le traía un montón de regalos de sus viajes alrededor del mundo. También sabía que Theo era el mejor amigo de Draco. Theo siempre los hacía reír. Bajó corriendo las escaleras con su mochila balanceándose peligrosamente de lado a lado. No podía esperar a ver lo que Theo le había traído esta vez.

Se detuvo en seco frente al hombre. "¡Hola, tío Theo!", lo saludó.

"Hey, enano", Theo le respondió mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. "No me llames 'enano'", le regañó.

"Bueno, deja de llamarme 'tío', entonces".

"Que tonto", Scorpius resopló mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de Theo y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Theo lo levantó mientras se reía. Él siempre se alegraba de que Scorpius no fuera uno de esos niños que se quejaban y lloriqueaban por todo a sus padres. Este niño era muy maduro y alguien con quien Theo no tenía problemas para pasar un día.

"Dame eso", le dijo Draco mientras sacaba la mochila de la espalda de Scorpius. "No hay necesidad de actuar tan emocionado. Él ni siquiera es tan emocionante".

"Lo es", replicó Scorpius, viniendo al rescate de Theo en un instante. "Él es emocionante". Le gustaba Theo porque a Draco le gustaba Theo. Ese era motivo suficiente. Tampoco había visto a Theo en años.

"Hey", susurró Theo en tono burlón. "He oído que tu maestro es Harry Potter".

"¡Sí!", Scorpius asintió violentamente. Entonces giró su cabeza hacia atrás y apuntó hacia Harry que estaba de pie junto a la puerta, regulando el tráfico. "Ahí está. Ése es mi maestro".

"Bueno, bueno, bueno", Theo tarareó mientras codeaba a Draco sugestivamente. "No es tan glamuroso ahora, ¿verdad?".

Y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo, levantó su mano y saludó hacia Harry.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", siseó Draco mientras le daba una palmada a la mano de Theo para bajarla. "¿Estás loco?".

"Sólo quiero saludarlo", Theo frunció el ceño. "¿Qué hay de malo con eso?".

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared. Theo Nott le acababa de hacer señas. Si iba, tendría que socializar con él y Draco. Si no iba, se vería como un completo idiota. Después de sopesar sus opciones un poco y luego ver ondear también la mano de Scorpius hacia él, se arrastró lejos de las puertas y caminó penosamente hacia ellos.

Theo se inclinó hacia Draco mientras reía disimuladamente y le susurraba, "Se ve como si estuviera a punto de conseguir su última comida". Draco le dio un golpe alejándose irritado.

"Hey", murmuró Harry mientras deslizaba sospechosamente sus ojos entre los dos hombres.

"Tanto tiempo, Potter", le dijo Theo con un asentimiento cortés. "¿Cómo van las cosas?".

"Bien. ¿Y para ti?".

"Bien, bien". Theo desplazó a Scorpius sobre su otro brazo. "Así que veo que ahora estás limpiando mocos de mocosos".

Harry se erizó mientras Scorpius tiraba del cabello de Theo. "Eso no es amable", murmuró el niño. "Sé agradable, Theo".

"No, es sólo que estaba esperando que fueras un Auror o alguna otra cosa de similar calibre", siguió diciendo Theo mientras chocaba cabezas con Scorpius para conseguir que lo soltara.

"Bueno, siento decepcionarte", lo desairó Harry. "Sucede que me gusta este trabajo".

"Bien", asintió Theo. "¿Y cómo lo está haciendo este enano?".

"Hey", refunfuñó Scorpius en voz baja.

Harry echó un vistazo hacia Draco por un momento antes de decir, "Lo está haciendo muy bien. Es un placer tenerlo cerca". Sonrió cuando Scorpius lo miró tímidamente. "Lo es", le aseguró al niño.

"Bueno, seguro que es un dolor tenerlo en casa", declaró Theo.

"¡Padre!", lloriqueó Scorpius.

"Tenemos que irnos", Draco intervino rápidamente. Tiró duro de la túnica de Theo para conseguir que se callara.

"Sí, claro", Theo estuvo de acuerdo sin quejarse. "Bueno verte de nuevo, Potter".

"Adiós, señor Potter", le dijo Scorpius. "Nos vemos mañana".

"Nos vemos mañana, Scorpius", repitió Harry. Justo cuando Draco se volvió para seguir a Theo fuera de las verjas, fue jalado suavemente. "¿Puedo hablar contigo por un segundo?", le preguntó el profesor.

"Uh, claro", balbuceó Draco. "¿Qué?".

Harry cambió su peso incómodamente mientras deslizaba sus frías manos dentro de sus bolsillos. "El próximo viernes es el espectáculo histórico de la escuela. Scorpius te ha hablado de eso, ¿cierto?", le preguntó.

"Sí, lo hizo".

"Me estaba preguntando si... su madre también estará aquí".

Draco parpadeó rápidamente. "¿Qué?".

"Los niños están haciendo algunas manualidades para los padres", se apresuró a decir Harry. "Me estaba preguntando si Scorpius podría esperar ver a su madre como-".

"S-sí", le interrumpió Draco. "Por supuesto. ¿Qué... ¿En serio me estás preguntando esto?".

"Lo siento", se disculpó Harry. "Es sólo que, si ella no será capaz de hacerlo, es más fácil para Scorpius si tú-".

"Ella va a estar ahí", espetó Draco. "Aprende un poco de tacto, por el amor de Merlín". Salió furioso sin molestarse en escuchar la respuesta balbuceada.

"¿Qué dijo?", le preguntó Theo en conspiración mientras se apresuraba para alcanzar a Draco con largas zancadas. "¿Algo horrible?".

"El señor Potter nunca es horrible", Scorpius corrigió a Theo. "Él siempre es muy agradable con todos. Él siempre está sonriendo".

"Él no estaba sonriendo ahora mismo, ¿verdad?", señaló Theo. Scorpius frunció el ceño hacia él.

Draco no habló hasta que se hubieron desaparecido de las calles y aterrizaron en los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy. "Me preguntó si Astoria iba a estar en esa cosa de la escuela el viernes. ¡Simplemente así!", explotó. "Actuaba como si ella fuera una especie de-", se interrumpió con un frustrado gruñido mientras pisoteaba escaleras arriba y abría la puerta dramáticamente.

Un muy divertido Theo lo siguió dentro "¿Como si ella fuera una especie de qué?", le instó. Scorpius estaba sobresaltado, por lo que no dijo una palabra.

"El punto es que él piensa que Scorpius es un niño dañado de un hogar roto", le espetó Draco.

"Bueno... Él cree que es así, ¿no es cierto?", Theo se encogió de hombros.

"Mi hogar no está roto", intervino Scorpius "Está bien. Se lo diré al señor Potter mañana".

"¡No!", exclamó Draco, girando alrededor para encontrarse con los ojos de Scorpius. "No le digas cada pequeña cosa que escuchas en esta casa, ¿entendido?".

"¿Por qué no?", Scorpius le preguntó genuinamente. "Está bien, padre. A él le gusta saber si las cosas están rotas. Ayer, Annie rompió el-".

"¡Argh!", Draco tiró de su cabello mientras se daba la vuelta y se mantenía pisando fuerte hasta la sala de estar en donde finalmente se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Theo estaba ahora riéndose mientras lo seguía. Scorpius parecía muy confundido. Draco contuvo sus agudas palabras sólo porque su hijo estaba presente. "Ya sabes, esto es lo que odio de Potter. Quiere hacerlo todo tan perfecto", despotricó. "¿Y qué si estamos separados? ¡No es como si fuera la primera vez que un matrimonio no ha funcionado! Potter está actuando como si esto fuera una especie de asunto tabú. ¡Como si Scorpius necesitara un trato especial, porque su madre no vive con él! ¡Estoy tan harto de su pensamiento elitista, Theo! Todo lo que él hace es contrariarme". Se tomó un momento para respirar.

Theo se sentó junto a él y mantuvo a Scorpius cerca. "¿Qué dijo exactamente?", le preguntó cuidadosamente.

"¡No importa lo _que_ dijo! ¡Importa _cómo_ lo dijo!".

Scorpius levantó su mano.

"¿Qué?", gruñó Draco.

"El señor Potter no me da un trato especial". Negó con su cabeza para enfatizar su punto. "Él es agradable con _todo el mundo_. En serio, Theo. Y tal vez no supo _cómo_ decirlo porque él no tiene una madre. ¿Cierto?".

Eso dejó a Draco callado realmente rápido. Theo estaba retorciéndose de risa, sin embargo. "¡Oh, _Merlín_, Scorp! ¿_Qué_ acabas de _decir_?", Theo soltó una carcajada.

Ahora Scorpius se veía inseguro. "Yo... um... Mis amigos en la escuela lo dijeron... el señor Potter no tiene una madre o un padre", vaciló.

"Mi precioso niño está creciendo como un perfecto Malfoy", gritó Theo lleno de alegría. Inclinó la barbilla de Scorpius levantándola y le dijo, "¿Sabías que tu padre también dijo esas palabras conmigo cuando éramos niños pequeños? Bueno, no en los términos políticamente correctos, por supuesto. Pero tienen la misma esencia. Tienes un largo camino que recorrer, pequeño bobalicón".

"Espera... ¿_Tiene_ una madre y un padre?". Todo esto hacía reír y confundía a Scorpius. No estaba seguro de si sus fuentes eran correctas después de todo. Tal vez el señor Potter _tenía_ una madre y un padre.

Draco se hundió en el sofá y cubrió su rostro detrás de sus manos. "Soy _tan_ mal padre", se lamentó.

"Él no ha dicho nada incriminatorio... todavía", bromeó Theo. Abrazó a Scorpius tranquilizadoramente. "Tienes razón, Scorp. El señor Potter ya no tiene una madre o un padre. Pero los tuvo, cuando era un pequeño bebé".

"Pero ellos murieron, ¿cierto?", finalizó Scorpius.

"Oh, necesito un trago", gimió Draco mientras se levantaba del sofá y salía de la habitación antes de escuchar nada más de su inocente hijo.

"Theo, dime", suspiró Scorpius. "Mi padre está siendo tonto".

"¿Qué te gustaría saber?", Theo le sonrió ampliamente. "¿Sobre el señor Potter?".

"Mhm. Quiero saber por qué él no le gusta a papá".

"Bueno, hay muchas razones. ¿Por dónde empezar?", Theo golpeteo su barbilla teatralmente. "Los dos eran muy malos el uno con el otro cuando estaban juntos en Hogwarts. Y ambos estaban en casas opuestas, por lo que se peleaban _por todo_".

"Pero ahora ellos ya han crecido", razonó Scorpius. "Y necesitan ser agradables. Así es como funciona. Cuando creces, no puedes ser malo nunca más".

"Así es", Theo estaba totalmente de acuerdo. "Pero la cosa con Harry y tu papá es que nunca parecen haber crecido cuando se ven el uno al otro. Actúan como chiquillos en su lugar. Eso lo explica todo, ¿no es así?".

"Sí", Scorpius se dio cuenta. Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado. "¡Eso es, Theo! ¡Solían pelear cuando eran niños pequeños! Necesito que mi padre crezca ahora".

"También necesitas que Harry crezca".

"Se lo diré".

"¿Qué vas a decirle?", le preguntó Theo. Apenas y podía ocultar su alegre sonrisita.

"Le diré que crezca", recitó Scorpius.

"¡No!", objetó Draco fuertemente mientras entraba apresuradamente de vuelta a la habitación con un vaso de su muy necesaria bebida alcohólica. "¡No, no, no! ¡No, no lo harás!".

"Hey, ¿dónde está el mío?", refunfuñó Theo mientras sujetaba su mano.

"¡Deja de enseñarle esas cosas a mi hijo!", insistió Draco. "¡Me voy a meter en muchos problemas por tu culpa!".

"Papá, necesitas crecer", le aconsejó Scorpius. "Tú eres mi padre ahora. No más peleas con el señor Potter. Él no tiene una madre o un padre, así que no sabe qué decir. Eso es todo. Él sabe cómo hablar _conmigo_. Si eres agradable con él, él sabrá cómo hablar _contigo_ también".

"Los amo chicos", Theo rió disimuladamente.

**888**

"... y es por eso que usted necesita crecer, señor Potter".

Harry estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo, aturdido. Acababa de ser sermoneado por un niño de cinco años. "Yo... ya veo...", titubeó.

"No se sienta mal", le dijo Scorpius. Incluso acarició la mejilla de Harry. "Mi padre se sintió mal ayer. No quiero que usted se sienta mal también. Mi hogar no está roto. Está muy intacto".

"¿Roto?", gimió Harry. "Scorpius... ¿Dónde oíste eso?".

"Mi padre dijo que usted lo dijo".

"¿Sabes lo que eso significa?".

"Eso creo…".

Harry suspiró y dio unas palmaditas en el suelo delante de él, mientras hacía un gesto a Scorpius para que se sentara también. El niño obedeció. "Sé que tu hogar no está roto", comenzó diciendo Harry. "He estado allí, ¿recuerdas?".

"Mhm".

"Algunas veces... un hogar roto significa que... mamá y papá no viven en la misma casa", trató de explicarle Harry. "Como tu mamá y tu papá".

A Scorpius no le gustó esa explicación en absoluto. "No estoy roto", argumentó. "Estoy bien, señor Potter".

"Lo sé", se apresuró a decir Harry. "Lo sé. Es sólo una expresión. ¿Sabes lo que son? Como... si dijera que están lloviendo gatos y perros, no es que en realidad estén lloviendo gatos y perros, ¿verdad? Es simplemente que llueve mucho. Así que, cuando alguien viene de un hogar roto, en realidad no significa que estén rotos". Estaba realmente estropeando esto. "Oh, dios", murmuró en voz baja. "Um... Es como-".

"¿Usted viene de un hogar roto, señor Potter?".

Harry hizo una pausa. "Yo... um...".

"Porque usted... sus padres no están en su casa, ¿verdad? Ellos no viven con usted, porque ellos... ellos murieron, ¿no?", Scorpius inclinó su cabeza inquisitivamente.

"Oh, wow", suspiró Harry. "Yo... ¿supongo?", palmeó su cabello hacia abajo, el cual era un nervioso hábito que se disparaba cuando era puesto en situaciones como esta. "¿Eso está bien?".

"No lo sé", susurró Scorpius en secreto. "¿Está bien?".

"_Yo_ creo que está bien", le respondió Harry.

"Está bien. Entonces, también creo que está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Scorpius. "Los dos estamos rotos y eso está bien".

"Y lo siento, Scorpius".

"¿Por qué?".

"Por ser grosero con tu papá. Sé que herí sus sentimientos. No quise hacerlo".

"Lo sé", le dijo Scorpius con un serio asentimiento. Entonces se levantó y se acercó a darle un incómodo abrazo de lado a Harry. "Le dije que creciera también, así que él no lastimará sus sentimientos de nuevo. Voy a ir a jugar ahora. ¿Quiere venir?".

"Yo-yo creo que me sentaré aquí por un rato, en realidad".

"Está bien".

**888**

La siguiente vez que Harry y Draco se encontraron en la escuela resultó ser tan embarazoso como nunca. Scorpius se interpuso entre ellos, mirándolos a su vez, para ver quién hablaba primero. Ningún hombre realmente se reconoció el uno al otro y estuvieron allí durante casi un minuto antes de que Draco rompiera el silencio. "Scorpius, desaparece", le murmuró.

"¿A dónde?", le preguntó Scorpius con impaciencia. "¿A la zona de juegos?", salió corriendo hacia los nevados jardines antes de que su padre pudiera responder.

"Sólo a los columpios", llamó Draco detrás de él. Scorpius levantó un guante, pero no se molestó en mirar hacia atrás.

"Lo siento", le dijo Harry primero. "Y-yo no quise... Quiero decir que no sé cómo-".

"Está bien", le interrumpió Draco. "Pude haber reaccionado de forma exagerada. Sé que no significa cualquier cosa para-".

"Nunca significará nada como eso. No quería que Scorpius-".

"Sé que estás haciendo sólo lo mejor para él".

"Sí".

Arrastraron sus pies sobre el lugar con ansiedad. Era extraño finalmente saldar cuentas de esta forma. Ninguno estaba tratando de anotar para sí o vengarse de un desaire. Todo estaba perdonado. Sólo hicieron falta las severas palabras de Scorpius.

"Él... um", Harry tragó para humedecer su garganta. "Me preguntó sobre ho-hogares rotos. Traté de expli-".

"Me lo contó", murmuró Draco. "Dijo que también venías de un hogar roto y que estabas bien con eso, así-".

"No sabía qué más decirle".

"Está bien". Draco levantó la vista hacia Harry. "Él conoce la situación entre su madre y yo. No es lo que parece. Sólo quiero que lo sepas. Todavía somos mejores amigos, ¿de acuerdo?".

Harry se sonrojó. "Sí. Claro", estaba desconcertado. "Um... Eso es bueno".

"Te estoy diciendo esto porque no quiero que lo trates como tratarías a un niño de un mal matrimonio. Él no es así. Él es diferente", Draco trató de explicar. "Su situación es muy diferente".

Harry de repente puso su mano entre ellos.

Draco la miró fijamente por un momento mientras trataba de averiguar lo que Potter estaba tratando de hacer. "Uh...".

"Sólo tendremos que empezar de nuevo", le dijo Harry. "Quiero empezar de nuevo porque simplemente odio que seas más maduro que yo".

Draco arqueó sus cejas y después comenzó a reír. "¿En serio, Potter?".

"Sí, ¿por favor?", Harry prácticamente le rogó. "Esto es mortificante".

"Sí, claro. Lo que sea", Draco se rió entre dientes mientras estrechaba la mano de Harry. "Comenzaremos de nuevo ahora".

"Está bien. Genial. Gracias". Harry no había levantado la vista hacia él apropiadamente ni una sola vez. "Yo-yo debería volver a entrar".

"Entonces, nos vemos el viernes...".

"Mhm". Harry giró sobre sus talones y se escabulló tan rápido como pudo sobre el resbaladizo cemento. Draco no paró de sonreír, incluso después de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de Potter. Hizo un gesto con su mano a su hijo que estaba balanceándose alegremente en el conjunto de juegos. Las cosas iban a ser mucho más interesantes ahora. Simplemente lo sabía.

**888**

N/T: Jajajaja, ¡todxs ustedes son extra agradables! :) Y créanme que no son lxs únicxs que no pueden dejar esa frasecita… LOL

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor: **_**SoulMalady.**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, NightmareRebel, Lunatica Dark, Hime-Sora, meyamoadriytu, Lily Dangerous Black, jessyriddle, Darren's Loveeer, Cannelle Vert, susigabi, sacha guerra, Ring. Black, AlexLopezGua, Nozomi Black, alessa-vulturi, sra. moka, Violet Stwy, Linne-'Malfoy, Ahgness Black, Yuu Scarlet, Evanina **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: ¡Dios mío, gracias por todos los increíbles comentarios, chicos! Voy a responder a aquellos a los que sea capaz de hacerlo. A los comentarios anónimos, abrazos a todos :)**

**888**

**Capítulo VII.**

"¿Esto está bien?", Scorpius le preguntó preocupado mientras alisaba su camisa y se aseguraba de que toda estuviera dentro de sus pantalones. Se mantuvo palmeando su húmedo cabello y recogiendo pelusas de su pantalón, mientras esperaba junto a la puerta principal. Draco no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos. "Padre, deja de hacer eso", le espetó el pequeño Malfoy.

¡Astoria estaba llegando a la ciudad!

Tenía que lucir lo más presentable posible para su madre. Ya había puesto todo sus trabajos escolares sobre la mesa del comedor en el orden correcto. Su padre no le ayudó para nada. Ellos simplemente se fruncieron el ceño el uno al otro durante todo el día. Scorpius sabía que a Draco no le gustaba todo el alboroto. Pero su madre venía a visitarlo, por lo que podía agitarse tanto como quisiera. Se aseguró de que su habitación estuviera ordenada y que sus juguetes fueran guardados en los estantes correctos. Tenía sus libros listos para mostrarle a su madre cuán bien podía leer ahora. Incluso limpió la sala de estar, esponjó los cojines y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en el lugar correcto.

Dio un salto, con sus pies en el aire, cuando escuchó pasos por la puerta. Corrió hasta ella y la abrió con una floritura.

"Oh, querido", comentó Astoria con sorpresa.

"Madre", Scorpius le sonrió tímidamente. "Hola".

"Oh, querido", le arrulló mientras se agachaba para levantar a su hijo. "¡Mírate! ¡Estás tan crecido!".

Scorpius la abrazó con fuerza. "Me alegro de que hayas venido", le susurró. "Vamos a divertirnos".

"Lo haremos", le susurró en respuesta mientras luchaba por conseguir hacer pasar su maleta y a su hijo a través de la puerta.

Draco no movió un dedo para ayudarla.

"Oof", gruñó mientras dejaba caer su equipaje dramáticamente sobre el suelo, al mismo tiempo que mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su ex esposo por encima del hombro de su hijo. Él no se alejó de la barandilla contra la que estaba apoyado. Ella le frunció el ceño y empujó su maleta hacia adelante con su pie. Él arqueó una ceja con desprecio.

Ella pateó la maleta hacia él, golpeándolo en las espinillas. "¡Ow!", se quejó. "¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Ladrillos?".

"Sí", le dijo simple y malévolamente. Entonces fue su turno de ignorarlo. Volvió su atención hacia Scorpius. "Desearía que me escribieras más a menudo", le murmuró. Le dio un amoroso beso en su mejilla. "Realmente disfruto leyendo tus cartas".

"Todavía no puedo escribir, Madre", Scorpius razonó pacientemente. "Y Padre no tiene tiempo para escribirlas por mí. Ya lo sabes". Apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro, encima de sus caudalosos rizos dorados. "Hueles bien. Como las flores".

"Vaya, gracias", ella se rió mientras hacía su camino hacia la sala de estar. Draco le hizo una mueca a sus espaldas antes de agitar su varita hacia su bolso y enviarlo a su habitación.

Los dos se habían conocido a través de amigos mutuos unos años después de la guerra. Después de sólo cinco meses de noviazgo, se habían comprometido y casado. Estaban unidos por el amor y eran jóvenes. Fueron felices, incluso. Pero sólo durante tres años. Solamente hasta la llegada no anunciada de Scorpius.

Astoria no estaba lista para un niño. Ella nunca se había imaginado a sí misma con uno. Así que se había sorprendido cuando Draco ferozmente la instó a quedarse con el bebé. Sus problemas maritales comenzaron a surgir después de eso. Astoria comenzó a odiar a Draco por hacerla sentir culpable de sus sentimientos. Draco comenzó a odiar a Astoria debido a su actitud aparentemente insensible hacia su hijo. Y, justo antes de que Scorpius naciera, se separaron con las aguas agitadas debajo del puente.

El día en que Astoria entró en labor, no se molestó en llamar a Draco. No podía soportar mirarlo, ni por otro segundo. Ella sabía que se había engañado a sí misma al pensar que su naturaleza volátil de alguna manera podría combinar perfectamente con un matrimonio feliz. Lo odiaba por lo que él la estaba haciendo pasar. Ni siquiera quería decirle que su hijo estaba a punto de llegar al mundo.

Pero, con cuatro horas de contracciones, estaba sollozando por él. Gritando por él.

El alivio que sintió cuando vio su rostro aquella noche fue enorme, algo que ella no se atrevió a compartir con nadie. Ella apretó su mano con fuerza y lo dejó frotar sus sudorosos mechones de cabello alejándolos de su cara. Estaba tan contenta por él en ese momento.

Y cuando él colocó suavemente al precioso bebé contra su pecho, estaba llena de tanto amor. No se detuvo a sí misma de presionar besos sobre las pequeñas mejillas y los labios de Scorpius. Y cuando levantó la mirada hacia Draco y le vio articular, "Gracias", ella le creyó. De todo corazón...

Ahora estaban allí, cinco años más tarde, en la mansión rodeados por libros y dibujos. Scorpius se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Astoria, como hacía a menudo cuando estaban juntos. Se quedó muy quieto mientras dormía. Era el niño más dulce que cualquier madre podría pedir. Ella lo vio dormir por un largo rato, lo acunó contra ella manteniéndolo sano y salvo. El niño la abrazó muy fuerte, bendito su pequeño corazón. Astoria besó su cabello por centésima vez esa noche. Entonces levantó la mirada hacia Draco educadamente.

Él estaba sentado junto a ella en el sofá, acomodado de tal manera que estaba descansando su brazo a lo largo de la parte trasera del sofá y su cabeza descansaba sobre ella, mirando a la madre y al hijo tranquilamente. Su expresión somnolienta se convirtió en un desagradable ceño fruncido cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando.

"Hey, y ahora…", Astoria chasqueó su lengua. "Te extrañé, Draco. De verdad".

"Extrañas el drama", la corrigió.

"Por supuesto".

"Por lo menos podrías haberme _insinuado_ el que Potter iba a ser su maestro, Stori", se quejó. "¡No sabes por lo que he estado pasando estos últimos cuatro meses! Lo juro por Merlín, estuve tan cerca de arrancarle la cabeza".

"Me alegra el verlos a los dos llevándose bien, entonces", Astoria se rió.

Draco resopló desdeñosamente. "Lo estamos consiguiendo por ahora, no gracias a ti", la desairó. "Nada más justo para Scorp que mantengamos una relación profesional".

"Por fin ustedes dos se cansaron de luchar, ¿huh?".

"Lo que sea".

Ella le guiñó un ojo descaradamente. "Sólo quería que tuvieras un poco más de emoción en tu vida, querido", le reveló con un gesto pragmático de su mano. "Todo lo que haces es dormir y trabajar. Harry Potter es simplemente el tipo correcto de drama, nada demasiado sensacional, pero sólo lo suficiente para hacerte reñir. Theo me lo contó todo".

"Lo sabía".

Ella apretó a Scorpius fuertemente. "Él es un campeón, ¿no es así?", murmuró. "Ha cambiado tanto".

Draco asintió y sonrió. "La escuela lo está cambiando, supongo. Habla más. Las cosas que dice son... terroríficas, la verdad", le dijo. "Es tan inteligente". Extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hijo. "Todo el mundo que lo ha conocido está tan impresionado con él. Potter no tiene nada más que elogios".

"Entonces nuevamente...".

"Sí. Es de Potter de quien estamos hablando".

"Sin embargo, su recomendación significaría un mundo de diferencia para Scorpius".

"Lo sé", le dijo.

"¿Lo sabes?".

Él parpadeó hacia ella sin comprender.

Ella le dio un enorme asentimiento.

"Oh", Draco gimió y giró su cabeza para ocultar su rostro contra su brazo. "Ya veo", murmuró.

"Tú siempre fallas en ver el panorama general, Draco. Lo bueno es que me tienes a tu alrededor", le dijo sin demasiada modestia. "Contar con Harry Potter en nuestro lado es increíblemente importante para el futuro de Scorpius. ¿Por qué crees que luché tan duro para conseguir que entrara en esa escuela? Me alegro de que ustedes dos hayan hecho las paces. Todo es por tu bebé, ¿correcto?".

"Sí, sí", le concedió Draco. "Eres toda una conocedora y yo sólo soy tu humilde siervo, aquí para servir a su alteza".

"En efecto... Idiota". Movió a Scorpius en sus brazos y se levantó. "Está pegado a mí".

Scorpius gimoteó en voz baja y revoloteó sus pesados ojos abriéndolos. "Papi", lloriqueó.

"¿Papi?", Astoria le hizo eco mientras se daba la vuelta deliberadamente para elevar una burlona ceja hacia Draco.

"Ah, las cosas han cambiado", le sonrió Draco. Se deslizó fuera del sofá y se inclinó para presionar un suave beso contra la mejilla de Scorpius. "Buenas noches", le susurró.

Con un tranquilo suspiro, Scorpius cerró sus ojos y se durmió otra vez, abrazando apretadamente a su madre.

"Vaya, vaya, Draco", Astoria chasqueó su lengua. "Si vas por ahí actuando tan dulce como ahora, todo el mundo va a empezar a desmayarse".

"Cállate", se rió entre dientes Draco. "Buenas noches a ti también. Espero que él patee duro".

Ella le frunció el ceño con reproche antes comenzar a alejarse.

**888**

Harry notó el buen estado de ánimo de Scorpius justo cuando el niño caminaba dentro de la clase. "Vaya, no te había visto emocionado", le comentó mientras lo ayudaba a poner la mochila en el gancho.

Scorpius inmediatamente trató de parecer hosco, lo que fue cómico de ver debido a que su gran sonrisa decayó en un instante y sus hombros se hundieron teatralmente.

"No hay necesidad de fingir", se rió Harry. "Está bien estar emocionado".

"No estoy emocionado", le mintió Scorpius. Agarró los libros que su profesor tendió hacia él y luego se apresuró hasta su asiento para que pudiera emocionarse en privado.

La clase trabajó en sus alfabetos por la primera parte de la clase, lo que fue un trabajo rutinario en sí mismo. Entonces llegó el momento de prepararse para su actuación. Allí se fue organizado el caos en casi todos los rincones de la habitación. Gabrielle ayudó a algunos de ellos con sus disfraces mientras que otros practicaban su canto fuerte y orgullosamente. Había un montón de gritos y risas alrededor. Harry tenía a algunos de los niños más tímidos ayudándole a montar el salón de clases. Scorpius diligentemente pegaba dibujos en la pared junto a la pizarra. Esperaba que su madre amara sus dibujos. Había trabajado muy duro. A ella le había gustado todo lo que él le había mostrado hasta ahora. No podía esperar a que ella lo escuchara cantar. El señor Potter le dijo que tenía una agradable voz para cantar, pero que sólo necesitaba hacerlo más fuerte. Había estado practicando en su cuarto de baño donde su voz sonaba realmente fuerte, por lo que esperaba que Astoria fuera capaz de escucharlo por encima de sus amigos.

A las tres, los padres comenzaron a deambular en el salón de clases mientras los niños intentaban mantener su mejor comportamiento. Harry y Gabrielle acompañaron a los adultos hasta las sillas en el medio de la habitación. Los niños estaban sentados sobre el suelo en la parte delantera en tres filas ordenadas según las instrucciones de sus profesores. Muchos de ellos estaban saludando frenéticamente hacia su familia. Para la mayoría de los niños, esta era su primera actuación.

"¿Tu corazón está latiendo rápido también?", Timothy le preguntó a Scorpius en un apresurado susurro.

"Muy rápido", Scorpius le susurró de vuelta. "Siéntelo". Presionó la mano de Tim contra su pecho. "¿Ves?".

"Miedoso", le murmuró Timothy.

"¡No es miedo!", exclamó Annie con su habitual y brillante sonrisa. "Es porque estás muy feliz. ¡El mío también lo hace! Y, sin embargo, no tengo miedo".

Scorpius descubrió a sus padres en ese momento. Apenas y sofocó su emocionado grito y un brillante rubor se deslizó hacia arriba hasta sus mejillas. Sonrió temblorosamente cuando Astoria lo saludó con su mano. Ahora _realmente_ estaba asustado. Su mente estaba corriendo con los peores escenarios. ¿Qué si olvidaba todas las palabras? ¿Y si comenzaba a toser? ¿Y si cantaba tan mal que todo el mundo dejaría de cantar? Limpió sus húmedas manos sobre sus pantalones. Esto no era divertido en absoluto. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar cuatro canciones? ¡Esto simplemente no era justo! ¿Qué pasa si se volvía estúpido de repente?

Dirigió sus preocupados ojos hacia Harry que estaba arrodillado en frente de sus alumnos. "¿Todo el mundo está listo?", les preguntó.

"¡Sí!", le respondió un coro. Scorpius no podía siquiera abrir su boca, así fue como consiguió que su garganta se secara.

"Sólo canten como lo practicamos ayer", les dijo. "Voy a estar parado allí, ¿de acuerdo?". Señaló el fondo de la habitación. "Miren hacia Gabrielle o a mí si se ponen nerviosos o no saben las siguientes palabras. Nosotros sabemos _todas_ las canciones, así que vamos a ayudarlos a salir del atasque. ¡Recuerden sonreír! Diviértanse. Ellos van a estar muy orgullosos de ustedes".

Scorpius tragó con fuerza cuando todo el mundo empezó a levantarse. Él se puso de pie y apretó sus manos a sus costados. Sus ojos pasaron desde Gabrielle hacia sus padres frenéticamente. Esto era una mala idea.

Gabrielle agitó su varita para iniciar la suave música del piano. Entonces ella les contó para que comenzaran.

Scorpius no podía conseguir que su voz saliera a pesar de que estaba tratando fuertemente. Enroscó sus manos en puños, arrugando los lados de sus pantalones mientras lo hacía. Sus labios se movían, pero no podía cantar. Su garganta estaba cerrada y no podía dejar de temblar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera sus ojos picando. En un momento de pánico, alejó sus ojos de Gabrielle y miró hacia el fondo de la habitación.

Harry estaba articulando las palabras junto con la clase. Cuando vio a Scorpius mirándolo miserablemente, le sonrió ampliamente y le indicó al chico que se enderezara. Scorpius enderezó sus hombros y parpadeó con fuerza para librarse de sus lágrimas. Entonces Harry respiró profundamente. Scorpius lo imitó. Sintió a su aliento sacudiéndose dentro y fuera de él, pero eso tranquilizó a sus manos. Cuando Harry comenzó a articular las palabras de nuevo, Scorpius consiguió que su chillona voz cooperara. Aunque ronca y apenas perceptible, comenzó a cantar tristemente. Estaba haciendo un trabajo tan pobre. Quería llorar, pero incluso estaba demasiado asustado como para hacerlo.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió unas manos a ambos lados suyos. Era el momento para que los niños se tomaran de las manos. Era parte de la canción y habían practicado esta parte muy a menudo. Pero Scorpius no podía conseguir que sus manos se movieran. Annie y Tim tuvieron que luchar contra sus puños alejándolos de sus costados. Él se aferró a sus manos con fuerza una vez que hubieron logrado agarrarlas. Annie apretó su fría y húmeda mano para tranquilizarlo. Eso ayudó. Su voz se levantó un poco. Se centró en Harry otra vez, quien estaba asintiendo al compás de la canción con una sonrisa de orgullo sobre su rostro. Aunque su maestro no lo estaba mirando, todavía sentía algo de ese entusiasmo filtrándose en él.

Para cuando la tercera canción comenzó, Scorpius estaba cantando correctamente. Su voz no podía escucharse por encima de todos los otros niños, pero estaba cantando. A veces se olvidaba de palabras, pero las atrapaba rápidamente al observar las señales de Gabrielle. Se las arregló para conseguir pasar a través de toda la rutina y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían terminado hasta que los padres comenzaron a aplaudir.

Prácticamente se tambaleó todo el camino hasta sus padres mientras los niños se dispersaban después de que Gabrielle les diera un corto '_Gracias_'. Simplemente quería sentarse en el regazo de Astoria y llorar, pero no podría hacerlo hasta que se hubiera marchado a casa.

"Estuviste tan bien", Astoria dijo efusivamente mientras levantaba a su hijo y lo abrazaba con fuerza. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cariño".

"Mhm", murmuró Scorpius. Sabía que su madre estaba mintiendo y sabía que su intención era buena.

"Cuando lleguemos a casa", añadió, "necesitas cantarlo para mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo por ti mismo".

"Mhm".

Draco podría decir que Scorpius se sentía miserable. Había reconocido la mirada en el rostro del chico mientras cantaba y había estado cerca de acobardarse. Frotó la espalda de su hijo alentadoramente. "Te veías muy maduro, Scorpius. Lo hiciste muy bien. Y ésta fue sólo tu primera actuación, ¿correcto? Fue genial", le murmuró. Scorpius asintió una vez y después escondió su rostro contra el hombro de su madre.

"¿Ahora me vas a mostrar tus pinturas?", le exhortó Astoria. Besó el cabello de Scorpius y le hizo levantar la mirada hacia ella. "¿Hmm?".

"Está bien", le dijo Scorpius con voz ronca. Hizo un gesto hacia la pared de dibujos en donde algunos de los padres y niños ya estaban reunidos alrededor.

Los Malfoy pasaron los siguientes minutos examinando las manualidades y los dibujos. Scorpius se interpuso entre su madre y su padre, agarrándose apretadamente de sus manos. Estaba simplemente demasiado avergonzado como para hacer otra cosa que estar deprimido. Había estado preparándose tanto para este día y había querido impresionarlos. En su lugar, se había atragantado y pareció un bebé grande en frente de todos. Estaba empezando a odiar la escuela. No quería volver nunca más.

"Tengo que ir al baño", balbuceó. Realmente ahora iba a llorar. Se escabulló lejos de sus padres a pesar de sus leves protestas y salió corriendo fuera del salón de clases.

"Volveré enseguida", suspiró Draco. Astoria asintió aunque parecía preocupada. Draco pasó más allá de la pequeña multitud para llegar a la puerta.

Y justo afuera, se encontró a Potter arrodillado en el suelo con Scorpius abrazándolo fuertemente. Se detuvo en seco justo cuando Harry lo vio. Se parpadearon el uno al otro por un segundo. Entonces Harry le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y sacudió su cabeza. '_Está bien_', le musitó. Draco dudó. Harry lo notó. "Sólo necesitas un minuto, ¿correcto?", le preguntó en voz alta. Scorpius murmuró incoherentemente, pero sin embargo asintió. Harry articuló, '_Está bien_', de nuevo. A Draco no le apetecía dejar a su hijo llorando en el hombro de Potter, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Simplemente observaría por ahora, supuso.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas a la espalda de Scorpius. "_Yo_ no pienso que hayas estado mal. Tus padres tampoco piensan que estuviste mal", le dijo.

"Pero _estuve_ tan mal", sollozó Scorpius. "Practiqué muy duro y todavía estuve tan mal. Realmente practiqué. ¡Está mintiendo!".

"¿Puedes decirme entonces en qué te fue tan mal?".

"En todo", se lamentó. "No pude hacerlo. Tuve miedo. ¡Soy tan estúpido!".

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo para ocultar su sonrisa de Draco. Sabía que no sería apreciada. "¿Sabes lo que escuché que algunos de los padres decían?", le susurró.

"No", Scorpius sorbió su nariz.

"Ellos estaban viendo tus dibujos. _Realmente_ les gustaron. Dijeron que quienquiera que los haya dibujado tiene una gran imaginación".

Scorpius apretó sus brazos alrededor de Harry. "¿En serio?", le preguntó.

"En serio", le dijo Harry. "No todo el mundo es genial en el escenario la primera vez. Tú nunca habías tenido que cantar delante de tanta gente antes, ¿verdad?".

"Pero no es difícil", lloró Scorpius. "No es difícil, así que ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo?".

"Tal vez tú y yo podamos practicar juntos la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo? Eso es lo que vamos a hacer", le sugirió Harry. "Al igual que cómo ayudo a algunos de tus amigos con su dibujos, te ayudaré con tu canto. Sé que Michael y Lisa estaban _muy_ nerviosos también. La próxima vez, nosotros cuatro podemos practicar juntos. Vamos a intentar algo diferente la próxima vez. Siempre hay una próxima vez, amigo. Lo _harás_ mejor entonces, te lo prometo".

"¿Me lo promete?".

"Lo prometo".

Scorpius se sintió mucho mejor después de escuchar esas reconfortantes palabras. Dejó que sus lágrimas se secaran durante unos minutos antes de nerviosamente separarse del abrazo. Harry limpió las lágrimas del niño con su manga. Scorpius bajó su mirada cuando Harry hubo terminado porque estaba demasiado mortificado para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. "¿So-soy su favorito?", balbuceó.

Harry casi se rió ante la pregunta, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Aclaró su garganta en su lugar mientras intentaba alejar su sonrisa. "Bueno, se supone que no debo tener favoritos, Scorpius", le dijo debidamente.

Scorpius asintió comprendiendo. "_Usted_ es mi favorito, ¿está bien?", le dijo de todos modos. Frotó su nariz que picaba y secó sus ojos mientras se daba la vuelta. Jadeó ruidosamente cuando casi se topó con su padre. "Oh", chilló. "Y-yo, um...".

"Tu madre te está esperando ahí dentro", le murmuró Draco, y señaló con su pulgar hacia el salón de clases. Scorpius asintió antes escurrirse lejos. Draco volvió su atención hacia Harry. "¿_Estás_ a punto de llorar también?", le preguntó.

Harry le sonrió lánguidamente mientras se levantaba. "Yo no lo pondría así", le dijo. "Él es... se puso nervioso. Quiere ser perfecto para ti, eso es todo". Deslizó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y se encogió de hombros. "Sin embargo, está mejorando. Nunca solía decirme lo que quería. Me alegro de que ahora se esté abriendo. Me aseguraré de que esté más cómodo delante de una multitud".

"Gracias".

Harry pareció dudoso. Su sonrisa decayó y sus cejas se empezaron a fruncir. "¿En serio?", le preguntó.

"En serio, Potter", le dijo Draco. Miró hacia un lado para encontrar a Astoria y a Scorpius parados delante de la ventana. "¿Quieres conocerla?".

"Um… Está bien".

**888**

N/T: ¡WOW, en serio, WOW! ¡Muchísimas gracias por TODOS sus comentarios! Me alegra y me hace un montón de ilusión que les esté agradando tanto la historia. Intentaré responder a todos tan pronto como me sea posible :)

¡Ustedes aman a Scorp y yo los amo a ustedes! ;)

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer


	8. Chapter 8

**Autor: **_**SoulMalady.**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, ****jessyriddle, Lunatica Dark, ****alessa-vulturi, ****Ring. Black, NightmareRebel, Yuu Scarlet, Darren's Loveeer, Hime-Sora, kasandra potter, Violet Stwy, AlmaRosaNS** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo VIII.**

"¿Nana?".

"¿Hmm?".

Scorpius sacó la pegajosa paleta de su boca y chasqueó su lengua contra el techo de su paladar. "¿El señor Potter está casado?", le preguntó.

Patricia hizo una pausa por un momento, al estar haciendo su cama, para mirar atrás hacia su cometido quien estaba parpadeando hacia ella con toda seriedad. Se volvió hacia la cama para ocultar su sonrisa. "No lo está, Scorpius", le respondió ella. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?".

"Él no tiene ningún hijo", pensó Scorpius en voz alta. "¿Por qué no está casado?".

"Bueno, la gente no puede casarse a menos que encuentren a la persona adecuada", le dijo Patricia sabiamente.

"Madre y Padre no eran los adecuados, ¿verdad?", le preguntó con una triste sacudida de su cabeza. "Eso no es bueno. Espero que él se case con alguien agradable. ¿Verdad?".

Patricia miró hacia atrás de nuevo, esta vez para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación con ellos. Entonces se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Scorpius mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama. Ella le hizo una seña para que se acercara más. Una vez que estuvieron acurrucados cerca, le susurró, "Te voy a decir un secreto, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Me gustan los secretos".

"Bueno, he oído rumores sobre Harry Potter, ¿lo sabías?", ella gesticulaba misteriosamente. "Solía estar locamente enamorado de esta chica con la que había crecido. Incluso fueron juntos a la escuela durante años y años. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Lucharon en la guerra juntos, ¿sabes?".

"Oh", suspiró Scorpius. "¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?".

"Nadie lo sabe", exhaló Patricia. "Ella le dejó el corazón roto. La gente dice que él ya no cree en el amor verdadero. La amaba tanto, tanto. Es triste cuando la persona que amas no te ama de vuelta, ¿cierto? Tal vez se estuvo sintiendo demasiado triste como para casarse porque la amaba demasiado".

"¡Eso es tan malo, Nana!", se lamentó Scorpius.

"Todo esto sucedió hace muchos años, Scorpius", suspiró Patricia. "Apuesto a que ahora él es realmente feliz. Pero tal vez, sigue enamorado de ella. Así que todavía no está casado. Un día, él superará a su primer amor, y entonces podrá casarse, ¿correcto?".

"Eso suena mejor...", aceptó Scorpius a regañadientes. Metió la paleta de nuevo dentro de su boca mientras reflexionaba más allá sobre las circunstancias de Harry. "Tal vez _tú_ puedas casarte con él, Nana", le murmuró. "Eres agradable, al igual que él".

"Oh, bueno", Patricia soltó una risita y agitó una tímida mano hacia el pequeño niño. "Él nunca notaría a alguien como yo".

"Claro que lo haría", insistió Scorpius. "Él siempre está riéndose y tú siempre estás riéndote. Sería divertido si él se casa _contigo_. Podría venir a jugar conmigo todo el tiempo".

"Espera un minuto. ¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí, Scorpius?".

"Tal vez lo estoy", replicó antes de saltar fuera de la cama y salir corriendo de la habitación.

No le importaba realmente que Harry no estuviera casado. Simplemente se lo estaba preguntando. La mayoría de los adultos que conocía estaban casados y tenían hijos. Pero tal vez Harry ya contaba con Teddy, así que no tenía la necesidad de estar casado. Todo era muy confuso en la mente de Scorpius. Si Harry era tan agradable, ¿por qué no tenía una esposa? ¿Quién era esta misteriosa mujer? ¿Por qué dejaría triste a Harry?

Cuando pidió un comentario sobre la difícil situación de Harry, la respuesta de Draco fue, "Tal vez es demasiado feo".

"¡Padre! ¿Por qué siempre eres tan malo? ¡Es por eso que a nadie le gustas!".

"Estás empezando a verte un poco feo también. Probablemente te ha contagiado".

Scorpius hizo un puchero y golpeó la pierna de Draco antes de alejarse. No le apetecía ser llamado feo. La culpa era en parte del orgullo Malfoy, si quieren. Además, después de todo lo que había visto de Harry, estaba dispuesto a defender al hombre.

Esa noche le escribió, con una letra torcida, a Teddy. Se negó a dejar que su padre se entrometiera para echar un vistazo. Se encorvó sobre su mesa, utilizando sus brazos para ocultar la carta. Sabía que Teddy le daría una respuesta correcta. También confiaba en Teddy para que mantuviera la carta para él mismo.

_Kerido Teddy,_

_¿Como estas? Yo estoy bien. Me gusto el libro y puedo leerlo._

Se dio unos golpecitos con el lápiz contra su barbilla. Ahora que todas las cortesías estaban fuera del camino, ¿qué quería preguntarle a Teddy? ¿Debería simplemente preguntarle qué pasó con el señor Potter? ¿O debería ser más discreto? Era tan difícil ser discreto cuando estaba escribiendo.

_¿Donde esta la nobia del señor Potter?_

Draco dio una palmada contra su frente mientras veía a su hijo clavar el lápiz sobre el papel. Scorpius parecía no darse cuenta, pero siempre hablaba en voz alta mientras escribía para que pudiera escuchar el sonido de las palabras. "¿Qué _diablos_ estás escribiendo, Scorp?", le preguntó incrédulamente.

Scorpius frunció el ceño hacia su padre, pensando que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para ver la carta a pesar de estar sentado a muchos metros de distancia de la ventana. "Vete", le desairó. "Estoy ocupado. No puedo jugar contigo justo ahora".

Era una línea que Draco usaba con frecuencia en Scorpius. Que sin duda picó al estar en el extremo receptor de esa excusa. Draco sonrió en derrota haciendo una mueca. Su hijo ya se había girado a escribir.

_¿Podemos vuscarla? Entonces el señor Potter sera mas felis. El es felis, pero sera mas felis. ¿Cual es su nombre?_

Scorpius miró hacia su padre cuando un tranquilo sonido interrumpió su concentración. Draco rápidamente se asomó a la ventana y fingió inocencia. "¿Tienes algo que decir, Padre?", le preguntó.

Otra línea que Draco utilizaba a veces en Scorpius cuando el niño estaba siendo inusualmente testarudo o tímido. "Yo sé su nombre", le dijo despreocupadamente mientras presionaba su frente contra el cristal. Fue recibido por el silencio. Scorpius, obviamente, no le creyó. Miró al niño. "En serio. Lo sé".

"¿Cuál es?", Scorpius le preguntó casualmente.

"No te lo diré".

"Entonces no sabes su nombre".

"Lo sé. Fui a la escuela con Potter, ¿recuerdas?".

La mirada ceñuda de Scorpius se intensificó. "Se lo estoy preguntando a Teddy. No a ti", murmuró. Agacho su cabeza y obstinadamente se mantuvo escribiendo.

_¿La as visto? Nana dice ke el corason del señor Potter esta roto. ¿Eso es malo? ¿Puedes vuscar a su nobia? Grasias._

_Scorpius Malfoy._

Puso su lápiz sobre la mesa con firmeza y se dedicó a doblar la carta.

"No voy a enviar por lechuza esa carta por ti, Scorp", se burló Draco. "Me estás avergonzando".

"No te necesito", lo rechazó Scorpius. "Nana la enviará con la lechuza", le encantaba sentirse superior e independiente. Eso no sucedía a menudo cuando se metía en peleas con su padre.

**888**

Teddy estaba a punto de lanzar un pequeño bocadillo a través de la mesa cuando una lechuza se abalanzó y aterrizó con gracia junto a su plato. Inclinó su cabeza a un lado y le tendió su pata. Desató la pequeña carta después de lanzar su proyectil, agachándose justo a tiempo para esquivar uno que venía en su dirección. Pudo adivinar de quien era por el puño y la letra, a pesar de que no había leído el contenido de la carta. "¡Hey!", exclamó, captando la atención de los Gryffindor de primer año alrededor. "¡Tengo una carta de mi primo!".

"No tienes un primo... Oh...".

"Ahora me creen, ¿verdad?", proclamó Teddy mientras agitaba la carta frente a los rostros de sus amigos. Luego tiró de ella más cerca para leerla. Sus ojos se abrieron todavía más y más mientras se deslizaban tres veces por la carta. "¡Oh, dios mío!", gritó con una carcajada. Antes de que sus amigos pudieran preguntar, había saltado fuera de la banca y estaba corriendo por el Gran Comedor.

**888**

La previamente poco iluminada habitación había estado llena de una tranquila respiración y ahogados ronquidos. Ahora el sonido de un aleteo y un acosador ulular fueron suficientes como una llamada para despertar a pesar de ser una hora muy temprana.

"¡MALDITA AVE! ¡VETE!".

La lechuza se abalanzó sobre la cama y picoteó en la mata de cabello rojo que se asomaba por debajo de las sábanas. Ginny agitó sus soñolientos brazos alrededor en vano. Podría reconocer a la lechuza de Teddy de todas las demás, porque siempre estaba empeñada en molestarla cada vez que ella intentaba dormir. Se dio la vuelta con un quejido y ciegamente tanteó por encima de su cabeza para agarrar el cuello del ave y poder apretarlo sólo un poco antes de dejarla ir. La lechuza evadió su mano con bastante facilidad. "Dame mi carta", se quejó. "Eso es todo lo que quiero de ti. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?", la lechuza saltó, posándose sobre su pecho y ella desató el pequeño pergamino que estaba atado a su pata. Luego la ahuyentó malhumorada.

Se tomó unos minutos para despertar correctamente. Frotó sus ojos y se incorporó en la cama mientras bostezaba. Cuando desenrolló el pergamino, se encontró con un papel más pequeño incluido dentro. Leyó ese primero.

_Kerido Teddy,_

_¿Como estas? Yo estoy bien. Me gusto el libro y puedo leerlo. ¿Donde esta la nobia del señor Potter? ¿Podemos vuscarla? Entonces el señor Potter sera mas felis. El es felis, pero sera mas felis. ¿Cual es su nombre? ¿La as visto? Nana dice ke el corason del señor Potter esta roto. ¿Eso es malo? ¿Puedes vuscar a su nobia? Grasias._

_Scorpius Malfoy._

"Uh…".

Rápidamente cogió la carta más larga.

_¡Lee la otra primero! ¡Es de Scorpius! ¡Léela!_

_¿Hecho?_

_Así que, Scorpius Malfoy es mi primo, ¿correcto? Harry los invitó sobre la víspera de Navidad. ¡Él es el pequeñín más genial, Ginny! Es tan tranquilo y tímido, pero, obviamente, muy maduro. ¿Sabías que Harry está enseñándole en la escuela? ¡Como sea, tengo esta carta de él como caída del cielo! ¡Tan al azar! Él __ama__ a Harry. No tanto como yo, por supuesto, pero aún así. Él dice que cuando sea grande, quiere ser como Harry. ¿No es eso gracioso?_

_¿Qué quieres que le diga? Él no es como Draco Malfoy, así que no te pongas toda enfadada como Percy y Bill. Él sólo tiene cinco años y me escribió esa carta. ¡Va a ser un Slytherin, sólo espera! Lo tiene todo planeado en su cabeza. Harry dice lo mismo. A Harry también le agrada. Creo que __tú__ deberías escribirle. No quieres hacer a Harry más triste, ¿verdad?_

_Envíame de vuelta la carta de Scorpius con tu respuesta, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero guardarla._

_Con amor,_

_Teddy._

_P.D. ¡TRÁEME UNA ESCOBA! ¡GRACIAS!_

"Oh, Merlín", se echó a reír cansadamente.

**888**

Harry estaba terminando su plan de clases ante su escritorio cuando la chimenea de repente se encendió de naranja, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndole golpear su mano contra el tintero y derribándolo. Antes de que pudiera esconderse bajo la mesa, el rostro parpadeante de Ginny apareció entre las llamas. "¡No tan rápido, Potter!", le gritó.

Harry se congeló, mientras difícilmente intentaba limpiar la expresión culpable de su rostro. "No iba a ninguna parte", mintió entre dientes.

"Ven aquí ahora mismo", le dijo severamente.

Harry se dejó caer en su asiento y pensó ignorarla y dejarla enfurruñarse por su cuenta. Él había estado dándole la vuelta durante siglos, sin embargo. Se levantó y se arrastró hacia la chimenea. Ginny le hizo un gesto para que se sentara sobre la alfombra y él obedeció sin decir palabra. Entonces ella aclaró su garganta y se mostró sosteniendo un pedazo de papel delante de él.

"¿Dónde está la novia del señor Potter?", leyó. "¿Podemos buscarla? Entonces el señor Potter será más feliz. Él es feliz, pero será más feliz".

"¿Q-qué?", balbuceó Harry. "¿Qué es eso? ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Gin?".

"Oh, esto no se ha terminado todavía", ella lo fulminó con la mirada para mantenerlo quieto. "¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿La has visto? Nana dice que el corazón del señor Potter está roto. ¿Eso es malo? ¿Puedes buscar a su novia?".

Harry dejó caer su ruborizado rostro en sus manos.

"Harry Potter, ¿verdaderamente tienes el corazón roto?", Ginny le preguntó con fingida consternación. "Quiero decir, ¿cómo pude ser tan cruel?".

"Cállate", gimió Harry. "¿Quién escribió eso, Ginny?".

"Tu estudiante favorito, aparentemente", le sonrió con satisfacción. "Scorpius Malfoy, dice". Le mostró la carta a Harry. "Un niño interesante. Incluso llegó a decir '_gracias_'. Le escribió esto a Teddy. Teddy me la envió".

"¡No leas las cartas de otras personas!".

"No pude evitarlo".

"Oh, dios…".

Ginny se rió de la mortificación de Harry mientras se acercaba más al fuego. "Como sea, él realmente suena preocupado por ti", continuó. Ahora era sincera. "Estás bien, ¿verdad?".

"Por supuesto, lo estoy", le dijo Harry con una apenada sonrisa. "No puedo creer que escribiera eso. No sé lo que estaba pensando".

"Bueno, por lo que he escuchado de Ted, Scorpius es bastante raro. No es la primera vez que has tenido que defenderte de tus fans". Le guiñó un ojo cuando él hizo una mueca hacia ella. "Y, hablando de tus preciosos fans, Teddy está siendo un dolor en mi trasero de nuevo. Quiero decir, ¿cuántas malditas escobas necesita? Me envía una carta cada dos días pidiendo una. ¿Qué hace? ¿Las engulle durante la cena?".

"No me preguntes". Harry levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. "Él piensa que es una especie de coleccionista. No te molestes con él. Es una fase. Y _no_ le muestres la carta de Scorp a cualquiera".

"Bueno, mis compañeros del equipo realmente pensaron que era adorab-".

"¿QUÉ? ¡GINNY!".

"Tengo que irme, _novio_", le sonrió abierta y traviesamente, con un coro de risas detrás de ella antes de desaparecer de las llamas.

**888**

Un emocionado Scorpius abrió su primera carta y se dejó caer sobre el sofá para acurrucarse y leerla. Era difícil contener su anticipación y sus manos estaban temblando como resultado. Presionó sus codos fuertemente contra sus muslos para mantenerlas quietas.

_Querido Scorpius,_

_¡Estuve tan feliz de recibir tu carta! Puedes escribir cuando quieras. Me está yendo muy bien, gracias. También me alegra que te guste tu libro. Te daré otro cuando vaya a casa por las vacaciones._

_Su nombre es Ginny. Ella juega Quidditch para las Arpías de Holyhead. Estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de ella. Es famosa como Harry porque es buena para jugar Quidditch. Pero ella no es su novia. Ellos sólo son mejores amigos. Él no tiene el corazón roto. No te preocupes. Él nos tiene a nosotros, ¿no es así? Él es feliz si estamos alrededor. Pero, si quieres escribirle a Ginny, puedes enviarme la carta y yo puedo dársela. Hablamos todo el tiempo._

_¡Escribe pronto!_

_Con amor,_

_Teddy._

Draco levantó la mirada de su tardía cena cuando su hijo marchó dentro de la cocina con su pecho hinchado. "¿Y ahora qué?", le preguntó mientras dejaba el plato en la encimera a su lado.

"Ahora sé el nombre de la novia del señor Potter", le anunció Scorpius.

"Yo podría habértelo dicho hace dos días".

Scorpius pretendió no escucharle. Llevó la carta hasta sus ojos. "Su nombre es Gi... Gin... Ginny". Sonrió triunfalmente hacia su padre. "Y", añadió, "ella juega Quidditch para las... A-arp-Arpas de Ho-Holeye... Holeyeheed. Ella juega para las Arpas de Holeyeheed".

"Arpías de Holyhead".

"Eso es lo que dije".

"No. Tú dijiste las Arpas de Holeyeheed. Es Arpías de Holyhead".

Scorpius chasqueó su lengua. "Muy bien", resopló. "Arpías de Holyhead. Ella ya no es su novia. Es su _mejor_ amiga. Al igual que Madre es tu _mejor_ amiga, ¿verdad? Quizás ellos son como Madre y tú. Eso está bien, creo".

Draco no pudo evitar ceder al ver la expresión distante de su hijo. Se arrodilló en el suelo con una sonrisa. "Bueno, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ¿de acuerdo?", le dijo. "Encontraste todo eso por ti mismo, ¿hmm? Eso es muy maduro de tu parte".

"Lo sé", murmuró Scorpius tímidamente. "Y Teddy dijo que necesito escribirle más".

"¿Y lo harás?".

"Oh, sí", asintió fuertemente. "Así puedo practicar mi tarea. El señor Potter dice que es importante".

"¿Es en el señor Potter en lo único que puedes pensar?", Draco frunció el ceño.

Scorpius soltó una risita. "Él es más agradable que tú, Padre. Podría empezar a gustarme más. ¿Qué vas a hacer?".

"¿Qué debería hacer?", Draco chasqueó su lengua. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de Scorpius y lo jaló hacia adelante en un abrazo. "¿No te parece aunque sea un _poco_ feo?".

"¡Papi!".

**888**

**N/A: ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! :) ¡Gracias por todas las alertas y los favoritos! Wow, definitivamente no esperaba eso sobre esta historia. Además, si, ustedes chicos, quieren ver algo específico en esta historia, háganmelo saber. No tengo una estructura completa todavía, así que puedo hacerlo encajar en diferentes escenarios - humor, angustia, romance, todo vale.**

N/T: Bueno, ¿quiénes son _extra agradables_? ¿Quiénes? ¡Ustedes lo son! :) Por eso me apuré y les traje otro capi, 2x1, ¿quién lo pensaría de mí? Jajaja…

¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer


	9. Chapter 9

**Autor: **_**SoulMalady.**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **AlexLopezGua, ****jessyriddle, ****Gabriela Cruz, ****Hime-Sora, Ring. Black, AlmaRosaNS, susigabi, Lunatica Dark, Cannelle Vert, Lily Dangerous Black, Violet Stwy, Darren's Loveeer, Luna1986, kasandra potter, Nozomi Black, Sokoe, alessa-vulturi, Yuu Scarlet, Evanina **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo IX.**

Harry estaba en su camino de regreso durante el recreo, cuando fue llamado a la oficina por un mensaje. Después de asegurarse de que todos los niños fueron contabilizados, se abrió paso hasta allí y recibió una nota de la secretaria. Frunció el ceño por un buen tiempo, bajo las interrogantes miradas que parecía estar recibiendo de todo el mundo en el pasillo, antes de meter el pergamino en su bolsillo y regresar a clase.

Mientras que los niños se estaban acomodando para la siesta, se arrodilló al lado de Scorpius quien estaba ocupado esponjando su almohada y pulcramente alisando sus mantas. Después de unos meses de ver al niño realizar los mismos rituales, algunos de los niños que dormían a su alrededor también habían empezado a hacer lo mismo, haciendo todo un espectáculo cómico que presenciar.

"Hey, amigo", le dijo Harry en voz baja mientras Scorpius se asentaba sobre la almohada. "Tu padre no será capaz de recogerte de la escuela hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Está atrapado en el trabajo".

"Nana puede recogerme".

"Ella se fue de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas?".

"Oh…".

"Me preguntó si podía cuidar de ti durante unas pocas horas después de la escuela. ¿Te parece bien?".

Scorpius parpadeó hacia Harry por un momento antes de asentir.

"Bien", le sonrió Harry. "Tal vez incursionemos en el dormitorio de Teddy por algunos libros más, ¿huh?".

"Está bien".

Esa tarde, después de que la escuela terminara, Scorpius se quedó en el salón de clases, mientras que todos los demás niños dejaron las instalaciones. Observó a Harry poner en orden las mesas y sillas con Gabrielle limpiando el pizarrón y guardando todos los libros. En el fondo de su mente, sintió una persistente preocupación llamando su atención, pero la empujó hacia atrás. No le importaba visitar la casa de Harry otra vez. No la había explorado todavía y se veía como una casa que tenía un montón de secretos. Estaba un poco confundido en cuanto a por qué su padre no lo recogía. Eso nunca había ocurrido antes.

Se levantó de su posición sobre el banquillo cuando Harry se puso su abrigo y su mochila al hombro. "¿Listo para irnos?", le preguntó el profesor mientras mantenía extendida una mano. Scorpius la tomó sin decir una palabra. Las manos del señor Potter eran extrañamente cálidas a diferencia de las de su padre. Tampoco eran tan suaves como las de su padre. Se agarró de ella con fuerza mientras bajaban por las escaleras y descendían por la calle. La casa del señor Potter estaba _muy_ cerca de la escuela, así que no lo hizo aparecerse. Era un buen día afuera, así que estaba bien. Era casi marzo y la mayoría de la nieve se había derretido. A Scorpius no le gustaba el hielo. Se había resbalado más de un puñado de veces. No fue divertido.

"¿Le gusta el hielo?", le preguntó a su maestro.

"¿Sobre el suelo?", aclaró Harry.

"Mhm".

"No mucho. No puedo patinar".

Scorpius tampoco podía. Así que simplemente asintió y miró a sus pies mientras se apresuraba para mantener los grandes pasos de Harry. Estaba acostumbrado a apresurarse. Su padre siempre caminaba rápido. Siempre estaba apurado. Si Scorpius no se daba prisa, entonces sería dejado atrás. No podía esperar a ser más alto para no tener que seguir apresurándose así. Estuvo a punto de tropezarse con una grieta de la acera, pero rápidamente se contuvo con un pequeño tropiezo. Oh, sí, apresurarse no era para nada divertido.

"¿Qué te gustaría comer?", le preguntó Harry.

"No tengo hambre, señor Potter".

"Pero tal vez te dará hambre cuando me veas comer. ¿Qué te gustaría? ¿Un sándwich?".

"¿Es eso lo que a _usted_ le gusta?", Scorpius contraatacó.

"Por supuesto".

"Está bien. Comeré un sándwich con usted".

Él casi nunca tenía sándwiches. Draco no creía que fueran comida real. Siempre tenía pasta o guisados o pollo. Patricia era bastante buena en eso. A Scorpius, sin embargo, le gustaba la idea de los sándwiches. Siempre que veía a sus compañeros de clase comerlos, se ponía un poco celoso. Se veían tan deliciosos con mermelada roja en el medio. Él siempre llevaba sofrito a la escuela. Mientras que conseguía muchos elogios sobre lo bien que olía su almuerzo, siempre echaba un vistazo con añoranza a los sándwiches en las loncheras de sus amigos. Tal vez Harry tendría mermelada en su casa. Lo esperaba.

"No puedo hacer explotar un sándwich, en cualquier caso", añadió Harry.

"Sí", murmuró Scorpius mientras sofocaba una risita. En retrospectiva, había sido divertido ver a su maestro sentado en el suelo con salsa encima de él. "¿Cuando me va a recoger mi padre?".

"En unas pocas horas", le aseguró Harry. "Y, no te preocupes, no voy a obligarte a hacer _demasiada_ tarea".

"Oh, me _gusta_ la tarea", le dijo Scorpius con importancia. "Puede obligarme a hacer los deberes. Le mostraré". Le gustaba cumplir con las tareas que sus maestros le daban en su cuaderno de ejercicios. Le gustaba hacerlo pulcramente, porque entonces, conseguiría calcomanías de estrellas en sus hojas. Podría mostrárselas a Astoria. Ella las amaría. Le gustaba sentirse inteligente. Deslizó su mano fuera de la de Harry para secarla en su pantalón y deshacerse del sudor. Debía de tener manos cálidas como las de Harry también, porque estaban sudando. Alargó su mano para tomar la de su maestro nuevamente. "¿Vive usted por su cuenta, señor Potter?", le preguntó.

"Claro que sí".

"¿Le gusta?".

"Mhm".

El señor Potter era un adulto, después de todo. Scorpius se preguntó si él iba a vivir solo cuando fuera todo un adulto. Probablemente no. Él quería casarse con alguien realmente agradable y vivir con ella. Mientras que tuviera a una persona con él, eso estaba bien. "¿No tiene ni siquiera a una persona viviendo con usted, señor Potter?".

"Bueno... Teddy solía quedarse un montón de tiempo hasta el año pasado. Pero no me molesta. Veo a tanta gente durante todo el día, ¿cierto? Es agradable estar solo por un rato, creo", le explicó Harry.

"¿Entonces está bien si voy con usted?", murmuró Scorpius con confusión. "Usted no va a estar solo".

Harry se rió derrotado. "Tomas todo demasiado literalmente, Scorpius", le respondió. "Por supuesto que no me molesta. No es una regla, ya sabes. No tengo que estar solo. Me gusta tener gente alrededor. Es divertido, ¿cierto?".

"Cuando Theo viene, es divertido", remarcó Scorpius. "Hmm".

Habían llegado al número doce de Grimmauld Place para entonces. Harry ayudó a Scorpius a salir de sus zapatos y chaqueta, colgando su mochila también antes de que él lo acompañara a la cocina. Scorpius tenía sus manos entrelazadas tímidamente frente a él mientras miraba a Harry agitar su varita y ponerse a trabajar. Ver a los adultos usando la magia era fascinante. Era increíble ver las cosas que podían hacer. Por ejemplo, cómo el señor Potter había conjurado platos blancos junto con tazas blancas.

"¿Leche?", le preguntó.

"Sí, por favor", murmuró Scorpius. Realmente no le gustaba la leche, pero estaba tratando de causar una buena impresión.

Harry sirvió una saludable cantidad para los dos y luego alineó dos piezas de pan en cada plato. Después, le hizo un gesto a Scorpius para que lo siguiera hasta el comedor donde colocó los platos por un lado y ayudó al niño a subirse a la silla. Scorpius entrecerró sus ojos hacia las vacías rebanadas de pan. Tal vez el señor Potter no sabía cómo hacer sándwiches...

Harry agitó su varita hacia la cocina. Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron cuando un surtido de quesos, embutidos y mermeladas salieron flotando. "Solía hacer esto con Teddy", le dijo Harry entablando conversación mientras se sentaba, realmente sin notar el asombro de Scorpius. "Él es parecido a un comedor exigente, así que lo dejó hacer su propio sándwich".

Scorpius apenas podía quedarse quieto. Había tantas cosas en frente de él. Se removió en la silla para poder sentarse sobre sus rodillas, lo que le dio un punto de vista mucho más alto. Quería tener una buena visión de la comilona frente a él. Harry ya estaba sirviéndose lechuga y rebanadas de pavo. Había también mantequilla y tomates y ese extraño frasco de cosas negras y media hogaza de pan.

Harry echó un vistazo a Scorpius cuando el niño realmente no se movió. "¿No estás seguro de lo que quieres?", le preguntó.

"No", le dijo Scorpius honestamente. "Hay muchas cosas, señor Potter".

"Bueno... ¿Por qué no empiezas por pensar en lo que _no_ quieres?".

Scorpius miró hacia las mermeladas. Quería algo dulce, no salado. Harry observó al niño por un momento mientras sonreía antes de estirarse para separar las cosas dulces de las otras cosas. Scorpius se sonrojó y se retorció. ¡Esto era increíble! Se preguntó si debería intentar con la mermelada roja o con la púrpura.

"También puedes mezclarlas", le ofreció Harry. "Teddy por lo general pone fresa sobre una rebanada y chocolate sobre la otra".

"¿Chocolate?", jadeó Scorpius antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Harry le sonrió astutamente. "¿Nunca has probado el chocolate para untar?".

¡Por supuesto que no lo había probado! A Draco le daría un ataque. "No", le susurró. "¿Chocolate?".

Harry desenroscó la tapa de uno de los frascos en frente de Scorpius. "Aquí tienes. Prueba esto primero". Hundió un cuchillo para mantequilla en la crema para untar que olía demasiado increíble.

Scorpius no podía creer en sus ojos cuando sacó el cuchillo del frasco y vio el chocolate cubriendo el borde metálico. ¡Este era su sueño hecho realidad! Deslizó el cuchillo sobre un pedacito de su pan. Realmente era chocolate. Tomó el pan y mordió el borde sobre el que había extendido el chocolate. Eso parecía derretirse en su boca. Suspiró inconscientemente, lo que provocó que la sonrisa de Harry se ampliara hasta una enorme sonrisa. Vio al niño clavar rápidamente el cuchillo para mantequilla de nuevo en el frasco y tomar otra pequeña porción. Estaba racionándolo, por lo que se veía. Quería saborear el sabor.

"Tal vez podrías pedirle a tu padre que te compre unos", le comentó Harry.

"Oh, no lo haría", Scorpius se apresuró a decir. "Él dice que los chocolates no son algo que se come todos los días".

"Entonces dile que sólo lo comerás una vez a la semana".

"Pero no voy a ser capaz de detenerme para comerlo todos los días, señor Potter", argumentó. "¡Es tan bueno! ¿Cómo _usted_ se detiene para comerlo?".

Harry le guiñó un ojo con buen humor. "¿Quién dice que me detengo para comerlo? Es parte de mi desayuno completo, ¿no es así?", le dijo en conspiración. "No se lo digas a nadie".

"Me encanta", exclamó Scorpius. "No le diga a nadie".

"Especialmente no a tu padre", le susurró Harry con un dedo en sus labios. Scorpius rió alegremente y se encogió de hombros.

Después de su merienda, limpiaron todas sus migajas y terminaron su leche antes de retirarse a la sala donde Harry extendió el cuaderno de ejercicios de Scorpius sobre la mesa de café que era lo suficientemente baja para que el niño se arrodillara al lado y escribiera con diligencia. Scorpius estaba aún más nervioso porque su maestro estaba sentado justo a su lado, mirándolo escribir. Pero él no cometió ningún error y se sonrojó con orgullo cada vez que terminaba una línea perfectamente. A veces Harry lo ayudaba con algunas de las letras cursivas para que pudieran ser más onduladas. A pesar de que Scorpius nunca pedía ayuda, le gustaba ser ayudado si eso significaba que podía hacer las cosas mejor. También había terminado su trabajo en un tiempo récord porque quería impresionar a su maestro, al igual que cuando quería impresionar a su padre. Levantó la vista hacia Harry después de que él hubiera cerrado su libro.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Scorpius?", suspiró Harry. "Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien".

Scorpius sonrió. ¡Esto era muy divertido!

Después hicieron una incursión a la biblioteca de Teddy y tomaron un montón de libros ilustrados para bajar con ellos. Scorpius se sentó en el sofá con los libros junto a él y uno abierto sobre su regazo. Harry estaba sentado junto a él contra el brazo del sofá, con sus piernas cruzadas y su propio libro acomodado sobre su regazo. Scorpius encontró la postura de lectura de Harry bastante graciosa. El hombre se sentaba encorvado, con una mano presionando sobre su mejilla y la otra sosteniendo las páginas hacia abajo. Su cabello caía sobre sus ojos y pasaba cada pocos minutos empujándolo lejos. Cuando su espalda le dolía, se sentaba derecho y se arqueaba con un silencioso gruñido antes de volver a encorvarse. Scorpius no entendía por qué el señor Potter simplemente no se sentaba correctamente, como se suponía que debía hacerlo.

A menudo se sentaba de esta manera y leía con su padre. Los domingos, cuando no tenían nada que hacer, se sentaban sobre el suelo del cuarto de juegos junto a la ventana y leían durante horas. Él estaría sobre el regazo de su padre, por supuesto, pero estarían tranquilos y el único sonido en la habitación sería el de pasar las páginas. A veces esos sonidos le provocaban tanto sueño que tomaría una improvisada siesta. De hecho, estaba sintiendo que una siesta venía justo ahora.

Cuando Harry levantó la vista de su libro, se encontró con Scorpius durmiendo tranquilamente con su cabeza contra el cojín sobre el brazo del sofá y sus piernas hechas un ovillo. Echó un vistazo a su reloj. Sólo eran las siete y el niño ya estaba dormido. Tal vez había estado fatigado desde la escuela. Harry rodó su cuello y arqueó su adolorida espalda antes de conjurar una delgada manta. La que colocó sobre Scorpius.

El ligero desplazamiento debió de haber sobresaltado al niño porque se sacudió y el libro que había tenido lugar en su mano cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe, despertándolo. Se sentó de repente. "¿Papi?", lloriqueó.

"Sólo soy yo", le dijo Harry en voz baja. Intentando poner a Scorpius a dormir de nuevo.

Pero se había despertado muy abruptamente, haciéndole sentir confundido y desconcertado. Se esforzó por salir de debajo de la manta. "¿Dónde está Padre?", no dejó de preguntar.

Harry finalmente recurrió a tirar de Scorpius acercándolo y colocándolo sobre su regazo, sosteniéndolo para sacarlo de su pesadilla. "Hey, amigo. Estará aquí en un rato, ¿lo recuerdas? Está en el trabajo, ¿no es así? Vamos a dormir un poco, ¿está bien?", le consoló.

Scorpius gimió mientras se giraba para enterrar su rostro contra el pecho de Harry. Se quedó dormido unos momentos más tarde con sus manos apretadas en puños contra su estómago y su respiración inestable, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento. Harry se inclinó y acarició suavemente su cabello. Odiaba ver a los niños angustiados, incluso cuando dormían. Se acomodó contra el sofá y sostuvo cerca a Scorpius, apartando todos los malos sueños de la mente del niño.

Era una hora más tarde cuando el timbre sonó.

La irritación y el enojo de Harry eran claramente visibles en su rostro mientras jalaba la puerta para abrirla.

Esa expresión se suavizó inmediatamente cuando vio los cansados ojos de Draco y la inusualmente pálida tez. Draco ni siquiera miró a Harry una vez porque su atención apuntó a Scorpius durmiendo en el hombro del hombre. Extendió la mano instintivamente para sostenerlo.

Harry se alejó.

Draco parpadeó dos veces. Sus ojos en blanco cambiaron para dejar sitio a la desorientación y volvió su atención hacia Harry, buscando en su rostro. Extendió la mano otra vez.

"Adentro", le murmuró Harry en lugar de entregarle a Scorpius. Le dio la espalda a Draco y entró en la sala de estar, confiando en que el hombre le siguiera dentro.

Draco estaba demasiado confundido para argumentar y demasiado cansado para reflexionar sobre las intenciones de Potter. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quitó sus zapatos antes de hacer su camino hasta la sala de estar, donde Harry estaba acomodándose de nuevo sobre el sofá. Estaba a punto de tomar asiento en la silla frente a la mesa de café, cuando Harry lo interrumpió aclarando su garganta. Draco arqueó una ceja cuando el profesor se deslizó a un lado y le indicó que también tomara asiento en el sofá. Draco estaba completamente perplejo ahora.

Tan pronto como estuvo sentado en el sofá, Harry deslizó a Scorpius en sus brazos.

El niño se agitó y se aferró a la camisa de su padre con un suave murmullo. Draco lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Estaría condenado si permitía que Potter tomara a su niño otra vez.

"¿Dónde estabas?", le preguntó Harry en voz baja.

"Debería irme", lo evadió Draco, moviéndose ya para levantarse.

Harry los detuvo a ambos, con una mano sobre su hombro y una pregunta. "¿Qué quieren?".

Draco apretó sus dientes. En momentos como éste, simplemente estaba harto de su vida. "No lo sé", le dijo bruscamente. "Cada vez que una maldita hoja cae, me lanzan a un interrogatorio".

"¿Incluso cuando estás en el trabajo?".

"Hmm. La justicia no conoce límites, ¿cierto?", le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Harry soltó a Draco, pero ninguno de los dos se movió después. Montones de preguntas flotaban en el aire, tenso e inquietante. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir lo que estaba en su mente. Harry bajó la vista a sus manos que estaban enlazadas y nerviosamente anudadas.

"La peor parte es...", Draco empezó a hablar antes de apagarse.

Harry tragó con dificultad antes de levantar la vista hacia él de nuevo. "Él... él tuvo un poco de pan y chocolate para untar para la merienda después de la escuela. Espero que esté bien".

Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa seca. "Hmm. Sí. Está bien", murmuró. Se levantó con Scorpius en sus brazos. "Gracias, Harry", añadió como una ocurrencia tardía.

"Sí. No hay problema", le respondió Harry. Rápidamente recogió todas las cosas de Scorpius y las puso en la mochila, todo el tiempo sintiendo los ojos de Draco sobre su espalda. Sabía que no le correspondía aconsejar a Draco, pero también sabía que no era correcto sólo hacer la vista gorda ante la situación. "¿Cuál es la peor parte?", le preguntó mientras sostenía la mochila hacia él.

Draco tomó la bolsa mientras, cuidadosamente, apartaba la mirada de Harry. Se movió al vestíbulo donde se deslizó en sus zapatos a la mitad del camino y trató de agarrar los zapatos de su hijo torpemente al agacharse. Harry lo ayudó con eso. También cubrió a Scorpius con su chaqueta, poniéndola sobre los hombros del niño para mantenerlo caliente. Su mano se demoró contra la espalda de Scorpius por un momento, el cual fue suficiente tiempo como para que Draco lo notara. "Estoy bien", continuó diciendo. "En serio".

Harry no parecía tan seguro. "Yo... ¿No hay un estatuto de limitaciones para este tipo de cosas?", le preguntó con voz débil. "Ellos no pueden obstaculizar tu vida de esa manera por ninguna razón, ¿no es así?".

"¿Ninguna razón?", repitió Draco. "¿Estoy en la lista negra por ninguna razón?".

Harry no sabía cómo responder a eso. La guerra había sido hace una década. Sin embargo, los efectos de ella todavía resonaban hoy en día, evidenciados por la improvisada citación de Draco esa noche al Ministerio para un interrogatorio basado en casi ningún claro motivo.

Draco exhaló con fuerza cuando vio líneas de preocupación arrugar la frente de Harry. "Estoy acostumbrado a esto por ahora, Potter. Sé que soy un sospechoso en casi cada caso que tendrán durante los próximos treinta años", le dijo. "La peor parte es que siempre voy a ser culpable, ¿no? Siempre habrá alguien que va a pensar que soy culpable. Y Scorpius...".

"¿Qué?".

Movió su mano para presionarla contra el cabello suave de Scorpius, acariciándolo amorosamente sin pensar en ello. "Quiero decir... Si ellos...", se interrumpió. Lo que estaba tratando de decir era que, un día, no iba a tener más evidencias para probar su inocencia. Y ese día, posiblemente, podría ser condenado. Entonces, Scorpius... ¿Qué pensaría?, "Buenas noches", le dijo mientras salía por la puerta principal y se desaparecía antes de que Harry pudiera ver su genuino pánico.

**888**

Scorpius se asombró cuando se despertó en su propia cama a la mañana siguiente. Incluso abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la respiración de su padre. Estaba envuelto en un abrazo. Se sentía bien. Inclinó su cabeza para mirar la expresión adormecida de Draco. No era frecuente que se despertara antes que su padre. El sol apenas estaba saliendo en el cielo. Scorpius se acurrucó contra Draco un poco más y bostezó. Había soñado con chocolates y magia esa noche y le había sabido increíble. Se rió para sus adentros cuando recordó su secreto. Movió sus atrapadas manos sacándolas y pasándolas por encima de su cabeza para que pudiera enrollar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.

Draco suspiró y despertó cuando sintió cosquillas. Revoloteó sus párpados para centrarse en la sonrisa socarrona de su hijo.

"Se supone que debes ser un niño grande, Padre", lo reprendió Scorpius ligeramente. "Incluso si tienes pesadillas, se supone que debes dormir en tu propia cama, ¿lo recuerdas?".

Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo para golpear su frente con la de su hijo. "No te pongas descarado, Scorp", le susurró. Rodó para que Scorpius estuviera acostado encima de él. Alisó el despeinado cabello del niño. El dolor en su corazón que había comenzado la noche anterior estaba empezando a volver mientras trataba de memorizar los inocentes ojos de su hijo y la maravillosa sonrisa. "Te amo. ¿Lo sabes?".

Scorpius se ruborizó hermosamente. Estaba asombrado por obvias razones. No tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso. Había escuchado a otras personas decirlo antes. Sólo que... nunca a su padre. "Yo-yo-yo... yo-yo también te amo", logró balbucear. "Realmente lo hago".

"Lo sé", lo tranquilizó Draco. "Por supuesto que sé que me amas".

Scorpius escondió su avergonzado rostro contra el hombro de Draco. "Por supuesto que sé que me amas, Papi", murmuró.

**888**

N/T: Simplemente, ¡muchísimas gracias! Les mando un montón de besos y abrazos :)

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Autor: **_**SoulMalady.**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, ****jessyriddle, meyamoadriytu, AlmaRosaNS, Lily Dangerous Black, sacha guerra, mariana, NightmareRebel, Nozomi Black, Hime-Sora, Lunatica Dark, Ring. Black, Violet Stwy, Cami, Darren's Loveeer, AlexLopezGua, Meli, Yuu Scarlet, Kuroneko1490** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Un capítulo corto, pero estoy pensando en empezar a desencadenar las cosas después de esto. Pronto, mis pacientes lectores. Pronto. Además, sus comentarios... Oh, podría besarlos. Todos son tan increíblemente dulces y me hacen sentir muy querida :D De hecho, ¡todo lo relacionado con esta historia me hace sentir muy querida!**

**888**

**Capítulo X.**

Harry no podría decir que estaba demasiado sorprendido cuando, después de la escuela al día siguiente, encontró a Draco arrastrando los zapatos sobre las baldosas fuera de la puerta del salón de clases. Scorpius se sobresaltó, maravillado ante la visión inesperada. "Padre", chilló con asombro. "¿Qué _estás_ haciendo _aquí_?".

Draco acarició distraídamente la cabeza de Scorpius. "Necesito hablar con el señor Potter por un momento, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Está bien si juegas afuera?", le preguntó.

"Es-está bien. Sí", tartamudeó Scorpius, pero no antes de parpadear con preocupados ojos entre su maestro y su padre. La última vez que aquellos dos habían hablado en un salón de clases, su padre se marchó molesto y el señor Potter había sido muy grosero. Y todo eso fue por culpa de un simple malentendido. Él ni siquiera había querido ver a su primo... Tenía la sensación de que iban a hablar sobre él y esperaba que no terminara tan mal como la última vez. La expresión de su padre se veía mala, sin embargo. "Um... Está bien", murmuró otra vez antes de salir corriendo, todo el tiempo tratando de recordar si había dicho algo que justificara dicha reunión.

Harry le hizo un silencioso gesto a Gabrielle para que saliera. Ella también pareció sorprendida, pero no preguntó nada. Asintió rígidamente hacia Draco antes de salir del salón de clases, dejando a los hombres solos.

"Sólo... imaginé que tenía que venir a confesar", comenzó Draco. Aclaró su garganta. "Obviamente no es una coincidencia que Scorpius esté en tu clase".

"Mhm", Harry asintió. Lo había adivinado hace tiempo. Obviamente era un pensamiento Slytherin por supuesto, hacer amistad con un hombre poderoso para conseguir avanzar en la vida. Draco lo había hecho antes con el Ejército Oscuro. Harry estaba bien con eso también. Había hecho muchos 'amigos' en los últimos años. Había ayudado a la gente a conseguir los trabajos y las referencias adecuadas. En realidad no le importaba si los Malfoy lo usaban para ayudarse a sí mismos también. ¿Qué otra cosa se suponía que debía hacer con todos sus poderes de persuasión no utilizados?

"Nunca me di cuenta de cuánto... es decir, hasta ayer, yo... yo no creí que eso importara", continuó Draco.

Harry lo miró fijamente durante un instante. "Espera... ¿Esto no fue tu idea?", le preguntó incrédulamente. Por un momento, había pensado que había sido el plan de Draco para poner a Scorpius en un buen registro.

"Realmente no sabía que eras un profesor", Draco se encogió de hombros. "Astoria inscribió a Scorpius aquí. Yo preferiría tenerlo aprendiendo en casa y... pero ella tiene menos sentimentalismo que yo, supongo, así que fue fácil para ella ver el panorama completo".

Harry estaba empezando a comprender ahora. "¿Y cuál es el panorama completo?".

Draco deslizó sus manos en sus bolsillos, en primer lugar para agarrar inconscientemente su varita y en segundo lugar para detenerse a sí mismo de perder sus nervios. No era tan a menudo que dejara caer su guardia y que su vulnerabilidad ascendiera así. "Si... algo llegara a suceder... tú cuidarías de Scorpius por mí, ¿no es así?", le preguntó finalmente. Se sorprendió de que su voz nunca vacilara y que su mirada nunca se desplazara de la de Harry. Había esperado que sus emociones se adelantaran, pero su racionalidad parecía haber tomado el control en su lugar. Estaba contento por eso. Sabía cuál sería la respuesta. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era realizar la pregunta correcta. Todo lo que había necesitado hacer era dejar de lado su orgullo por sólo un momento para hacerle a Harry Potter la pregunta correcta. Entonces sería capaz de dormir por la noche sin tener que preocuparse por el futuro.

"Por supuesto. Por supuesto, lo haría. Él es de la familia, ¿no es así?".

Y fue así de simple. Draco sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos y asintió. La próxima vez que pusiera sus manos encima de Stori, estarían aterrizando junto con un amoroso beso contra sus labios, eso era seguro. Ella siempre había sido la única sensata.

"¿Qué pasó anoche?".

Draco sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. "Simplemente lo llaman interrogatorio de rutina y qué sé yo", le dijo. "Me hacen esperar en la sala de interrogatorios durante unas horas y luego me preguntan cosas; mi paradero y todo. Proporciono coartadas y ellos las comprueban. Eso es todo".

Harry chasqueó su lengua con exasperación. Había esperado escuchar esto, pero había estado esperando contra toda esperanza no hacerlo. Los prejuicios todavía eran fuertes, sobre todo en el Ministerio. Draco era uno de los pocos mortífagos que fueron absueltos, pero eso no significaba que estuviera a salvo. "¿Con qué frecuencia?".

"No tan a menudo", le dijo Draco vagamente. "Ya he terminado de intentar luchar contra eso, en cualquier caso. Las cosas pasadas y todo. Es sólo que desperdicio mi aliento con ellos".

"Pero no ves lo equivocados que están, ¿no es así?", Harry siguió argumentando. "Quiero decir, si eso me pasara a mí, estaría furioso".

"Y eso nunca te pasará", finalizó Draco. "Así que está bien".

"No está bien", refunfuñó Harry entre dientes a pesar de que sonaba un poco infantil diciendo eso. "Y, por si sirve de algo, no voy a pensar que eres culpable hasta que vea alguna evidencia concreta, ¿de acuerdo?".

Draco sonrió. "¿Por si sirve de algo?", repitió.

"Sí".

"¿Qué estás diciendo, exactamente?".

"Soy alguien muy importante", Harry aspiró con altivez. "¿No te has dado cuenta?".

Draco sacudió su cabeza en señal de derrota mientras sonreía. "Muy bien, eres alguien muy importante", admitió. "Ahora nos tienes a ambos, a Scorpius y a mí, creyéndolo. ¿Contento?".

"Absolutamente".

Scorpius había estado balanceándose nerviosamente por muchos minutos mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos y sin pestañear en la puerta principal de su escuela. Sus manos seguían torciéndose alrededor de las frías cadenas de manera ansiosa, mientras que sus pies estaban enganchados entre sí por los tobillos, los dedos de sus pies meneándose en sus zapatos todo el tiempo. Cuando vio a su padre salir con el señor Potter en pie, casi se cayó de bruces contra el suelo en su prisa por salir del columpio. Afortunadamente se detuvo a tiempo. Agarró su mochila del suelo y corrió hacia ellos. Esperaba que no estuviera en un montón de problemas. Ellos habían estado adentro por demasiado tiempo.

Su acelerado corazón se relajó un poco cuando vio las sonrisas en sus rostros. De hecho, ni siquiera lo estaban mirando. ¡Eso era genial! Se detuvo justo al lado de la pierna de su padre y extendió su mano para agarrar la suya.

"Supongo que deberíamos irnos, ¿huh?", le preguntó Draco. Scorpius asintió. Tenía mucho que preguntar a su padre, después de todo. Draco miró hacia Harry de nuevo para decirle adiós. Scorpius le imitó y luego los Malfoy estaban en camino a su casa.

"¿Hablaste de mí?", Scorpius quiso saber tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído de Harry.

"¿De qué más?", le respondió Draco.

"¿Cosas agradables?".

"Definitivamente no".

Scorpius bufó.

**888**

"¿Padre?".

Draco levantó la vista de su trabajo para encontrar a Scorpius de pie junto a la entrada del estudio, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de un cuaderno contra su pecho y una expresión muy vacilante. "¿Sí?", le respondió Draco mientras ponía a un lado su pluma.

"Para la escuela", comenzó Scorpius, "Necesito recoger diferentes hojas".

"¿Hojas?".

"Estamos utilizando las hojas en la clase de arte".

Draco asintió lentamente, sin entender del todo.

"¿Po-podemos ir al parque a buscar hojas?".

Draco se quedó desconcertado. Scorpius nunca le pedía que le ayudara con los proyectos. De hecho, el niño siempre se dirigía a su niñera para eso. "¿No puede llevarte Patty?", le preguntó.

Scorpius asintió rápidamente. "Está bien", murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de la oficina.

Draco rodó sus ojos. Su hijo _realmente_ necesitaba aprender a ocultar sus pensamientos. Estos estaban casi siempre escritos sobre su rostro tan claros como el día.

Scorpius estaba enfurruñado en su dormitorio cuando Draco caminó dentro. Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando escuchó pasos. Pretendió estar ocupado con sus libros. Draco se sentó en el suelo junto a la silla de su hijo y lo vio fingir por un tiempo más largo. Scorpius mantuvo el acto por unos minutos, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer con los libros que ya estaban apilados prolijamente. Así que se recostó en su silla y bajó la vista hacia sus manos.

"¿Te sientes mal?", Draco quiso saber.

"¿Sobre qué?".

"No quise decirlo de esa manera, Scorp. Es sólo que... nunca antes me habías invitado al parque, eso es todo". Draco dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Scorpius. "Si quieres, puedo escatimar de una hora en estos momentos. ¿Hmm? ¿Nos vamos?".

"No", murmuró Scorpius. "Voy a ir con Nana mañana". Se levantó de su silla y esquivó a Draco para poder salir de la habitación. Draco suspiró en derrota. Mientras que su hijo necesitaba controlar sus emociones, Draco necesitaba aprender a decir que sí de vez en cuando.

Scorpius raramente le pedía cosas. Draco a menudo se aseguraba de que el niño no necesitara pedirlas. Pero cuando se trataba de pasar tiempo con su hijo, lo único que sabía hacer era verlo dibujar y leer con él. Jugar con un niño era simplemente un concepto tan extraño. Draco no sabía cómo se hacía. Con Patricia disponible casi todos los días para las necesidades de Scorpius, Draco nunca había realmente necesitado jugar con su hijo. Pero ahora su hijo se acercaba a _él_, esperando pasar tiempo con _él_, dispuesto a ser paciente con _él_. Necesitaba adaptarse a eso.

A la noche siguiente, Scorpius estaba arrodillado en el alfombrado piso de su dormitorio, poniendo todas las hojas que había recogido del parque por orden de tamaño. Se había asegurado de recoger las más perfectas y estaba muy orgulloso de su colección de diez diferentes hojas, todas ellas de diferentes tonalidades de verde.

Echó un vistazo a su costado cuando escuchó un suave golpe contra su puerta abierta. Su padre estaba de pie contra el marco de la puerta, sus manos apretadas frente a él. Y esas manos sostenían unas hojas pulcramente prensadas.

Los hombros de Scorpius cayeron, como si la culpa los hubiera obligado a bajar. "Papi", murmuró. Extendió una mano para invitan a Draco a que se acercara.

Draco se movió para sentarse al lado de Scorpius y entregarle las hojas que había recogido. "Las encontré cerca del trabajo. Pensé que podrían gustarte", le dijo. "¿No lo crees?".

"Te sientes mal", se dio cuenta Scorpius. Bajó la vista hacia las cinco hojas que su padre había conseguido para él. "No quiero que te sientas mal...".

"No me siento mal. Sólo quería ayudar".

Scorpius movió su brazo y lo enganchó alrededor del codo de su padre. "Eres muy servicial", declaró firmemente. Entonces se dedicó a poner el resto de las hojas en orden con las que ya había arreglado. "Gracias".

"De nada".

Scorpius a continuación sacó un gran pedazo de pergamino cercano a ellos. "Puedes ayudarme un poco más, ¿está bien?", le dijo. "Pegaremos las hojas muy bien aquí para mostrárselas a mis maestros. Vamos a hacer que se vea como un árbol".

**888**

Harry y Gabrielle admiraron el proyecto de Scorpius, con las cejas arqueadas e impresionadas sonrisas. "Mi padre me ayudó", el joven muchacho le anunció orgullosamente a cualquiera que estuviera escuchando. "Tiene bonita escritura. ¿Ve?", señaló hacia las palabras arremolinadas y elegantes que estaban escritas sobre la parte superior del pergamino. "Me gusta eso, es lo mejor".

"Bueno, ciertamente es muy agradable que tu padre te haya ayudado", le alabó Harry.

"Él me trajo esta, esta, esta, esta y esta", añadió Scorpius al tiempo que señalaba las cinco hojas que Draco había recogido. "Las trajo del trabajo para mí".

"Es el árbol más grande que he visto", dijo efusivamente Gabrielle. "¿Tú coloreaste el tronco del árbol y las ramas?".

"Mhm. Yo lo hice. No me salí de las líneas".

Harry estaba tan contento de sentir el entusiasmo de Scorpius. No era frecuente que el niño hablara con tan buena opinión de uno de sus propios trabajos. Él siempre estaba muy crítico en lugar de complacido. "Entonces supongo que necesitas compartir tu estrella con tu padre, ¿huh?", le preguntó.

Scorpius no había pensado en eso... "¡Oh!", exclamó mientras levantaba un dedo. "¿Puede mi padre tener _su propia_ estrella?", le preguntó. "¿Por favor?".

Gabrielle se echó a reír mientras asentía. "Por supuesto que puede".

Así que, esa noche, cuando Draco llegó a casa del trabajo, Scorpius estaba esperándolo en las escaleras con una pequeña nota en su mano. Draco bajó la vista hacia la calcomanía roja sobre el papel por lo demás vacío. "¿Qué es esto?", le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Es tu estrella", le dijo Scorpius. "Mis maestros dijeron que hicimos un muy buen trabajo con el árbol, así que obtuve una estrella y _tú_ obtuviste una estrella. ¿No es eso agradable?".

"¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con una estrella?".

La sonrisa de Scorpius rápidamente se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. "Bueno, si no la quieres, me la quedaré", refunfuñó mientras arrebataba la nota de la mano de Draco. Su padre podía ser tan desagradecido a veces.

"Preferiría tener dinero", le dijo Draco mientras se abría camino a la cocina. "Eso es útil. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con una estrella?".

Scorpius hizo una mueca a espaldas de Draco.

**888**

"A mi padre no le gustó la estrella. Dijo que quiere dinero".

Harry rodó de risa.

"¿Puedo _quedarme_ con la estrella de mi padre?".

**888**

"¡El señor Potter me dio esto!", Scorpius le tendió un knut. "Para ti".

Draco dejó caer su cabeza, derrotado.

**888**

Draco y Astoria no se reunieron de nuevo hasta el espectáculo de fin de año, un par de meses más tarde. Y se aseguró de besarla en el momento en que ella entró por la puerta.

"Oh", jadeó con asombro mientras se sumergía entre los brazos de Draco sin previo aviso. Todavía estaba aturdida cuando él se enderezó hacia ella. "¿Por qué fue _eso_?", le preguntó una vez que recuperó su aliento perdido.

"Por ser la mujer más brillante del mundo", le anunció Draco sin vergüenza.

Scorpius arrugó su nariz ante sus padres. Podían ser tan tontos a veces. "Madre, entra", refunfuñó mientras tomaba la mano de Astoria y tiraba de ella hacia la sala de estar en donde había colocado todos sus trabajos escolares.

Esa noche, Draco se quedó junto a la puerta del cuarto de Scorpius, mirando a Astoria arropar al niño en la cama. Él ya estaba durmiendo, así que no armó un alboroto. Simplemente se giró de lado y se abrazó a sí mismo sin siquiera soltar un quejido. Astoria besó su regordeta mejilla por las buenas noches antes de enderezarse. Se detuvo en seco cuando notó a Draco de pie en el pasillo. Inclinó su cabeza hacia él y él le sonrió de vuelta.

"Estás actuando raro, Malfoy", susurró Astoria mientras tiraba un poco de la puerta para dejarla entreabierta. Draco agarró su mano y la condujo hacia abajo hasta la cocina, en donde ya había sacado un par de copas de vino tinto. "Oh. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?", le preguntó.

"Potter está en la bolsa", proclamó Draco.

"¿En la bolsa?", repitió Astoria mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?".

"¡Significa que tu plan funcionó!".

"¿Qué plan?".

Así que Draco le contó todo sobre su nueva forma de asociación con Potter, dejando de lado algunos de los momentos más cursis por su propio bien. Le dijo cómo Harry pensaba en Scorpius como parte de su familia y que, si algo llegara a pasar, el niño tendría al Niño-Que-Vivió para responder por él. En última instancia, esto significaba que los prejuicios persistentes en la mente de la gente sobre Malfoy podrían limpiarse por la mera mención del nombre de Potter. Si Potter abogaba por Scorpius, entonces no había razón para temer por su futuro. Y todo fue gracias a las insistentes exhortaciones de Astoria para que Scorpius fuera enviado a un entorno de enseñanza pública. De hecho, Scorpius estaba mejorando mucho para sí mismo. Estaba conversando más, jugando más y riendo más. Draco simplemente no podía dejar de hablar de su hijo una vez que había comenzado. La copa de vino tampoco ayudaba.

Astoria no había dejado de sonreír desde que Draco comenzó con su perorata. Incluso después de que se habían movido a la sala de estar de nuevo y con Draco tranquilamente relatándole las aventuras de Scorpius con sándwiches experimentales, no podía dejar de sonreír. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, atrapándolo por sorpresa y causando que sus palabras se interrumpieran. "Continúa", le pidió mientras subía sus piernas en el sofá y las enroscaba sobre las de Draco.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", Draco le preguntó curioso.

Astoria se encogió de hombros. "Nunca te había escuchado hablar de esta manera", le murmuró. "Me gusta. Suenas muy bien".

"¿Oh?".

"Scorpius no es el único que ha conseguido mejorar...".

Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para presionar un beso contra los rubios rizos de Astoria. "Es sólo… el ver a Scorpius así es... nunca imaginé...", se interrumpió. Nunca habría imaginado que Scorpius podría tener una infancia tan normal.

"Lo he imaginado", murmuró Astoria. "Yo quería que él tuviera lo que tú no tuviste".

"Hmm".

"¿No estás contento?".

"Muy contento".

**888**

N/T: Bueno, ¡todxs ustedes son un amor! Pero sobre todo, aquellas personitas que me enviaron tan lindos MP preguntando si todo estaba bien y si seguía viva, jeje. Sólo puedo decir que tuve una semana muy complicada en mi trabajo y sobre todo muy desgastante emocionalmente. Pero, hey, ya estoy de vuelta y espero que nos sigamos leyendo cada semanita.

Un montón de gracias por sus comentarios. Y bienvenidos todos los nuevos lectores ;)

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Autor: **_**SoulMalady.**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **AlexLopezGua, ****Gabriela Cruz, ****Hime-Sora, Ring. Black, Kuroneko1490, Violet Stwy, jessyriddle, NightmareRebel, Darren's Loveeer, lisicarmela, Nozomi Black, Motter, kasandra potter, Lily Dangerous Black **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo XI.**

El espectáculo de fin de año no era nada de lo que burlarse. Todos los estudiantes de la escuela se reunieron en el auditorio principal, donde los asientos eran lujosos, el escenario fue montado y las cortinas estaban hechas de un real terciopelo púrpura. Decir que Scorpius estaba nervioso era quedarse corto, de hecho.

"¿Harry?", apenas podía susurrar a través de su seca garganta.

Harry le sonrió empáticamente y se arrodilló para encontrarse con los ansiosos ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas de Scorpius. "Lo harás bien", le aseguró el profesor a su estudiante. "Te ves bien, amigo. Estaré justo aquí contigo".

Scorpius dejó de lado las lágrimas que se estaban asomando por sus ojos.

Harry apretó las manos de Scorpius entre las suyas, tratando de tranquilizarlas. "¿Qué es lo _peor_ que podría pasar?", le preguntó. "Podrías estar un poco enojado contigo mismo, un poco avergonzado, y mañana será un día completamente nuevo. Así que, si esa es la _peor_ cosa que podría suceder, cuál es el motivo para estar asustado, ¿hmm? Practicamos _muy_ duro".

"Lo sé", esnifó Scorpius. Sabía que estaba siendo irrazonable. Pero quería que esto fuera perfecto. Sabía que el señor Potter había hecho _todo_ lo posible para que lo hiciera perfecto.

"Estoy _muy_ orgulloso de ti".

"Oh", Scorpius gimió consternado. El señor Potter le dijo una de las cosas más agradables. Enrolló sus brazos alrededor de Harry y lo abrazó. "Gracias".

Harry cerró sus ojos y apretó a Scorpius firmemente. "Confía en mí", le susurró. Sintió que también se ahogaba un poco. "Sé _exactamente_ por lo que estás pasando. Sé que es aterrador. Y siento tanto que estés pasando por esto. No es divertido en absoluto... Pero no estás solo. Todos tus amigos estarán cantando contigo y Gabrielle estará conmigo justo allí en frente de ti. Así que sólo déjalo salir, Scorp. Como lo practicamos, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Está bien".

Cuando las gruesas cortinas se abrieron para revelar el primer evento en el programa, veinte pequeños niños vestidos de blanco estaban en las pequeñas bandas con sus manos apretadas frente a sus estómagos y sus ojos fijos en Gabrielle y Harry que estaban arrodillados frente al escenario con sonrisas expectantes. Unos cuantos secretos flashes sonaron en el auditorio pese a la prohibición de fotografías, pero eso fue fácilmente pasado por alto. Gabrielle les contó y la música comenzó con un movimiento de su varita.

Las voces de los niños sonaron en el auditorio, haciendo eco contra las paredes. Con cinco años difícilmente uno tenía un sentido de la sincronización o del volumen, pero la encantadora imagen de tantos niños y niñas pequeños cantando y, en algunos casos gritando, sus voces fueron de lejos suficientes para hacer sonreír radiantemente a todos los padres. ¿Y qué era incluso mejor que escuchar canciones infantiles? Viendo a los niños animadamente utilizar sus manos para hacer la mímica de la canción palabra por palabra. Incluso eso hizo reír a algunos de los padres.

Scorpius mantuvo sus ojos en su maestro. A pesar de que su pecho dolía por el nerviosismo, no era la misma sensación de miedo como aquella primera vez. En realidad sintió una descarga de adrenalina, haciéndole sentirse de alguna manera mareado. Su voz no era muy alta, pero tampoco estaba sólo articulando las palabras. Sus gestos no eran desenfrenados, pero no estaba siendo restrictivo con sus movimientos. No estaba sonriendo, pero tampoco estaba llorando. Estaba tan concentrado que, de hecho, Draco y Astoria prácticamente podían ver los engranes girando en la mente de su hijo. Cuando él la miró, ella parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas y estaba sonriendo radiantemente de oreja a oreja.

Harry exhortó alentadoramente a Scorpius cuando sus ojos se encontraron. El niño siempre sentía a su temblorosa voz calmarse cuando Harry asentía así hacia él. También se alegraba por sus amigos parados a cada lado suyo, porque se acordaron de todas las palabras y lo ayudaron a recordar cuando las olvidaba. La actuación de cuatro minutos se sintió como de cuatro horas para él, pero la sacó adelante justo como Harry le dijo que lo haría. Sus manos estaban frías y su voz era ronca mientras se acercaban al final, pero siguió adelante con sus compañeros de clase sin vacilar. Siempre y cuando mantuviera sus ojos en sus maestros, no tendría que preocuparse en absoluto.

La enormidad de todo lo que cantó no lo golpeó hasta que llegó el aplauso. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe hacia la audiencia y, aunque no podía distinguir un solo rostro debido a las luces por encima de su cabeza, escuchó fuertes aplausos y la divertida risa de la multitud.

Entonces sonrió.

"Oh, querido", le murmuró Astoria. Draco tenía un pañuelo listo y ella se lo arrebató sin decir una palabra, rápidamente secando sus ojos que estaban desbordándose. Él había estado esperado tanto de ella.

Scorpius apenas se había sentado sobre el banquillo en el vestuario para conseguir quitar el peso sobre sus piernas de gelatina cuando su madre y su padre entraron, evidentemente, habiendo huido del resto de las actuaciones de la escuela. Menos mal que no eran los únicos padres que habían escapado. Si lo fueran, Scorpius habría estado completamente avergonzado. Bueno, estaba avergonzado, en todo caso... Pero habría estado más avergonzado.

"Cariño", le arrulló Astoria, arrodillándose junto a la silla de Scorpius antes de que pudiera levantarse ansiosamente. "Oh, cariño". Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. "Eres el chico más maravilloso".

Scorpius sonrió en el cuello de Astoria. "En realidad no", le murmuró. "¿Te gustó, Madre?".

"Me _encantó_", aventuró demasiado efusiva. "Estuviste brillante. No tuve ojos para nadie más". Ella se echó hacia atrás para besar la mejilla de su hijo. Luego le entregó el largo tallo de una rosa roja que había estado aferrando. "Para ti. Por ser la primera vez en un gran escenario, ¿cierto?".

"Gracias", le dijo tímidamente después de aceptar la flor.

Draco sonrió hacia Harry cuando el profesor se acercó a ellos. "Nada mal", le dijo, con su cabeza inclinada de forma magnánima.

"¿Nada mal?", entonó Harry. "Estuvimos bastante geniales, si me lo preguntas".

"Claro, claro".

Entrecerró sus ojos hacia Draco. "¿Estás sugiriendo que podrías hacer un mejor trabajo?", le picó.

"No. Por supuesto que no".

Sus ojos todavía estaban entrecerrados. "Nunca puedo hablar contigo", le dijo con desconfianza.

"Estoy siendo civilizado, Potter", admitió Draco con las manos levantadas. "Sinceramente creo que hiciste un buen trabajo".

"Bueno, gracias, entonces. Creo".

Scorpius movió sus ojos hacia su maestro. "El señor Potter me ayudó demasiado", le dijo a Astoria. "Ha sido tan genial, Madre".

Harry se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa cuando Astoria se volvió para mirarlo. "Vamos, vamos. No hay necesidad de ser modesto", ella se rió. "Si Scorpius dice que has sido muy genial, entonces debes de haber sido _realmente_ genial".

"Yo no fui el único cantando allí", le recordó Harry a Scorpius, quien se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia la rosa en sus manos.

Astoria echó un vistazo hacia Draco por un segundo, entonces se levantó sobre sus pies para acercarse furtivamente hacia Harry. "¿Podría hablar contigo por un segundo?", le preguntó tranquilamente, haciéndose de la vista gorda ante el inquisitivo ceño fruncido de Draco.

"Um, seguro", le dijo Harry.

Draco se sentó al lado de su hijo mientras veía a Astoria y a Harry alejándose a un apartado rincón de la habitación, hablando entre ellos. "¿Qué están diciendo?", Scorpius quería saber. Draco sacudió su cabeza. Tenía el presentimiento de saber de qué se trataba, pero no podía estar seguro. "Sé que no es nada malo", continuó Scorpius. "Tal vez Madre quiere darle las gracias también, ¿huh?".

"Probablemente".

De hecho, eso era exactamente lo que ella estaba haciendo. Harry no lo hacía muy bien recibiendo gratitudes, por lo que simplemente sonrió tímidamente mientras ella articulaba su aprecio con una hermosa sonrisa. "Él ha estado haciendo muchas mejoras en casa", le dijo. "Draco ha visto los cambios y sé que él no te lo dirá por sí mismo. Scorpius es un niño muy especial. Quiero lo mejor para él".

"En realidad, no se trata sólo de mis esfuerzos", trató de decirle Harry. "Simplemente el estar en un ambiente con otros niños le ayuda. Eso es todo lo que necesita. Él se adapta muy bien a las situaciones".

"Es muy parecido a su padre en ese aspecto de las cosas", suspiró en derrota. "Aquellos dos consiguen ponerme los nervios de punta a veces porque nunca me dicen lo que les preocupa, ¿sabes?".

"Lo sé". Harry había visto esa obstinada línea más de una vez en Scorpius. "Sin embargo, apostaría a que es un poquito más fácil lidiar con Scorpius".

"Oh, ganarías esa apuesta, no hay duda al respecto", se burló Astoria. "Y... ahora que la escuela está a punto de terminar, creo que Scorpius estará triste dejar tu clase".

"Hmm".

"Él ha estado hablando un montón sobre Teddy. Creo que ahora están intercambiando cartas".

Harry se sonrojó cuando recordó aquella primera carta. "Teddy ama escribir cartas a sus primos. Estaba tan emocionado cuando recibió una de Scorpius", le dijo. "Parece que ya había hecho planes para el verano".

"Draco me lo dijo", le murmuró. "No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente, Harry. Por todo, en la escuela y en la casa. Has significado el mundo para Scorpius. Él no tiene a nadie más".

Harry exhaló con fuerza. "Eso no es cierto", chasqueó su lengua. "Él no puede escucharte hablar así. Él es muy empático. Toma las cosas a pecho cuando escucha cosas así. Él nunca estará solo, ¿de acuerdo? No con Teddy y su abuela alrededor. De hecho, creo que Teddy consiguió que algunos de los pequeños Weasley también sintieran afecto hacia Scorp. Así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Él tendrá un gran verano".

"¿Los Weasley?", Astoria dejó escapar una breve carcajada. "Eso haría el día".

"Lo haría, ¿no es así?", le sonrió Harry.

**888**

Ahogó un suspiro exasperado y se sentó tranquilamente con sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo mientras escuchó los dimes y diretes durante una hora. Estuvo en la Madriguera para el almuerzo y debería de haber sabido que algo estaba pasando. Los rumores habían estado volando alrededor de todas las diferentes ramas de los Weasley a través de las conversaciones de Ron y Harry y las cartas semanales de Teddy. Lo que habían escuchado fue suficiente para señalar con el dedo incriminatoriamente hacia él y Draco.

Casi todos los miembros de la familia imaginaban que era su deber moral el sermonear a Harry sobre las diversas y retorcidas razones para que los Malfoy hubieran hecho amistad con él. Todas ellas parecían válidas y habrían convencido a Harry. De hecho, habían convencido a Harry. Pero realmente no le importaban tanto esas razones como se preocupaba por los resultados de sus acciones. ¿Y qué si estaba siendo utilizado por los Malfoy? Siempre y cuando Scorpius se beneficiara, no le importaba... Sin embargo, sabía que ninguna cantidad de razonamiento le ayudaría a salir de este embrollo, así que simplemente escuchó en silencio, asintiendo y murmurando en las deseadas pausas mientras dejaba que su mente divagara. Había estado esperando esto. De hecho, estaba un tanto sorprendido de que hubiera tomado tanto tiempo para que los Weasley intervinieran en lo que consideraban una trampa. Conocía su animosidad hacia los Malfoy. En más de una ocasión, se encontró preguntándose si la razón por la que estaba ayudando a Draco era porque estaba haciendo un gesto de rebeldía.

Después de todo el sermoneo, se aseguró de verse sinceramente triste y arrepentido. Sabía que ellos no estaban enojados con él. Simplemente parecían pensar que él era incapaz de cuidarse por sí mismo. Podría haber un poco de verdad en esa afirmación, pero Harry miró por encima de eso. Entonces les dijo que tenía que seguir manteniendo una buena relación con los Malfoy porque él era de la familia de Scorpius.

Oh, el escándalo que esa declaración causó fue enorme.

"Voy a traer a Scorpius y a Teddy la semana que viene", les dijo a través de los ruidosos alegatos en un intento por callarlos. "Él es sólo un niño, así que _por favor_ sean agradables".

**888**

Draco tenía su mandíbula tensa y sus fosas nasales se dilataron para emitir un amenazador bufido mientras le entregaba su hijo a Harry.

"Voy a regresarlo sin un rasguño, lo prometo", le dijo Harry.

"¡Yo también!", intervino Teddy mientras casualmente lanzaba un brazo por encima del hombro de Scorpius.

"Más les vale", murmuró Draco entre dientes. Estaba teniendo inmensas reservas sobre enviar a su hijo a las profundidades del territorio Weasley por un día entero. Debía de haberse vuelto loco... Bajó la mirada hacia Scorpius que parecía casi tan nervioso como él. "Compórtate", le dijo severamente. Scorpius asintió más de un par de veces para mostrarle que había entendido.

"Puedes unirte a nosotros, Malfoy", se burló Harry ligeramente.

"En tus sueños", bufó Draco. "Prefiero vivir. Asegúrate de traerlo de vuelta a tiempo para la cena".

Unos minutos después, Harry estaba llamando a la puerta de la Madriguera, mientras Scorpius y Teddy estaban parados detrás de él. El pequeño niño estaba mirando alrededor con asombro hacia las extrañas plantas medio escondidas detrás de las vallas. Esta casa era tan extraña de mirar, como las que leía en sus libros. Era vieja y tenía hiedra creciendo en el exterior. Las ventanas estaban torcidas y las paredes parecían mecerse con el viento.

Victoria abrió la puerta emocionada. "¡Teddy!", chilló mientras saltaba los últimos pasos y se lanzaba hacia él. Scorpius saltó fuera del camino justo a tiempo, porque un torrente de niños se precipitó detrás de ella, todos con ganas de abrazar un pedazo de Teddy. Él obviamente era un joven muy popular. Harry simplemente se rió mientras conducía a Scorpius más allá de la multitud parloteando. Dentro había un público de adultos más domésticos, reunidos casualmente por el vestíbulo para ver de qué se trataba toda esa conmoción. La mayoría de ellos eran pelirrojos y la mayoría de ellos tenía una burlona ceja arqueada ante la visión de un pálido Scorpius Malfoy que estaba escondido detrás de Harry.

"Scorpius, estos son todos", le presentó Harry. "Vamos". Tiró del niño alejándolo de su pierna.

Scorpius barrió sus ojos a través de todos ellos. "Buenos días", les dijo en voz baja.

Hermione fue una de los muchos que le sonrieron en respuesta. Ella se adelantó y se arrodilló junto a Scorpius. "Harry me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, Scorpius", le dijo.

Scorpius movió sus ojos de Hermione hacia el bebé sostenido contra su cadera. "Gracias", le respondió a falta de cualquier otra cosa qué decir.

Hugo parpadeó hacia Scorpius una vez antes de estirar su regordeta mano y golpear con fuerza sobre el cabello rubio del muchacho. Scorpius se apartó conmocionado, golpeando a Harry en el camino. Realmente él nunca antes había estado así de cerca de un bebé. Harry también se arrodilló a su lado. "Le agradas", le dijo al niño. "¿Lo ves? Está sonriendo". Hugo le sonreía abiertamente, exponiendo sus cuatro blancos dientes, mientras que se estiraba para alcanzar el cabello de Scorpius nuevamente. Harry instó a Scorpius a moverse hacia adelante de nuevo. "Tienes que ser amable con él, ¿de acuerdo?".

Scorpius asintió lastimeramente y se mantuvo quieto aún cuando Hugo descansó su mano contra su cabeza de nuevo. Pero realmente no estaba esperando que el bebé tomara un puñado de su cabello y tirara de él con fuerza. Tironeó su cabeza hacia abajo y siseó por el dolor. Antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer más que jadear con consternación, Scorpius tenía sus dedos envueltos alrededor de la muñeca de Hugo. "Eso duele", le reprendió mientras se las arreglaba para conseguir alejar su cabello de los inquietos dedos de Hugo. "También tienes que ser amable conmigo, bebé", le dijo. "Sin jalar el cabello, ¿de acuerdo?".

Hugo soltó una risita y escondió su rostro contra el cuello de Hermione, como si supiera que había hecho una travesura.

"Lo siento", se disculpó Hermione mientras acariciaba hacia abajo el arrugado cabello de Scorpius.

"Está bien", le dijo Scorpius. "Él es sólo un pequeño bebé. Los bebés no saben nada todavía, así que está bien".

Harry supo entonces que Scorpius no tendría ningún problema para ganarse a los Weasley con sus solemnes palabras de sabiduría. Hermione ya había caído, lo sabía. Teddy se acercó hacia ellos por detrás y de un tirón quitó a Scorpius de en medio de todos los adultos, haciéndolo girar alrededor para que los pequeños Weasley pudieran conseguir darle una buena mirada. "Este es mi primo _legítimo_", les anunció orgullosamente. "Puede parecer pequeño pero es muy inteligente. ¡Vamos a jugar!". Deslizó su mano en la de Scorpius y lo tironeó a lo largo de la puerta delantera y por un costado de la casa. Fueron seguidos por otros seis niños corriendo tras de ellos, por lo que no serían los últimos en llegar a su base cercana al cobertizo de piedra de las escobas. Si eras el último, te quedabas allí.

"¿Lo ven?", sonrió Harry satisfactoriamente a sabiendas de los Weasley. "Encaja justo a la medida".

El almuerzo estuvo listo en menos de una hora después de eso y todos los manchados de hierba y sudorosos niños pulularon en la gran mesa que Arthur había instalado en el exterior justo al lado de la casa. Scorpius seguía pegado cerca de Teddy, pero también fue gravitando ocasionalmente hacia Lucy y Louis, ya que eran de su edad. Teddy, siendo el muchacho maduro que era, sabía que Scorpius se sentiría cómodo si se sentaba al lado de Harry, así que el joven Malfoy se encontró acomodado entre su primo y su maestro, sintiéndose feliz como un durazno por estar en donde estaba. La comida frente a él se veía increíble y olía _delicioso_. Su estómago rugió, pero difícilmente se escuchó sobre todo el estrepitoso parloteo sonando a su alrededor.

Por lo que había aprendido hasta ahora, los Weasley se reunían al menos una vez cada dos meses para tales ocasiones. De esta manera, celebraban los cumpleaños, los aniversarios y los ascensos como una gran familia. Era por eso que había por lo menos tres pasteles repartidos a lo largo de la mesa, además de panqueques, jarabe, frutas y salchichas. Scorpius apenas podía ver por encima del gran plato de papas fritas desde donde estaba sentado. Dejó que Harry llenara su plato por él, sin decir una palabra a pesar de que sabía que tendría un difícil momento intentando terminar con todo en ese plato.

"¿Cómo está?", le preguntó Harry una vez que había conseguido probar unos pocos bocados. Scorpius asintió con entusiasmo y tarareó. No quería hablar con su boca llena, a pesar de que un montón de los Weasley tendían mucho a hacerlo por lo que podía ver.

Le gustaba Hermione y Fleur, eran las mejores hasta ahora. Ellas se sentaron frente a él y, si él se removía mientras comía, podía verlas hablando alrededor del tazón de papas. Hermione tenía a Hugo rebotando sobre su regazo y Fleur, quien se veía exactamente como Gabrielle, sostenía a Rose. Ellas no eran tan ruidosas como todos los demás. Incluso le sonrieron cuando lo sorprendieron mirándolas fijamente. Él dejó caer sus ojos rápidamente, pero no podía dejar de mirarlas a escondidas un minuto después. Hugo agitaba su mano hacia él de vez en cuando, obviamente impresionado por este inusual muchacho con cabello blanco y ojos grises. Scorpius ciertamente destacaba en contraste con todos los demás en la mesa, desde sus características físicas hasta la ropa que llevaba y la forma en que comía.

Rose se contoneó fuera del regazo de Fleur, tan pronto como se aburrió y se escurrió debajo de la mesa hasta el otro lado, mirando a Harry y a Scorpius con una pícara sonrisa. Los niños parecían hacer eso con frecuencia, salir de sus asientos y correr alrededor para visitar a los diferentes adultos sentados alrededor de la mesa. Rose era una de los pocos que podían caber debajo de la mesa. Harry la ayudó a salir de allí y la sentó en su regazo. Ella inmediatamente se volvió hacia el extraño rostro junto a ella y le dijo, "Hola".

"Hola", le respondió Scorpius.

"Soy Rose".

"Soy Scorpius".

Rose arrugó su nariz. No entendía ese nombre. "Eso es tonto", le respondió. Inclinó su cabeza hacia Harry. "¿Cómo se llama?", le preguntó.

"Scorpius", le repitió Harry.

"¿Scorpius?", le imitó.

"Exactamente".

Ella se acurrucó en el regazo de Harry y miró hacia Scorpius de nuevo. "Hola, Scorpius", le dijo, rodando ese nombre en torno a su lengua.

"Hola".

Observó al niño comer rígidamente por un momento antes de inclinarse hacia él. "Me gusta tu nombre", le susurró en voz alta. "Es bonito".

Scorpius no suponía que tuviera un nombre bonito. Pero no estaba a punto de tener una discusión con esta pequeña niña que acababa de conocer. "Gracias", le dijo debidamente. "Tú también tienes un nombre bonito, Rose. Como una flor".

Rose soltó unas risitas mientras Ron rodaba sus ojos hacia Harry. "Ese niño es un rompecorazones", se quejó. "Voy a mantener un ojo sobre él". Harry se rió.

Después del almuerzo llegaron más juegos, esta vez con algunos adultos uniéndose a la diversión. Jugaron 'Atascados en el barro' y 'Madre, ¿puedo?' con resultados hilarantes, con Fred teniendo que girar sobre un pie diez veces, hasta que cayó y con Angelina agitando sus brazos salvajemente hacia todos los que pasaban frente a ella para que pudiera conseguir "despegarse" del barro. Scorpius se sentía tanto abrumado y encantado de ser parte de estos festejos. Nunca supo que jugar con adultos podría ser tan divertido. Pero tenía la sensación de que los Weasley no eran un conjunto regular de adultos.

Las imitaciones de Teddy provocaron carcajadas en todo el mundo una vez que estuvieron en el interior, tratando de escapar del calor y la humedad de una tarde de primavera. Scorpius se acomodó en el suelo al lado de Hermione, arrullándose en un somnoliento estupor a pesar de estar sosteniendo a Hugo en su regazo. El bebé también estaba medio dormido, apoyándose pesadamente contra su nuevo mejor amigo y chupando su dedo. Scorpius lo tenía agarrado con fuerza, al igual que Hermione y Harry le habían mostrado, pero sus ojos seguían cayendo. Ya había pasado la hora de su siesta, después de todo. Cuando las dos en punto lo golpearon, él estaba inconsciente con su cabeza situada contra el regazo de Hermione y sus brazos abrazando un pequeño cojín. Muchos de los otros niños estaban de la misma manera. Los adultos tenían en sus manos tazas desiguales llenas de tibio té y residuos de risas sobre sus labios. Harry distraídamente daba unas palmaditas en el brazo de Scorpius mientras escuchaba a George relatando el fiasco en su tienda, en el Callejón Diagon, el pasado fin de semana.

Hermione inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y le susurró, "Es un niño precioso".

"Lo es", Harry estuvo de acuerdo con una punzada de orgullo en esas palabras. Scorpius estaba trabajando muy duro para ser receptivo y cálido. Estaba increíblemente impresionado por lo mucho que el niño había cambiado desde el primer día en la escuela. Levantó la mirada cuando Molly se acercó de puntillas hacia ellos para desplegar una delgada manta sobre Scorpius. "Gracias", le articuló agradecido. Los Weasley habían hecho un gran trabajo haciendo que Scorpius se sintiera como en casa. Harry también estaba orgulloso de ellos.

**888**

Cuando Draco dejó a Harry, Scorpius y Teddy entrar en la casa, podía decir que habían tenido un maldito y genial día. Todos habían adquirido un color rosado por el sol y Scorpius tenía una aturdida sonrisa sobre su rostro que muy probablemente no se desvanecería por otro día o dos. "Pasaste un buen rato, supongo", le dijo Draco a regañadientes. Una muy pequeña parte de él había estado esperando otra cosa.

"Lo hice", le respondió Scorpius. "Me he divertido mucho, Padre. No es justo cuánta diversión tuve hoy. Me habría gustado que vinieras con nosotros".

"Tal vez la próxima vez, ¿huh?", le soltó Harry antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo.

"Potter", refunfuñó Draco. Este hombre estaba poniendo demasiados pensamientos extraños en la cabeza de su hijo.

Scorpius tiró de la mano de Teddy. "Te voy a mostrar mi cuarto de juegos. Vamos". Los niños corrieron escaleras arriba.

"¿Un trago?", le ofreció Draco antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Harry lo siguió para ver cuál era la selección disponible. Este era un día que ninguno había visto venir, aquel en el que ellos estarían tomando juntos una copa de vino en la Mansión Malfoy. Harry se apoyó contra el mostrador mientras arremolinaba la bebida en su copa. Draco alejó la botella antes de unirse a él. "¿Cómo estuvo?".

Harry se echó a reír cansadamente antes de tomar un suave sorbo. "Es un Malfoy, está bien", replicó, y luego lanzó una socarrona mirada hacia Draco para captar su reacción. Draco apenas y escondía su sonrisa detrás de su copa. "Los encantó casi hasta la muerte", continuó Harry. "¿Qué esperabas?".

"Le he enseñado bien", alardeó Draco. "Es un digno heredero".

"No se puede negar". Harry envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de su dolorido pecho. Estaba adolorido de la cabeza a los pies por todo aquello de estar corriendo y persiguiendo. "Hermione estaba asombrada. Creo que estaba esperando lo peor".

"¿Lo peor?", Draco pareció ofendido.

"Lo peor eras tú, por supuesto".

"Oh. Eso. Eso _definitivamente_ no es lo peor", se burló.

Harry se echó a reír de nuevo. "Y pude haberlo devuelto con algunos rasguños", agregó. "Pensé en hacértelo saber antes de que me arranques algo".

"Mientras que él no se preocupe demasiado por ellos", se encogió Draco. "Me alegro de que haya pasado un buen rato".

"Teddy podría haberlo mimado un poco".

"Él puede darse el lujo de poder mimarlo un poquito, creo".

Ambos intercambiaron ligeras bromas durante un tiempo hasta que hubieron acabado con sus copas. Draco rara vez tenía la oportunidad de hablar de una manera casi informal. En el trabajo, todo era sobre el negocio. En casa, estaba con Scorpius. No había sido capaz de conversar sarcásticamente en mucho tiempo, así que le dio la bienvenida a la compañía. Después de ahondar este tema en su mente, se dio cuenta de que Potter no era tan mala persona para no tener una réplica aguda qué soltarle. Ambos eran igualmente de cabeza dura y de cáscara gruesa. Conocían todos los botones correctos qué empujar y cuándo soltarlos. Habían estado en la garganta uno del otro con tanta frecuencia que había conseguido sentirse cómodo con él. Draco no estaba sorprendido.

Pero ciertamente, Harry lo estaba. Mientras inclinaba la última gota de vino dentro de su boca, estaba muy sorprendido de que hubiera sido capaz de llevar a cabo una conversación civilizada con Malfoy durante tanto tiempo sin conseguir ponerlo de nervios. Se lo atribuyó a ellos siendo mayores, más sabios y con todas esas otras cosas que venían con el paso de los años. "Entonces, ¿qué hay para cenar?", bostezó.

"¿Pasta?".

Harry levantó una burlona ceja hacia Draco. "Tú no cocinas".

"Difícilmente llamaría 'cocinar' a hervir ravioles".

"Esa es una pulla contra mí, ¿no es así?".

"Por supuesto. Todo lo que digo es una pulla en tu contra".

Harry hizo una mueca. Draco sonrió con suficiencia en réplica mientras llenaba una olla con agua y la ponía a fuego lento.

**888**

N/T: Bueno, ya saben, les debía el capi de la semana pasada :)

¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Autor: **_**SoulMalady.**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, ****kasandra potter, Darren's Loveeer, Ring. Black, jessyriddle, Kuroneko1490, Motter, Hime-Sora, NightmareRebel, Nozomi Black, Violet Stwy **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo XII.**

Cuando dieron las nueve en punto, Teddy y Scorpius ya estaban dormidos en la sala de juegos dentro de la improvisada tienda de campaña que habían colocado con sillas, mantas, almohadas y animales de peluche, mientras que Harry y Draco charlaban abajo en la sala de estar, llenos con la cena y en una post-alegría por el alimento. Draco había escuchado una historia tras otra sobre el día de Scorpius con los Weasley y apenas estaba comenzando a creer que simplemente no tendría que Obliviatear al niño para plantarle recuerdos falsos.

"Él cuidó de Hugo como algo natural", le murmuró Harry. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia arriba y había estado mirando fijamente al elaborado techo a medida que hablaba. Ahora estaba bebiendo un tercer trago y, siendo el peso ligero que era, ya podía sentir los efectos y el mareo. "Hugo es un niño grande para su edad, pero Scorp insistió en llevarlo alrededor del patio trasero. Le gustó ser el hermano mayor. Creo que está imitando a Teddy. Eso está bien. Está aprendiendo a criar".

"¿Siempre hablas como un profesor?", quiso saber Draco.

"Mhm", Harry simplemente asintió para fastidiar a Draco. El hielo tintineaba en su copa mientras tomaba otro picante sorbo. "¿Le importa no tener a su madre alrededor todos los días?", le preguntó a continuación.

Draco echó un vistazo a Harry, quien le devolvió la mirada con una genuina expresión. "Él... Bueno, no conoce otra manera, así que no le importa. O... parecía no importarle hasta que entró en la escuela. Creo que el ver a su amigos con sus madres es un poco difícil para él". Levantó una ceja ante Harry. "¿También fue difícil para ti?".

"Tema delicado", murmuró Harry. No le gustaba hablar sobre su infancia. Eludió el tema, alejándolo de él tanto como fuera posible. "Eso lo hace especial", continuó. "Él aprecia las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Me he dado cuenta".

"Él aprecia algunas cosas, otras no", Draco corrigió a Harry. "Tiene derecho".

"Tú eres su padre. Eres tú quien le permite tomar ese derecho".

Draco se burló. "Esa es probablemente la razón por la que Stori quería mandarlo a una escuela pública. Enseñarle los caminos del mundo".

"Está funcionando, ¿no es así?".

"Tema delicado", le sonrió Draco. "Ella a menudo está algunos pasos por delante de mí".

Harry cerró sus ojos con un suspiro cansado. "¿Cómo es que la dejaste ir?", le preguntó. "Ella es perfecta".

"Es de mi esposa de la que estás hablando", le reprendió Draco a la ligera.

"Ex-esposa".

Draco dejó escapar un sonido de menosprecio desde la parte posterior de su garganta. "Soy un idiota, Potter", le confesó. "No sé _por qué_ la dejé ir. Sé que ella es perfecta. Es sólo que... cuando estamos juntos, estamos _lejos_ de la perfección".

"Las personalidades volátiles rara vez encajan", le dijo Harry con prudencia. "Pero lo intentaste, ¿verdad?".

"En realidad no", murmuró Draco. "Fingimos por un rato. Luego simplemente dejamos de fingir. Ella no me puede soportar, yo no puedo soportarla. Intentarlo era demasiado difícil. Nos gustan las salidas más fáciles".

"¿Incluso si Scorpius queda atascado en el medio?".

"No puedes siquiera empezar a entenderlo". Draco empezó a sentir que estaba siendo arrinconado.

Harry lo intuyó y dejó a un lado sus preguntas. "Ginny y yo no éramos así", le dijo. "Siempre lo intentamos. Todavía lo intentamos a veces. Es sólo que... tal vez estamos demasiado cómodos el uno con el otro. Eso también puede ser un problema, supongo. Encontrar un término medio es engorroso".

"Bueno, la _conociste_ desde antes de que supieras lo que significaba tu cicatriz".

"Lo sé. Soy torpe. Ella siempre me dice cómo es que no puedo entender una insinuación. Pero, si estoy acostumbrado a ella, ¿cómo se supone que debo tomar las insinuaciones? ¿Debería ser espontáneo? ¿Como tú? ¿Sólo conseguir casarme?".

"Hey", le interrumpió Draco. "Odio tener que decirte esto, pero _creo_ que estás _a punto_ de derramar tu coraje en mi sala de estar...".

Harry le sonrió tristemente. "Imaginé que podría extender la cortesía", respondió él.

"Creo que los profesores también pueden enloquecer cuando están fuera de la escuela".

"Ese soy yo", se rió Harry. "Un loco".

"Sin embargo, estoy hablando en serio".

Levantó la vista hacia Draco con curiosidad. "¿Sobre qué?".

"Sobre cómo te has estado ocupando de Scorpius. Y... de mí, supongo".

Harry agitó su mano con modestia. "Mira, como lo veo es que ustedes dos han sufrido bastante. ¿Por qué iba a hacer que fueras más miserable de lo que ya eres? Además, hoy fue muy divertido". Hizo un gesto hacia arriba en donde los niños ya estaban profundamente dormidos. "Scorpius causó una gran impresión. No es como que estuviera ganando nada fuera de ser amigable contigo. Teddy está tan emocionado de estar con su familia".

Draco le sonrió. "¿La cena también estuvo bien?".

"Por supuesto". Harry levantó su copa. "Tampoco lo estoy diciendo simplemente por la pura bondad de mi corazón. Ha sido divertido".

"Me alegro".

Bajó su copa vacilante cuando notó la expresión distante de Draco. "¿Estás bien?", le preguntó.

"Estoy bien. No es nada".

Harry no estaba tan seguro de que no fuera nada. Se enderezó y descansó una mano en el hombro de Draco. "Puedes decírmelo".

Draco exhaló profundamente antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás contra el sofá y cerrar sus ojos. "De verdad has transformado a Scorpius, Harry", murmuró. "Si no fuera por ti... no lo sé. Y el modo en que eres a mí alrededor, es refrescante. Hablas con franqueza y no tienes miedo. Todo el mundo siempre tiene miedo. A veces no puedo soportarlo. Pero de alguna manera siento que las cosas están cambiando. ¿Sabes lo que estoy diciendo?".

Harry rozó su pulgar contra la curva del cuello de Draco. "Lo entiendo". Y se acercó más. "No es una obligación".

"Eso es lo que te hace especial". Draco alzó su cabeza y tomó la mano de Harry en la suya. "Muy especial". Se inclinó hacia él, "Gracias".

Harry despertó con un sobresalto y quitándose las mantas por el susto.

¿Un sueño? Parpadeó para alejar la luz del sol, presionando una mano contra su agitado corazón. Una pesadilla... La peor pesadilla.

"Buenos días".

Harry gritó e inmediatamente se cayó del sofá. Sus frenéticos ojos aterrizaron en Draco que estaba de pie detrás del respaldo del sofá con una taza de humeante café en la mano. "Um", vaciló Malfoy. "No era mi intención asustarte".

"No me asustaste", chilló Harry mientras saltaba sobre sus pies. Pero pronto fue golpeado con un feo caso de vértigo, haciéndolo que se dejara caer pesadamente sobre el sofá de nuevo. Gimió con consternación. Su cabeza punzaba y todo estaba empezando a dolerle. "¿Qué pasó?", le preguntó.

"Aparentemente, te aburrí casi hasta la muerte", Draco arrastró las palabras. "Toma". Sostuvo el café encima del hombro de Harry, quien lo tomó con gratitud. "Los niños no están despiertos todavía. ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?".

Harry tomó un sorbo de la bebida caliente con entusiasmo. Se había quedado dormido. ¿Cuánto de ese sueño era real? ¿La mitad de él? ¿Nada de él? Ahora se sentía avergonzado por dos razones. "Siento lo de ayer", se disculpó.

"La moderación es la clave", le aconsejó Draco mientras se alejaba a la cocina.

"¿Tú me arropaste?".

"Cállate, Potter".

Harry se puso de pie de nuevo, esta vez con cuidado. Sosteniendo su taza cerca y atesorándola mientras arrastraba los pies después de Draco. La mansión se veía tan diferente en el día. Con las cortinas corridas, no había necesidad de luces artificiales. Estaba naturalmente encendida, haciendo que todo resplandeciera de blanco. Las relucientes arañas de luces echaban bailantes arco iris sobre las paredes. Harry se detuvo en el vestíbulo para mirar hacia arriba. Era realmente hermoso.

Draco estaba poniendo tazones, cereal y leche sobre la mesa cuando Harry se arrastró dentro. Se veía peor con lo que tenía puesto. Su cabello sobresalía en todas direcciones, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y su barba en realidad lo hacía parecer de su edad en lugar de cinco años más joven. "¿No deberías refrescarte o algo así?", le preguntó Draco con un leve disgusto.

"Estoy hambriento", le dijo Harry en su lugar. Se dejó caer sobre la silla y arrastró un tazón al frente.

**888**

Mientras tanto, Scorpius estaba simplemente _fingiendo_ dormir.

No quería despertar antes que Teddy. Habían estado contando historias tontas toda la noche. O más bien, Teddy estuvo contando tontas historias sobre la escuela mientras Scorpius escuchaba con entusiasmo. Se habían quedado dormidos de esa manera. Scorpius nunca antes había dormido en una tienda de campaña, por lo que fue muy divertido. Teddy había puesto su varita por encima de sus cabezas para proporcionarles una suave luz que no era demasiado brillante. La tienda estaba afelpada, porque el suelo estaba cubierto con una malla de almohadas, mantas y sábanas. Fue la forma de dormir más divertida que Scorpius jamás hubiera tenido.

Se despertó en la noche cuando Teddy lo codeó o pateó. Pero eso estaba bien. Algunas veces se despertó porque Teddy estaba tirando de él en un fuerte abrazo mientras murmuraba tonterías. Eso tampoco le importó. Ésta era su primera pijamada. Se acurrucó cerca de Teddy en busca de calor durante toda la noche.

Ahora que ya era de día, se había despertado antes que Teddy. Así que había estado fingiendo dormir durante casi una hora. _Entonces_ Teddy se agitó airadamente, como si no quisiera despertar todavía. Apenas pudo revolotear sus ojos mientras se abrían.

Tan pronto como vio a Scorpius mirándolo fijamente y con adoración, le sonrió. "Buenos días", le susurró, con cuidado de no golpear al niño con su aliento matutino.

"Mhm", murmuró Scorpius mientras rápidamente alejaba su mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente tímido.

Teddy estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza durante unos segundos antes de sentarse con un gemido. Tuvo que encorvarse un poco para mantener la tienda intacta. De lo contrario su cabeza levantaría todo el asunto. Frotó el sueño fuera de sus ojos. "¿Dormiste bien, Scorp?", bostezó.

"Lo hice", le respondió Scorpius con entusiasmo. Se sentó también y limpió un lado de su boca antes de chasquear su lengua en el techo de su boca.

Teddy miró por encima de su hombro a Scorpius con una cansada sonrisa. "Probablemente te pateé un montón, ¿huh?", le murmuró. Él sabía que era un durmiente exaltado. Andy y Harry no habían hecho un secreto de ello. De hecho, incluso se levantaba sonámbulo por lo menos una vez al mes. "No pretendía quedarme dormido".

Scorpius no sabía qué decir. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado. Se meció hacia adelante y en su lugar cubrió su rostro contra la espalda de Teddy mientras gimoteaba algo incoherente. Lo que _realmente_ quería decir era que había pasado un buen rato y que quería tener más pijamadas.

"Está bien, está bien", se rió Teddy mientras la voz de Scorpius llegaba hasta su columna vertebral y le hacía cosquillas. Alejó al niño y tiró de él para que estuvieran sentados lado a lado. "Yo también me divertí mucho", le guiñó un ojo. "Y ahora estoy hambriento".

**888**

Harry estaba a la mitad de su segundo tazón de cereal, cuando los dos chicos llegaron con el cabello húmedo y los dientes frescamente cepillados. Se sentaron frente a Harry y se pusieron a colocar una gran cantidad de desayuno en su boca, sin prestar atención a Draco que estaba aclarando constantemente su garganta y poniendo caras ante la falta de modales. Sólo después de haber tomado un bocado de su cereal seco, las cejas de Scorpius se arquearon con asombro mientras miraba fijamente al señor Potter. "¿_Usted_ también tuvo una pijamada?", le preguntó con incredulidad.

"No estaría muy bien si simplemente hubiera dejado a Teddy aquí, ¿verdad?", le respondió Harry.

"Deberías", replicó Teddy. "Se llama pijamada por esa misma razón, Harry".

"Sí, sí", refunfuñó su padrino. "Me quedé dormido en el sofá. No es gran cosa". _Y tuve un sueño realmente extraño. No es gran cosa._ Echó ese pensamiento rápidamente fuera de su mente. Había tenido un largo día y la última persona con la que había hablado antes de dormir fue Draco, así que era bastante probable soñar con él, a pesar de que el sueño fue muy, muy inquietante. Y extrañamente ególatra. Malfoy nunca diría esas cosas. Él probablemente preferiría morir antes de decir algo tan cursi como eso.

"Potter".

Harry parpadeó una vez y se enfocó en Draco mirándolo con burla. "¿Huh?", le preguntó.

"Deja de mirarme así".

Rápidamente bajó sus ojos hacia su comida.

**888**

Algo estaba sucediendo aquí. Pero no podía saberlo con exactitud. Tenía algo que ver con Draco. Tal vez fue la botella de vino que se habían terminado durante y después de la cena de esa noche. Simplemente no se sentía bien. Harry se encontró a sí mismo pensando en aquel sueño por muchos días después. Ojalá pudiera recordar el momento exacto en que se había quedado dormido. ¿Estaba Malfoy agradecido? ¿Ahora eran amigos? ¿Acaso siquiera _quería_ ser amigo de Malfoy?

La respuesta era sí. Eso era preocupante. Disfrutaba al hablar con Draco, escuchar su diferente perspectiva de las cosas. Le gustaba la forma en que sus opiniones a menudo diferían, lo que los llevaba a suaves burlas. Pero este era _Malfoy_. El chico que solía tener un inmenso placer al insultar todo lo que Harry lograba. El chico que estuvo cerca de conseguir matar a sus amigos. ¿Estaba esta cosa de la amistad yendo demasiado lejos?

"¿Peleaste con el señor Potter otra vez?", finalmente le preguntó Scorpius después de ver a Harry esquivando el entrar a su casa sin siquiera mirar a Draco debidamente.

Draco no se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal. "Um... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?", le preguntó mientras tiraba de su hijo calle abajo. "¿Te dijo algo?".

"Él no ha dicho _nada_", pensó Scorpius en voz alta. "Está siendo extraño. ¿No crees que es extraño?".

"_Siempre_ he pensado que era extraño. Me alegra que lo veas ahora".

Scorpius entrecerró sus ojos para echar una mirada poco impresionada en dirección a su padre. "Bueno, simplemente se ve como lo hacía cuando ustedes dos _estuvieron_ peleando aquella vez", murmuró. "Sólo decía".

Scorpius sólo lo decía, pero Draco estaba empezando a notarlo también. No podía decir _exactamente_ lo que estaba mal, pero vio que Harry ya no estaba hablando más con él. Eso estaba bien para él, por supuesto. En realidad, no veía la necesidad de socializar excesivamente con Potter. El verano pasó de ese modo, sin embargo, con los dos apenas viéndose el uno al otro y pese a alguna breve visita a la casa del otro, al menos dos veces a la semana.

Harto de todo eso, Scorpius incluso recurrió a preguntarle a Harry si algo estaba mal.

Harry respondió con un frívolo movimiento de su mano y un incoherente balbuceo.

No tenía mucho que decirle a Scorpius porque no tenía idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo a él mismo. Se estaba volviendo extraño.

**888**

"¡Señor Potter!".

Harry giró para encontrarse a Scorpius que acababa de terminar su primer día en la escuela 'real'. "Hey, amigo", le dijo sonriente. "¿Cómo te fue?".

"Estuvo bien", le dijo Scorpius con entusiasmo. "¡Tuve que comprar cuadernos!".

"Bueno, _estás_ en clases para adultos ahora. Simplemente es justo que consigas los cuadernos por tu cuenta".

"Voy a mantenerlos limpios y ordenados. Padre dice que es la forma en que los libros necesitan ser tratados".

"Mhm", asintió Harry, mientras que apenas ocultaba una sonrisa. La manera en la que él mantenía sus libros sería aborrecida por Scorpius, simplemente lo sabía. No tenía consideración para ellos... "¿Qué aprendiste hoy?".

"En realidad nada", el niño se encogió de hombros. "Acabamos de empezar. Tal vez vamos a aprender más cosas mañana, ¿cierto?".

"Por supuesto".

La mirada de Scorpius se deslizó de Harry por un momento mientras que una suave tos sonó detrás del profesor. Se volvió para encontrar a Draco. "Potter", el hombre en el traje le dijo secamente.

"Malfoy", murmuró Harry mientras su corazón flaqueaba a traición. Se movió para retroceder, pero casi tropezó con los niños que corrían a cada lado suyo, deseosos de llegar a casa. Estar atrapado tan cerca de Malfoy no era divertido en absoluto.

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela, Scorpius?", le preguntó Draco a su hijo que ya estaba deslizando sus dedos en la mano de su padre.

"Bien", le dijo Scorpius tímidamente. "Estuvo bien. Voy a leer un montón de libros y a hacer un montón de números en este año. Voy a conseguir ser mucho más inteligente".

"Oh, lo sé", estuvo de acuerdo Draco. "¿Hiciste algunos nuevos amigos?".

Scorpius arrastró su zapato contra el suelo antes de sacudir su cabeza. "Me gustan mis viejos amigos, Padre. No necesito nuevos", le dijo.

"Claro, no los necesitas", suspiró Draco. Entonces aventuró una mirada hacia Harry que estaba parado junto a él con una expresión cerrada sobre su rostro. "¿Hey, Scorpius? Necesito hablar con el señor Potter por un segundo. ¿Nos encontramos por los columpios?".

"¡Sí!", Scorpius salió corriendo sin decir otra palabra, dejando a Harry y a Draco por su cuenta en un pasillo lleno de niños.

Draco no sabía realmente lo _que_ quería preguntarle a Harry. Sólo quería asegurarse de que todavía estaban en condiciones de hablar, eso era todo. Esta no era la primera vez que tenía conocidos y amigos alejándose de él. De hecho, eso había sucedido tantas veces que Draco _esperaba_ que las cosas se hundieran. Sólo quería saber la razón de ello. Quería asegurarse de que Scorpius no iba a salir afectado. "No te he visto en algún tiempo", empezó a decir, sintiéndose un poco tonto una vez que esas palabras salieron de su boca.

"He estado ocupado preparando el trabajo", le respondió Harry. Tenía la sensación de que sus pensamientos estaban escritos claramente sobre su rostro a pesar de que Draco no podía leer nada en realidad. Sólo quería regresar a su aula vacía tan pronto como fuera posible. "¿Cómo va el trabajo?".

"También me mantiene ocupado", le dijo Draco. No estaba acostumbrado a ser así delante de nadie. En la mayoría de los casos, no podría importarle menos si alguien decidía distanciarse de él. Desafortunadamente, Potter no era la mayoría de los casos. "Scorpius estaba preguntándose si algo estaba mal contigo", le dijo eventualmente, sesgando sus palabras para que todavía sirvieran para su propósito.

"¿Qué podría estar mal?".

"Te lo estoy preguntando".

"Nada. ¿Por qué algo estaría mal?".

"Estás a la defensiva...".

Harry dejó escapar un lento suspiro para calmar a sus alterados nervios. "No hay nada malo, Malfoy", entonces le dijo con calma. "Simplemente estoy estresado por el trabajo. Y necesito terminarlo en mi salón de clases, así que... Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?".

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir una sola palabra, Harry se dio la vuelta y se apresuró hasta el final del pasillo en donde se escondió detrás de la puerta de su salón de clases.

Se apoyó contra la mesa y recobró la compostura. Se estaba sintiendo feliz. Inusualmente feliz. ¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy pudiera hacerlo sentirse feliz? Era casi como si él esperara con interés sus conversaciones sin sentido. Estaba siendo irrazonablemente como un adolescente. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de deshacerse de sus pensamientos. ¿Malfoy estaba manipulándolo? ¿Era esto lo que los Weasley le había advertido acerca de él?

Fue agarrado por el brazo y girado en redondo, así que la parte posterior de sus piernas quedó presionada contra la mesa y tuvo que levantar la vista para mirar boquiabierto hacia Draco que estaba repentinamente parado demasiado cerca de él.

Era su colonia. Harry podía olerla claramente. Era sutil, pero podía distinguirla de todo lo demás. Estaba tan acostumbrado a oler a frutas, lápices de colores y goma de mascar que incluso el más mínimo toque de sofisticación era maravilloso.

"Parece que estamos teniendo un problema de nuevo, Potter", suspiró Draco. Había pensado que ya lo habían superado. "Tienes que decirme lo que hice mal".

Harry ahora estaba teniendo un difícil momento. Movió sus ojos apartándolos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de cómo eso sería como aceptar la derrota, por lo que volvió a mirar hacia Draco. Su boca se abrió y se cerró de golpe, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba obligado a hablar, así que abrió su boca de nuevo. Y todo el tiempo, estuvo creciendo en él una embriagadora y confusa anticipación. "¿Qué problema?", se las arregló para preguntar calmadamente mientras que telepáticamente instaba a Draco a alejarse a menos que quisiera salir lastimado por un puñetazo.

Draco movió sus ojos sobre el rostro de Harry, tratando de leerlo. Cuando no vio nada más que exasperación y nublada confusión, se preguntó si había leído demasiadas cosas en aquella situación.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry no había tomado represalias todavía.

"Oh".

Dio un vacilante paso hacia atrás.

Harry sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Ahora lo comprendía. _Él_ era el único que quería más que una conversación sin sentido. Se agarró al borde de la mesa mientras el pánico se levantaba en su pecho. Esto era tan enfermo. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en esas cosas?

"Yo... debería irme".

"Sí", se las arregló para murmurar antes de alejarse.

Su corazón se encogió cuando escuchó a Draco dejar el salón de clases. Apretó sus manos en puños tratando de mantener la cabeza fría. Sólo era una fantasía pasajera. Malfoy había logrado elevar su interés. No podía ser nada más que eso. Trató de ignorar la agitación en su estómago. Había estado tanto tiempo con Scorpius y Draco. Sus emociones estaban desordenadas. Eso era todo. "Mierda", murmuró mientras jalaba sus manos hacia atrás y se hundía en el suelo sobre sus caderas, ocultando su rostro contra sus rodillas. Este no era el momento adecuado para perder el juicio. Respiró profundamente para mantener la calma. ¡Ni siquiera _sentía_ nada por Malfoy! ¡Estaba siendo tan estúpido!

Se sobresaltó cuando un sordo repiqueteo sonó cerca de él. Rápidamente trató de parecer presentable, mientras murmuraba algo sobre sentirse enfermo. Pero antes de que pudiera lograr sacar la poco convincente excusa, se encontró mirando a Malfoy que estaba de rodillas frente a él. Deslizando sus ojos hacia la izquierda, viendo los lápices de colores esparcidos por el suelo.

"Sólo estoy ayudándote a levantarlos", murmuró Draco antes de tirar de Harry hacia adelante por la nuca, tomar su cuello y besarlo.

Harry cayó hacia atrás por el asombro. Sus ojos se apretaron cerrándose un momento después, seguido de un lento y tembloroso suspiro. No había sido besado en un increíblemente largo tiempo. Su mente se nubló y se recostó sobre la alfombra con sus brazos extendidos a los lados, sintiendo la calidez que irradiaba sobre él proveniente desde el cuerpo de Draco que se presionaba cerca. Se estremeció cuando los dedos se movieron desde su cuello y bajaron hasta sus hombros donde se agarraron de su camisa. El toque no fue burlón o contundente. Era un simple beso.

Harry abrió sus ojos cuando Draco se apartó.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un minuto, después del cual Harry regresó a sus sentidos y se sentó mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura.

"Así que, Potter", continuó Draco con la conversación. "¿Algo inherentemente malo en encontrarme atractivo?".

Harry apartó la mirada.

"¿Es por eso por lo que estabas llorando?".

"No estaba llorando".

Draco escaneó el rostro de Harry por un momento mientras distraídamente clasificaba los dispersos pensamientos en su cabeza. El hombre, obviamente, tenía algunos problemas de identidad, lo que era difícil de imaginar, porque se trataba de Harry Potter. Pero incluso las celebridades fracasadas tenían sus inseguridades, suponía Draco. No estaba acostumbrado a ver este lado de Potter. Ahora podía decir por qué Scorpius encontraba a Harry bastante... entrañable. Reprimió un escalofrío. Entrañable y Potter absolutamente nunca funcionaron antes. "Nunca has estado con un hombre, ¿verdad?".

"¿Qué quieres?", le preguntó Harry finalmente mientras extendía la mano y alejaba a Draco con un débil empujoncito. Entonces empezó a recoger los lápices de colores.

"¿Ahora piensas de forma diferente sobre mí?".

Harry hizo una pausa mientras le añadía más desconcierto a su ya perturbada mente. "Sí", le respondió después de cierto tiempo.

"¿Y tú no quieres que la gente haga lo mismo contigo?".

"Detente", le dijo en voz baja. "No estás siendo justo".

Draco se puso de pie con una sonrisa sobre sus labios cuando escuchó la débil protesta. "No lo diré".

Harry se estremeció cuando innecesariamente recordó una vez más que Draco Malfoy simplemente lo había besado.

"Te veré después Potter".

"¡Hey, ayúdame a recoger esto!", exclamó Harry mientras hacía un gesto hacia los lápices de colores que cubrían el suelo.

"Ya te ayudé, ¿recuerdas?", le sonrió Draco.

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Autor: **_**SoulMalady.**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Kuroneko1490, ****Gabriela Cruz, ****Hime-Sora, NightmareRebel, Nozomi Black, Ring. Black, Violet Stwy, jessyriddle, Cannelle Vert, Motter,** **Darren's Loveeer, AlmaRosaNS **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Ajaja, los he enganchado durante el tiempo suficiente con doce capítulos, ¿huh? ¡Gracias por ser pacientes y por su tan increíble apoyo! Me alegro de que les haya gustado el último capítulo. Había escrito ese beso de cuatro maneras diferentes antes de aterrizar con este. Éste es un capítulo corto, pero estoy tratando de empezar a desencadenar las cosas. ¡Ténganme paciencia!**

**888**

**Capítulo XIII.**

Draco no trató de suprimir su sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta para Harry, quien parecía muy intimidante. Dio un paso atrás para dejar que su invitado pasara.

"Estoy muy enfadado contigo", le dijo Harry cuidadosamente, mientras que evitaba el contacto visual.

"Me imagino cuánto". Draco condujo a Harry a través de la sala de estar. Una vez sentados, le pidió a Harry que continuara.

"La primera cosa que me gustaría decir es que no te encuentro atractivo", murmuró Harry con un afectado resoplido. "Tienes una personalidad muy poco atractiva".

"Buen comienzo".

"Y no quiero que trates de probar un punto nunca más".

"Ah", Draco asintió gravemente. "Así que, entonces, _me las arreglé_ para probar un punto".

Harry lo miró fijamente. "Simplemente estoy pasando por algunos problemas personales y no quiero que te involucres, eso es todo", murmuró.

"Mira, es difícil para mí _no_ involucrarme", le incitó Draco. Era divertido ver a Harry retorciéndose así. "Tienes a Scorpius todo preocupado".

"Voy a tratar de ser normal otra vez", declaró Harry.

Draco se acomodó de nuevo, mientras frotaba su nariz con su puño para que Harry no pudiera ver su amplia sonrisa. "Puedes no darte cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, Potter", le dijo arrastrando las palabras, "pero eso es _muy_ insultante para mí".

Harry parpadeó rápidamente, y entonces frunció el ceño en confusión. "¿Insultante?", le repitió.

"Me estás haciendo sonar como una abominación...".

"Bueno... no quise decir eso". Él parecía lo suficientemente sincero. "Pero es muy espeluznante".

"¿Que me encuentres atractivo?".

"Sí". Todavía mantenía su cabeza erguida, la nariz vuelta hacia arriba y se negaba a disculparse por nada. Él no había hecho nada malo. No podía evitar a todas aquellas feromonas actuando sobre su depravado sistema. Definitivamente _no_ era su culpa. "Quise decir, sólo un poco".

"¿Sólo un poco?", aclaró Draco.

"Mhm".

"Simplemente quisiste decir que... ¿sólo un poco?".

"Mhm".

"Simplemente quisiste insultarme... ¿sólo un poco?".

"Mhm".

"Qu-¡Potter!".

"¡Estoy siendo honesto!", dejó escapar Harry. Levantó sus manos en señal de agotamiento. "¡Simplemente no puedo evitar insultarte!".

"Eres tan desagradable, ¿lo sabías?", le espetó Draco.

"¡Tú también! ¡Sigues provocándome! ¡Sigues haciendo cosas que me hacen querer insultarte!".

"¡No conviertas esto sobre mí!".

"Entonces no deberías de haber salido a jugar con tu pequeña fantasía y haberme besuqueado".

Draco apretó sus dientes. "Odio reventar tu burbuja, pero un beso no significa nada", gruñó. "Así que supéralo".

La mandíbula de Harry cayó indignada. "Eso no-_¿Qué?_ ¡_Por supuesto_ que significa algo!".

"¿Qué es lo que significa?".

Él se quedó mudo.

Draco asintió con aire de suficiencia. "Eso es lo que pensé", le dijo. "_Ese es_ el punto que estaba tratando de probar. Un beso no significa nada. Es sólo una acción, como un apretón de manos o una palmadita en la espalda. Simplemente un ritual".

Harry no lo creía así. Para él, un beso era algo compartido en privado y un gesto íntimo. Evidentemente sus ideales eran bastante diferentes de los de Draco. Trató de entenderlo. "Así que... cuando me besaste... ¿no fue nada?", titubeó.

"¿_Sentiste_ algo?".

Harry se removió incómodo. _Había_ sentido algo, pero no estaba seguro de lo que fue. "No lo sé...".

Draco frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. Potter realmente estaba siendo un dolor. "¿En cuántas relaciones has estado?", le preguntó. "¿Sólo con Weasley?".

"Hmm".

"Eres demasiado tradicional".

"¿Tradicional?".

"Inexperto. Joven. Pasado de moda. Es vergonzoso".

Harry estaba ofendido. "Ahora _tú estás_ siendo insultante. Tengo valores. Los mantengo".

"¿Cómo es que eso funciona para ti?".

"Pues no ha funcionado demasiado bien para ti tampoco".

Se fulminaron con la mirada el uno al otro durante un buen minuto.

Scorpius caminó pesadamente con su cabello mojado y sus pijamas húmedas, curioso por ver quién era el visitante de su padre. Se detuvo junto a la entrada cuando vio a los dos hombres teniendo un duelo de miradas. Después de sacudir silenciosamente su cabeza ante ellos, salió de allí, pensando en que simplemente debería de dejarlos solos a su suerte. Estaban destinados a nunca llevarse bien.

"Por la forma en que lo veo", continuó Draco después de tomar una agitada respiración, "es que tienes tres opciones".

"¿Y cuáles podrían ser estas?".

"Uno, te mantendrás evitándome. Eso sería acabar pobremente con el amor de Scorpius y de Teddy. Ellos ya saben que algo está pasando. Así que sólo estarás cavando tu propio agujero si sigues así".

A Harry no le gustó esa opción y arrugó la nariz como respuesta.

"Dos, ambos nos olvidamos de que esto hubiera pasado. Voy a _tratar_ de disculpar tu falta de tacto y el hecho de que eres un maldito obstinado para superar esto. Y tú necesitas tratar de controlar tus instintos adolescentes cuando estés a mi alrededor porque te estás convirtiendo en una _gran_ distracción".

Harry se veía como si hubiera mordido un limón ácido y amargo por la forma en que su rostro estaba contraído.

"Y tres…".

Harry esperó a que Draco le dijera la tercera opción.

Draco inclinó su cabeza a sabiendas.

"¡Oh, jódete!", jadeó Harry mientras se levantaba sobre sus pies. "¡Este _no_ es el momento para bromas! ¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? ¡Simplemente vete al infierno!".

"Ahí lo tienes, una vez más, una regresión a un chico de diecisiete años", Draco le gritó después de que Harry ya había salido pisando fuerte de la sala de estar. Escuchó un fuerte arrastre de pies y golpes sordos mientras Harry se empujaba en sus zapatos, pisoteando muy probablemente por todo el vestíbulo para deshacerse de su frustración. Era demasiado fácil meterse en la cabeza de Potter cuando tomaba todo tan personalmente.

Harry estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de un tirón cuando ésta fue empujada cerrándose desde arriba. Se dio la vuelta para entregarle otra fuerte reprimenda a Draco, quien descansó su mano sobre la puerta para mantenerla cerrada y quien no había dejado de sonreír. Antes de que Harry pudiera gruñirle, Draco lo interrumpió. "¿Y a qué broma te estabas refiriendo?".

La mano de Harry desapareció dentro de su bolsillo en un instante, pero Draco fue más rápido. Se desplomó sobre su brazo y se inclinó contra él con valentía, haciendo que el hombre arrinconado se congelara en estado de shock. Difícilmente pudieron respirar por un momento, Draco bebiéndose hambrientamente y con deleite la expresión de Harry, sabiendo que él tenía un montón de poder entre sus manos en ese momento, y Harry tratando de controlar su enojo y deteniendo a sus instintos de asumir totalmente el control. Sus dedos estaban envueltos alrededor de su varita, después de todo. Una contracción nerviosa y tendría que recoger las piezas de Malfoy fuera de la pared para que pudieran celebrar un funeral con el ataúd cerrado. "Realmente te encuentro repulsivo, Malfoy", le gruñó en su lugar. Exhaló con fuerza para expulsar algo de su rabia.

"El sentimiento es mutuo", le murmuró Draco. Se apartó y dio un paso hacia atrás con una tranquila sonrisa.

Harry se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, desapareciéndose antes de dar más de dos pasos fuera del umbral. Draco, mientras tanto, estaba sintiéndose con bastante energía. No se había divertido tanto con alguien en mucho tiempo. Estaba empezando a ponerse un poco oxidado.

Y no estaría utilizando a su hijo.

**888**

"Padre preguntó si usted quiere venir a cenar", le invitó Scorpius graciosamente, sus manos cruzadas al frente de su redonda barriguita y sus plateados ojos brillando, tan lleno de expectativas.

Harry, una vez en contra, ahora estaba contemplando el asesinato mientras le decía, "Me temo que no puedo esta noche, Scorp", por tercera vez en cinco días.

"Está bien. Se lo diré".

Harry casi destruyó la pluma que estaba sosteniendo mientras observaba a Scorpius alejarse. Draco no era para nada bueno y era repugnante ver el cómo utilizaba a su hijo de esa manera. Era casi como si _supiera_ cuánto le dolía a Harry decepcionar al pobre niño.

Cada tarde, Harry sentía los burlones ojos de Draco sobre él, lo que le hacía ruborizarse airadamente. Nunca se encontraba con la mirada del hombre, porque no sabría qué hacer después. Odiaba que Draco tuviera una mano sobre él, prácticamente lo controlaba como a una marioneta. _Malfoy_, de todas las personas. Harry intentó diseccionar sus sentimientos, pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, se llenaba de repugnancia. ¿_Malfoy_? ¿Qué _demonios_ estaba pensando? En primer lugar, Harry _nunca_ se había sentido atraído por un hombre. Apreciaba a los hombres atractivos, al igual que estaba impresionado por las mujeres hermosas, pero _nunca_ había sentido a su estómago apretarse o a sus manos sudar cerca de alguna persona, más que de Ginny. Se preguntó si la razón de ese comportamiento se debía a que se había resignado al hecho de que nadie más que Ginny estaría dispuesto a soportarlo. Siempre había pensado que Ginny era suya y la única, por lo que era natural que se sintiera nervioso cuando estaba cerca de ella y torpe con los besos.

Entonces, eso quería decir que... a pesar de todo, ¿tenía una oportunidad con Malfoy?

**888**

"Tenías razón, Ron". Harry había estado murmurando furiosamente una y otra vez durante mucho tiempo. Ron había dejado de escucharlo desde hace muchos minutos, cuidando a su hijo en su lugar que estaba haciendo un alboroto con su comida. "Debí de haberte escuchado".

"Es lo que he estado diciendo", murmuró Ron mientras limpiaba la barbilla de Hugo. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere Malfoy?".

Harry no podía decirle. Bueno, _podría_ decirle, pero no lo haría. Permaneció callado porque sabía que la razón de la repentina desfachatez de Draco era su propia falta de control. Pero eso era bueno. Malfoy lo estaría fastidiando justo así y eso sólo ayudaría a favor de su causa para encontrar al hombre aborrecible una vez más. Tal vez si Draco seguía tratando muy duro de hacerlo enojar, Harry volvería a ser normal y odiaría a ese bastardo.

"A él sólo le gusta sacudir tus cadenas", le dijo Ron distraídamente. Él no tenía idea de qué tan cierta era esa declaración. Harry también estaba molesto de que Malfoy pudiera 'sacudir sus cadenas' con tanta facilidad. No debería de ser el único escondiéndose. En todo caso, Draco era quien debería de estar avergonzado. Harry bulló cuando recordó cómo ese hombre se había regodeado en su última reunión.

"Eso es", gruñó resueltamente. Los dos podían jugar ese juego.

**888**

"Padre preguntó si usted quiere venir a cenar esta noche". Scorpius _realmente_ ya se estaba cansado de hacer esta pregunta y obtener la misma vaga respuesta. Él ya sabía lo que el señor Potter iba a decirle. Incluso estaba volviéndose a medias hacia la salida.

"Por supuesto".

"¿Huh?".

"Te veré esta noche", le aclaró Harry.

"¿En serio?".

"Mhm".

Él sonrió ampliamente. "¡Está bien! ¿A las siete?".

"Suena como una cita".

Draco estaba bastante sorprendido cuando su hijo le transmitió aquel mensaje. "¿Él dijo eso?", tarareó pensativo. "Eso es extraño".

"¿Por qué?", le preguntó Scorpius, con sus ojos entrecerrándose hasta ser delgadas rendijas. Cada vez que su padre reflexionaba así, había problemas. "Padre...", le reprendió.

"¿Qué? Todavía no he hecho nada".

"¿Todavía?", chilló Scorpius, con sus brazos aleteando alrededor. Ahora estaba preocupado.

**888**

A las siete, abrió la puerta para el señor Potter, que había traído el postre. Iba a mantener un ojo sobre ambos adultos durante toda la noche. Después de llevar al señor Potter hacia la cocina, echó una mirada a su padre, quien pretendió no verlo. La conversación que sobrevino se sintió lo suficientemente cordial.

"Hola, Potter".

"Hmm".

"Gracias por esto".

"De nada".

"¿Cómo va el trabajo?".

"Bien. ¿Y el tuyo?".

"Bien... ¿Quieres un poco de vino?".

"No".

"¿Oh? ¿No puedes soportarlo hoy en día?".

"Prefiero mantener mis inhibiciones en su lugar, Malfoy. Por tu propio bien, por supuesto".

"Ya veo".

Scorpius movió sus entrecerrados ojos de un hombre al otro, tratando de averiguar de lo que estaban hablando. Su padre tuvo que mantener la sonrisa en su lugar mientras que su maestro se veía despreocupado y tranquilo. Cordial era la única palabra para describir su cambio. Scorpius merodeó alrededor de ellos hasta que la cena estuvo lista. Entonces les hizo pasar al comedor. Durante la comida, el señor Potter habló con él la mayor parte del tiempo, preguntándole sobre la escuela y las cosas que había aprendido. No le importaba contestar a sus preguntas. Draco no habló en absoluto. Parecía estar bien simplemente con escucharlos conversar. Scorpius le preguntó a Harry cómo le iba en su nueva clase y eso lo encaminó dentro de otra larga ráfaga de anécdotas.

Después de terminar un delicioso tazón de brownies y helado, Scorpius estaba satisfecho con la forma en que su padre se había comportado. Estaba lo suficientemente impresionado como para permitir que los dos hombres se quedaran solos en una habitación. Tiró de los pantalones de Draco después de colocar su plato sobre el mostrador. Draco elevó sus cejas interrogativamente. "Voy a subir", le anunció su hijo.

"Muy bien", admitió Draco. "Vamos a lavar los platos".

Scorpius inclinó su cabeza, como pensando en decir, 'compórtense'. Entonces salió de la cocina.

Harry no levantó la vista de los platos que estaban sumergidos en el agua con jabón cuando Draco se deslizó a su lado, secando y limpiando los platos y los utensilios. Ninguno de ellos habló. Harry tuvo que tratar conscientemente de relajarse, y eso incluía forzar a su pulso a equilibrarse. Fingió no darse cuenta de que Draco deslizaba sus ojos hacia la izquierda para mirarlo de vez en cuando. Fingió no darse cuenta cuando sus dedos se tocaron mientras limpiaban todo. Fue _realmente_ muy difícil, pero estaba haciendo funcionar esto con éxito. Mientras se acercaba el final, mentalmente se dio unas palmaditas a sí mismo en la espalda. Esto no fue la gran cosa después de todo.

"Lo siento".

Harry levantó la vista bruscamente. Draco estaba apoyando su espalda contra el fregadero, con sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho y sus ojos mirando hacia abajo para que no tuviera que dirigir su regocijo hacia Harry. Podría decir lo difícil que Harry lo estuvo pasando durante toda la noche y eso era dulce y risible a la vez. Draco no se atrevió a reírse en la cara de Harry, por supuesto. "Lo dije en serio cuando dije que no se lo diría a nadie. ¿Acaso no me crees?".

Harry realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando. "¿Perdón?", vaciló.

Draco sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió. "Sólo estoy metiéndome contigo, Potter. Actúas como si no supieras cómo manejar un flechazo", le dijo.

Harry dejó caer sus manos dentro del agua jabonosa con un suave chapoteo. "Bueno, obviamente _no lo sé_", refunfuñó. "Ya te lo dije".

"No, _no lo hiciste_", le recalcó Draco, girando su cabeza para mirar a Harry. "Estabas actuando como si no supieras cómo _manejarme_".

Harry apretó sus dientes y miró fijamente hacia el agua. "Es lo mismo en este momento", murmuró en voz baja.

"¿En serio?".

"Mhm".

Draco extendió su mano y tiró de la manga de la camisa de Harry, jalándolo. Harry no se resistió. Ahora, parados lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir cada oscura pestaña sobre aquella mirada hacia abajo de Harry, Draco lo besó. Esta vez fue gentil y suave. Sus labios se fundieron juntos por un momento y luego se separaron. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Harry se veía casi igual a excepción de aquellas sonrojadas mejillas. "¿Está bien?", le preguntó.

Harry rápidamente dio un paso hacia atrás mientras asentía. Regresó a lavar mecánicamente los tenedores.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó mientras echaba un vistazo a la distancia. "Me gusta la opción tres", le remarcó.

Harry ahuecó sus manos y arrojó agua sucia hacia Draco con irritación, sintiéndose un poquito mejor después de escucharlo farfullar y maldecir. Las cosas estaban girando fuera de control, pero al menos él podía encontrar algún consuelo en la venganza mezquina...

**888**

N/T: Jajaja, ¡no me maten que yo los quiero un montón y por eso me apuré! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ¡son extra-agradables!

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Autor: **_**SoulMalady.**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, ****Hime-Sora, AlmaRosaNS, AlexLopezGua, Kuroneko1490, jessyriddle, arita, Nozomi Black, NightmareRebel, Violet Stwy, Ring. Black, Darren's Loveeer, Blacky-Yuuki, Lunatica Dark** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo XIV.**

"No creo que entiendas _realmente_ lo que está pasando aquí", dijo Harry mientras lanzaba un paño de cocina húmedo hacia Draco para que pudiera secarse. "No puedo permitirme ser visto con alguien como tú".

"Eso ya lo sé", Draco frunció el ceño. Se limpió el agua con jabón de su rostro y cuello. "Esa no es razón para ser tan infantil".

"Así que es mejor si esto no va más lejos".

"¿Porque te avergüenzas de mí?".

Harry suspiró con exasperación.

Draco estaba acostumbrado a ese sentimiento. "Está bien, Potter. Lo sé. Esa es una de las razones por las que Stori se hartó. Yo-".

"No me _avergüenzo_ de ti", le interrumpió Harry bruscamente. Ahora él también estaba frunciendo el ceño. "Si estuviera avergonzado de ti, no estaría aquí". Terminó con la última de las cucharas y luego drenó el fregadero antes de agitar todo enviándolo a los cajones correspondientes. "Son otras personas las que me preocupan".

"Oh".

"Son Scorpius y Teddy sobre quienes estoy preocupado".

"¿Por qué?".

"Van a ser los primeros en salir lastimados, ¿cierto?".

"¿Por qué resultarían lastimados?".

Harry metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, luciendo un poco preocupado. "Porque... esto es raro. Todo el mundo les dirá que es extraño", le murmuró.

"No estoy planeando besuquearte en público", resopló Draco. "Sé _todo_ sobre la discreción, Potter. Confía en mí".

"Ahí está el problema". Harry cambió su peso incómodamente. "Mi vida no es... exactamente discreta".

"Hmm".

"Si estás colgado a mi alrededor más de lo que ya lo estás, es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que tu vida también se vuelva un poco retorcida".

Draco arrojó el paño de cocina sobre el mostrador y se apartó con un sonoro suspiro. Dijo algo sobre ir a checar a Scorpius antes de abandonar la cocina. Harry se alegró por ello. Todavía necesitaba envolver su cerebro alrededor de lo que le estaba sugiriendo a Draco. Él estaba considerando una relación. Ya podía sentir su propio sudor. ¿Cómo sería incluso posible tener una relación con un hombre como Draco? ¿Cómo la haría _funcionar_?

Con Ginny, todo había llegado naturalmente porque ella lo condujo. Ella sabía lo que funcionaba y lo que no. Sabía que Harry odiaba la espontaneidad, así que raramente había alguna sorpresa. Sabía que no le gustaba nada rudo, así que ella era gentil con él. Sabía que no le gustaba el drama, así que rara vez peleaban. Se habían asentado en una relación muy cómoda. Una relación con Malfoy estaba destinada a ser todo lo contrario. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Ginny era una opción que todo el mundo aprobaba. Ella era exitosa, divertida, amable, hermosa e inteligente. Si era así, entonces, ¿por qué Harry sentía lo mismo por ella como lo hacía por Draco? Eso era un misterio en sí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que él viera más allá de la cáustica presencia de Malfoy y del infeliz ceño fruncido?

Sabía que eso tenía _todo_ que ver con Scorpius.

El ver la silenciosa devoción del joven por su padre hizo que Harry quisiera ver lo que Scorpius veía. Quería saber por qué Scorpius estaba tan apegado a Draco. ¿Por qué Scorpius lloraba por Draco en la noche? ¿Por qué sonreían tanto uno en la compañía del otro? ¿Cómo podían ser tan felices cuando sus vidas estaban lejos de ser perfectas, por lo menos a los ojos de Harry? Quería entender todo eso. Quería saber cuán diferente era Draco ahora comparado con hace una década.

"¿Hablas en serio?".

Harry levantó la vista y ladeó su cabeza inquisitivamente hacia Draco, quien había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta de nuevo.

"¿Estás hablando en serio?", le preguntó Draco nuevamente.

"Mhm. ¿Tú no lo estás?".

"No creo que me esté tomando esto tan seriamente como tú".

"Ya veo".

Draco se detuvo por un segundo antes de hacerle señas a Harry para que lo siguiera hasta la sala de estar donde podrían sentarse y hablar. Una vez que se situaron sobre el sofá, continuó. "Dijiste que nunca habías estado con nadie más que Weasley. Así que estás frustrado, lo que es comprensible. A lo mejor eso está manifestándose como... ¿esto?".

Harry finalmente sonrió antes de inclinarse sobre el respaldo del sofá y encorvarse. "No estás preparado para esto, Malfoy", le murmuró. Lanzó una disimulada mirada de reojo hacia Draco.

"¿Hmm?".

Fijó su vista sobre una pila de cojines para que no tuviera que mantener el contacto visual con Draco. "Esto no es un… experimento", le dijo. "No soy tan inseguro que necesito experimentar contigo. Sé lo que quiero. Creo que sé por qué lo quiero tanto. Ahora sólo necesito averiguar cómo voy a conseguirlo sin estropear las cosas tan magníficamente".

Draco estaba completamente confundido. "No entiendo", murmuró.

"No puedo permitirme ser visto contigo".

"Lo sé".

"Pero me gustaría intentarlo".

"¿Intentarlo?".

Harry levantó la vista hacia Draco. "¿Por qué estás siendo tan bobo?", le preguntó.

"¡No lo soy!", fanfarroneó Draco. "No sé lo que está pasando".

"Estoy diciendo '_está bien_'. ¿Entiendes eso?"

"¿Está bien?".

"Para la opción tres".

"Oh".

"¿Por qué 'oh'?".

"Quieres tener una aventura conmigo", concluyó Draco.

"Sí".

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo rato, tratando de averiguar si el otro iba a quebrarse. Cuando ninguno lo hizo, apartaron la mirada para que pudieran ordenar sus pensamientos y recuperar su compostura.

Draco estaba desconcertado por obvias razones. ¿Por qué iba _alguien_ a encontrarlo atractivo? Le había sorprendido lo suficiente que Astoria quisiera casarse con él. ¿Ahora Potter quería una aventura? Primeramente, era un ex-Mortífago. En segundo lugar, era un Malfoy. En tercer lugar, sus padres habían reducido su confianza y emociones, dejándolo cínico y amargado. Y, por último, tenía un hijo. Quizá Potter era un masoquista. Tal vez era hora de volver a evaluarse a sí mismo. Había estado preparado para una ligera aventura amorosa, pero nada comparado con esta cuestión. Desde donde podía verse, Harry le había dado muchas vueltas a este pensamiento. Él todavía no lo había hecho. No había pensado que Harry estuviera siendo _así_ de serio.

"¿Por qué yo?", le preguntó a Harry. Posiblemente esto no podría ser otra cosa más que atracción física. Él era, de algún modo, un hombre hogareño. Pero, juzgando las palabras que Harry había utilizado, no era más que _simple_ atracción física. "Tú me dijiste que tenía una personalidad poco atractiva".

"Bueno, la tienes".

"Así que… ¿Qué?".

Harry se encogió de hombros. No supo porqué. "Tal vez también me gusta tu personalidad poco atractiva", refunfuñó. Fue cuestión de suerte.

"¿Yo te gusto?", le preguntó Draco con incredulidad.

"Yo no dije eso".

"Acabas de hacerlo".

Harry bufó. "Bueno, no estaría sugiriendo este arreglo si no me gustaras, ¿verdad?", resopló. "No hay necesidad de regodearse".

"No me regodeo... Simplemente estoy _realmente_ confundido, Harry".

"Regla número uno, no puedes decírselo a nadie. Todavía no. No hasta que estemos seguros de que esto está funcionando. Regla número dos, tienes que empezar a darme el beneficio de la duda en lugar de saltar hacia mi garganta cada vez que te sugiero algo. Voy a tratar de hacer lo mismo contigo. Regla número tres, no puedes besarme más. _Yo voy_ a besarte. No tienes ni idea de cuán castrante es eso. Regla número cuatro, si en cualquier punto de esta aventura, uno de nosotros empieza a sentirse incómodo, la terminaremos".

Draco se rió entre dientes sin poder evitarlo. "Merlín, no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad?", exclamó.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. "Simplemente lidia con ello", le murmuró.

"¿Lidiar con qué?".

Él levantó sus manos. "¡No lo sé! Sólo hago lo que sea que se supone que debes hacer cuando tienes una aventura. Nunca he tenido una".

"¿Sexo?".

Harry palideció. "¿Alguna otra cosa?".

Draco se rió de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿sólo hablar?", le ofreció.

"Seguro. ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?".

"Eso es lo que le preguntas a tu esposa en la cena".

"Está bien... Er, cómo está... ¿Scorpius?".

Draco resopló con burla. "Sin embargo, nunca importa la charla", le dijo en voz baja. "Bésame".

Harry hizo una mueca. "Ugh. No".

"¿Qué?".

"Es asqueroso".

Draco lo jaló dentro de un impaciente beso. Harry estaba empezando a entender que Draco tenía una gran cantidad de besos en su arsenal, uno para cada emoción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Con éste, estaba malhumorado.

Eso estaba muy bien.

Draco abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que Harry se relajaba, sin participar exactamente, pero tampoco resistiéndose. Se movieron al unísono, moviendo sus piernas para que pudieran estar en una posición más favorable. Draco cerró sus ojos de nuevo mientras inhalaba lentamente. Tenía que lograr sacar a Harry ahora. Movió sus manos para acunar las mejillas de Harry. Sintió a Harry relajar sus labios y participar un poco. Deslizó una mano entre su negro cabello, inclinó su cabeza profundizando el toque. Harry lo sujetó inmediatamente. Obviamente sin lengua. Estaba bien. Draco dejó que su otra mano viajara hacia abajo, sonriendo cuando le provocó un escalofrío mientras sus dedos tejían patrones. Podía sentir ambos pulsos dentro del beso. Exhaló y convenció a Harry de separar sus labios de nuevo. Movió su mano aún más hacia abajo hasta que se detuvo en la cadera de Harry. Allí, terminó con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo.

Cuando su fría mano rozó distraídamente contra la cálida piel, un suave jadeo los atravesó.

Esta vez, los ojos de ambos se abrieron de golpe. Dejaron de besarse por un momento, tratando de averiguar cuál de los dos había jadeado. Draco movió con cuidado sus dedos para deslizar su mano contra la espalda de Harry. Harry gimió en señal de derrota y sus ojos se cerraron por su propia voluntad. Draco quería gemir con él, pero se contuvo. En su lugar, arrastró su mano hacia arriba, sintiendo todo de Harry, quien estaba derritiéndose contra él. En ese momento, él podría simplemente ejercer presión sobre Harry y empujarlo hacia los cojines del sofá sin encontrar ninguna queja. Ese pensamiento era excitante...

Se apartaron antes de que algo más devastador pudiera suceder. Se comieron con los ojos uno al otro mientras recuperaban el aliento. Estaban mareados y sonrojados. Draco extendió la mano para palpar unos mechones de cabello en la cabeza de Harry que se veía un poco más desastrosa de lo habitual. Debió de haber estado demasiado entusiasta con él. "¿Harry?", murmuró.

"¿Hmm?", Harry apretó sus labios juntos y apartó la mirada, sentándose muy quieto para que así Draco pudiera hacer lo que quisiera.

"¿Acabas de ponerte duro?".

Scorpius saltó cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo en la planta baja. Esto fue seguido por furiosas pisadas que viajaron escaleras arriba, por su pasillo y hacia su sala de juegos. Arqueó ambas cejas cuando Harry entró con el ceño fruncido fija y firmemente sobre su rostro. "¿Peleó con Padre otra vez?", le preguntó con un cansado suspiro.

"No", le mintió Harry mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo junto a Scorpius. "Voy a jugar aquí por un rato".

"Ustedes dos _siempre_ pelean", murmuró Scorpius en voz baja mientras se levantaba del suelo y caminaba hasta su estantería para agarrar un libro y que Harry lo leyera. "Eso no es agradable".

"Él no es agradable".

Draco subió las escaleras cojeando unos minutos más tarde, sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de que más bien había recibido una buena paliza antes. Se detuvo frente a la sala de juegos y se asomó. Scorpius estaba ocupado dibujando mientras Harry estaba hojeando enojado las páginas de un libro de imágenes de gran tamaño.

Así que le gustaba a Potter. No era la gran cosa. Draco sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. Pero no iba a quejarse. No tenía absolutamente nada de qué quejarse.

**888**

Harry fue golpeado con un leve caso de déjà vu cuando miró por la ventana de su salón de clases y se encontró a Scorpius caminando por todo lo largo de la escalera en el frente de la escuela, esperando para ser recogido. Se preguntó si Patricia había perdido la noción del tiempo de nuevo.

Scorpius le sonrió a Harry cuando el profesor se acercó. "Nana me olvidó otra vez", le dijo.

"Entonces ella tiene una terrible memoria, ¿huh?", bromeó Harry. Se sentó sobre los escalones para esperar con Scorpius. "¿Cuánto tiempo se ha encargado de cuidarte, Scorpius?".

"Desde siempre", le dijo Scorpius. Se sentó al lado de Harry. "Desde que era un bebé".

"Debe de quererte mucho".

"Lo hace". Scorpius también se alegraba. No quería a una niñera malvada como en los cuentos. Nana era la niñera perfecta. Levantó la vista hacia Harry y le preguntó, "¿También tuvo una niñera, señor Potter?".

"No".

"Entonces, ¿quién cuidaba de usted? Usted no tenía una madre o un padre".

Harry imaginó que era una forma de decirlo. "Mi madre tiene una hermana. Así que mi tía y mi tío me cuidaron hasta que cumplí los diecisiete años", le explicó.

"Eso es agradable".

"Sí".

"Ojalá tuviera una tía y un tío".

Harry tenía la sensación de que Scorpius no pensaba demasiado seguido en su familia, considerando que estaban en Azkaban de por vida... "Bueno, la tienes. La abuela de Teddy", le ofreció.

"Sí". Scorpius le sonrió tristemente.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Gimió, envolvió su brazo alrededor de Scorpius y lo acercó. "No seas así", protestó. "¿Cuando quieres conocerla?".

"No lo hago", balbuceó Scorpius. "Yo no he dicho nada".

"Ella estaría extasiada si pudiera conocerte", le aseguró Harry. "Cuando Teddy venga aquí para el invierno, iremos con él, ¿de acuerdo? Haremos una cita para cenar. Incluso vamos a llevar a Draco. ¿Qué te parece?".

"Es-está bien".

Harry lo soltó y lo vio enderezarse rápidamente, alisando su camisa y arreglando su torcida mochila. "En realidad, mi tía y mi tío no me agradaban mucho, ¿sabes?", le dijo al niño.

"¿Por qué no?", le preguntó Scorpius por cortesía. Aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en sus zapatos.

"Ellos no fueron muy agradables conmigo y yo no fui muy agradable con ellos".

"Se siente mal ahora, ¿verdad?".

Harry apoyó su codo sobre su rodilla y descansó su barbilla sobre su palma. "Un poco", le confesó. "A mi madre probablemente le hubiera gustado que yo fuera más agradable con ellos".

"A veces, cuando soy malo con mi padre, me siento mal después. Y cuando mi padre es malo conmigo, él también se siente mal", le explicó Scorpius sabiamente. "Usted necesita decir que lo siente, y luego ellos van a decir que lo sienten, y entonces todo el mundo será agradable otra vez. Es realmente fácil, señor Potter".

"Lo es, ¿no es así?".

"Mhm".

"¿Así que crees que debería ir a verlos? No los he visto en diez años".

La mandíbula de Scorpius cayó.

Harry se encogió de hombros tímidamente. "Como dije... No fuimos muy agradables unos con otros", le murmuró.

"No lo sé, señor Potter", se lamentó Scorpius con consternación. "Decir que lo sentimos sólo funciona si no eres agradable por un día, no desde hace _diez años_. ¡Ni siquiera tengo diez años todavía!". Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras pensaba realmente con fuerza. Si alguien fuera malo con él desde hace diez años, él no volvería a ser agradable con ellos de nuevo. Pero no quería que eso le sucediera al señor Potter. "Tal vez también puede invitarlos para Navidad. Y puede ser _realmente_ agradable y yo seré _realmente_ agradable y le diremos a la abuela de Teddy y a Teddy y a Papi que sean _realmente_ agradables también. Tal vez".

"Tal vez", repitió Harry. "Eres genial, Scorp. Realmente me agradas".

Scorpius se ruborizó y agachó su cabeza. "Gracias", murmuró.

Harry movió sus piernas para estirarlas frente a él. Descansó sobre sus codos mientras se recostaba contra los escalones. "Cuando fui joven, no sabía que era un mago", le dijo a Scorpius. "No sabía sobre la magia. No pensaba que fuera real. Nunca nadie me lo dijo. Ni siquiera mi tía o mi tío. No lo supe hasta que recibí una carta que decía que fui aceptado en Hogwarts. Y ¿sabes cómo me enteré?".

"¿Cómo?".

"Un enorme gigante llegó estrellándose a través de la puerta con un pastel de cumpleaños en su mano. Era mi onceavo cumpleaños. Me dio el pastel y la carta. Ahí fue cuando me enteré. Fue asombroso".

Scorpius le sonrió radiantemente. "Ese fue el mejor regalo, ¿huh?".

"El _mejor_", rememoró Harry. "Vas a conocer a Hagrid cuando vayas a Hogwarts. Él es el gigante que me horneó el pastel. Es impresionante. Tiene una espesa y castaña barba, y es tan alto, como lo que lees en los libros. Tiene las manos más grandes y los ojos más amables. Siempre está sonriendo, pero sólo si eres agradable con él. Se encarga de cuidar de todos los animales. Es bastante genial".

"¿Qué clase de animales?".

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, oyeron el nombre de Scorpius siendo gritado. Patricia estaba ondeando su mano desde la puerta. Scorpius chasqueó su lengua con decepción. Harry se rió de eso. "Te lo diré después", le prometió. "Sólo recuérdamelo".

"Está bien, señor Potter". Scorpius bajó corriendo para encontrarse con su niñera y tomar su mano con un fuerte agarre. Sin embargo, se detuvo para agitar su mano hacia Harry antes de irse.

**888**

Cuando Draco llegó a casa más tarde, su hijo estaba preparándose para la noche. Dejó a Patricia irse antes de meter a Scorpius en la cama. Una vez que lo hubo conseguido a regañadientes, se acomodó sobre su costado y esperó a que su padre se sentara a su lado. "¿Qué?", le preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba.

"Hablé con el señor Potter hoy. Nos invitó a conocer a la abuela de Teddy para Navidad".

Draco apenas estaba sorprendido. "El señor Potter es bastante entrometido, ¿no es así?", le remarcó.

"Lo es", Scorpius estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero eso está bien. Él me gusta".

"No me había dado cuenta".

"Padre", Scorpius hizo un puchero. "No he terminado".

"Continúa".

"Me dijo que cuando él era un niño, no sabía sobre la magia. Dijo que se enteró el día de su cumpleaños, cuando tuvo once. Dijo que eso fue lo mejor".

"Hmm".

"Dijo que un _gigante_ se lo dijo. Él no está mintiendo, ¿verdad?".

"¿Un gigante?".

"Un gigante", le confirmó Scorpius. "Con una barba castaña y grandes manos y agradables ojos. Él le hizo a Harry un pastel y le entregó la carta. Ahí fue cuando se enteró de que era un mago. ¿Eso sucedió _realmente_? ¿O es sólo una historia?".

"Hay algo que necesitas saber sobre Potter, Scorp", le dijo Draco. "No importa cuán fantásticas e irreales suenen sus historias, todas ellas tienen las mayores probabilidades de ser verdaderas. Él ha tenido una vida _muy_ interesante".

"Wow", suspiró Scorpius. "Me dijo que conocería al gigante en Hogwarts... ¿Crees que esté ahí?".

Draco arqueó sus cejas. "¿_Ese_ zoquete?", resopló. "¿_Hagrid_?".

"¡Sí!", Scorpius se quedó con sus ojos muy abiertos. Si su padre sabía sobre Hagrid, entonces _tenía_ que ser real. "¿Conoces a Hagrid?".

"¡Estuvo cerca de arrancarme el brazo! Por supuesto que lo conozco".

"¿Qué?", chilló Scorpius. "¡El señor Potter dijo que era agradable! ¿Por qué iba a arrancarte el brazo?".

"Bueno, no lo hizo él mismo", admitió Draco a regañadientes. Su orgullo todavía estaba dolorido. "Su estúpido pájaro lo hizo".

"¿Un pájaro?".

"Eso no importa". No quería que Scorpius tuviera pesadillas. "Agradecidamente, mi brazo aún está unido y bien". Lo flexionó para mostrárselo a su hijo. "Sólo asegúrate de estar parado a unos buenos cinco metros lejos de él, ¿entendido?".

"Creo que _estás_ mintiendo, Padre".

"¿Por qué mentiría?".

"Mientes _todo_ el tiempo".

"Vete a dormir. Deja de ser un mocoso".

Scorpius le sonrió descaradamente. "Sólo voy a preguntarle al señor Potter. Él me dirá la verdad", le desairó. "Buenas noches, Padre. Dulces sueños".

"Sí, sí", refunfuñó Draco mientras se inclinaba para presionar un firme beso sobre la frente de Scorpius. "Sin embargo, no estoy mintiendo sobre esto. Mi brazo estuvo cerca de perderse".

"Seguro que lo estuvo".

"Efectivamente".

"Ahora _tú estás_ siendo un mocoso, Papi".

"Bien. Pregúntale a tu precioso Potter. Él te lo dirá".

**888**

N/T: ¡Hey! Siento la tardanza pero tengo montones y montones de trabajo. Probablemente, durante este mes, las actualizaciones tarden un poquito más. Lo siento.

¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Autor: **_**SoulMalady.**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Anónimo, ****Lunatica Dark, Kuroneko1490, jessyriddle, Hime-Sora, Darren's Loveeer, Fernylokis de hummel, Violet Stwy, Nozomi Black, dannagreen7 **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo XV.**

La Madriguera estaba llena de festividades ante el regreso de Ginny de su gira con el equipo. Molly había pasado todo el día cocinando y limpiando, encargando a sus hijos los quehaceres y reprendiendo a los más pequeños cuando se interponían en su camino. La mesa estaba puesta con la comida más deliciosa, que George y Ron se mantuvieron pellizcando a escondidas. No todos los Weasley pudieron estar allí, pero los que lo lograron fueron suficientes para hacer un escándalo en la casa. La tía Ginny era la tía más genial, después de todo.

Cuando ella llegó, el caos se multiplicó por diez.

Terminó tumbada de espaldas sobre el vestíbulo con los niños a gatas por todas partes y sobre ella, colmándola de besos y abrazos en cualquier parte que pudieron alcanzar. Ella se echó a reír vertiginosamente y los abrazó de vuelta con igual ferocidad. "¡También los extrañé, chicos!", exclamó mientras abrazaba a sus sobrinos y sobrinas. "¡Les he traído regalos!".

Esa era _otra_ de las razones por las que la tía Ginny era la tía más genial. Siempre traía regalos. Deliciosos regalos, por cierto.

Una vez que los niños estuvieron ocupados con las golosinas en su equipaje, fue el turno de los adultos para exprimir su aliento fuera de ella. Sus hermanos fueron los más toscos, por supuesto, revolviendo su cabello y palmeando su espalda. Molly y Arthur fueron mucho más gentiles, con sus amplias y radiantes sonrisas y las mejillas sonrojadas. Ella estaba completamente despeinada, cuando llegó hasta Harry.

"Hey, campeón", le sonrió abiertamente. "Te extrañé". Y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Y, totalmente, apestas por no haberme escrito".

"Lo sé", admitió con una sonrisa. "Ya sabías que no lo haría".

Lo sabía. Pero a ella simplemente le gustaba molestarlo sobre ello. Harry nunca había sido bueno poniendo sus palabras sobre el papel, por lo que odiaba escribir cartas. Ella se apartó de él con un suspiro de satisfacción. Se sentía bien estar en casa otra vez. Por mucho que le gustara la aventura de viajar por el mundo jugando al Quidditch, su casa siempre tenía un lugar especial en su corazón. Inhaló profundamente. "Algo huele increíble, mamá", canturreó.

Menos de cinco minutos después, todo el mundo estaba reunido alrededor de la mesa, hablando unos sobre otros mientras pasaban los platos alrededor. Ginny era el centro de atención para la mayoría de ellos mientras relataba anécdotas sobre sus compañeros de equipo, los fascinantes países en los que había estado y también de las extrañas costumbres a las que había tenido que adaptarse. Habló sobre todos los diferentes campos en los que tuvo que jugar. Uno de los partidos había durado casi ocho horas, lo cual fue el tiempo más largo para ella. Aunque no habían ganado la Copa, habían avanzado bien en los playoffs. Incluso consiguió probar una o dos escobas que no estarían llegando a los mercados hasta dentro de un año o más. Era muy buena para contar historias, así que tuvo la absoluta atención de todos durante la cena, con excepción de los momentos en que Hugo hizo un berrinche y Lucy comenzó a arrojar puré de patatas hacia Dominique desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Después de la cena, la familia se instaló en la sala de estar para tomar la última copa de la noche. Una suave música tocaba en el fondo mientras una variedad de frutas y tazas de té eran pasadas alrededor. Los niños fueron aquietándose considerablemente para entonces, dejando a los adultos con sus propias conversaciones. Eran casi las once cuando Ginny pudo finalmente zafarse del agarre de su madre y unirse a Harry sobre el suelo junto a la ventana. Él tenía a Rose en sus brazos y ella estaba profundamente dormida. Ginny sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su sobrina. "Los extrañé mucho, chicos", le susurró.

"Sólo algunas veces, ¿cierto?", adivinó Harry correctamente.

"También me gusta la emoción", suspiró. Ella se recostó contra los cojines y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que le entregara a Rose. Harry colocó cuidadosamente a la pequeña niña en los brazos de Ginny. Una vez que se acomodaron, conjuró una delgada manta sin decir una palabra y la puso sobre ellas. "Hmm", le sonrió Ginny. "Todavía no has dejado de hacer eso".

"¿Hacer qué?", le preguntó mientras descansaba sobre los cojines con ella.

"Cuidar de mí".

Él hizo una mueca. "Correcto. Sí. Um... Lo siento", tartamudeó. Ginny nunca fue de las que disfrutaran de 'tener a alguien cuidando de ellas'. Aunque, para ser justos, él había conjurado esa manta para Rose, no para Ginny.

"Está bien", le sonrió Ginny. Apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Harry y escucharon las tranquilas palabras de Bill que volvía a contar una siniestra historia.

Harry sintió el aliento de Ginny contra su cuello e inconscientemente se acercó más. De alguna manera se acordó de lo que Draco le había dicho acerca de su breve matrimonio con Astoria, del cómo no lo habían intentado en absoluto y que Scorpius ahora estaba atrapado en el medio de todo eso. Empezó preguntándose qué se sentiría el no intentarlo. ¿Si simplemente diría lo que estaba en su mente y no se preocuparía por lo que Ginny sintiera o pensara? ¿Sería desconsiderado? Se sentía extraño al pensar de esa manera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Draco debería de sentirse extraño pensando en compromisos y términos medios. Eso era en lo que se basaba su relación con Ginny. Casi no hubo peleas explosivas ni competencias de gritos entre ellos. Vive y deja vivir era su política. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría Draco al respecto. Tal vez sería buena idea sacar el tema a la brevedad posible. Harry podía claramente visualizar como se vería una pelea explosiva con Malfoy y como involucraría una gran cantidad de sangre. Tal vez, en su lugar, deberían de seguir con sus competencias de gritos. Al menos, eso dejaría a ambos relativamente indemnes.

Sabía que la primera pelea real de Draco con Astoria había sido sobre Scorpius. Su primera pelea real con Ginny había sucedido al final de la guerra, cuando ella había estado furiosa con él después de haberla asustado terriblemente y tratarla como a un niño. Se preguntó cuál sería su primera pelea con Draco o sobre qué. Aunque... para ser justos, había tenido más de una pelea con Draco. De hecho, estaba en medio de una en este momento. Pero, por el bien de su razonamiento, su primera pelea sería muy probablemente sobre lo que deberían comer para la cena...

"Estás sonriendo".

Harry se sentó en un instante y su sonrisa desapareció. "¿Qué?", balbuceó.

"Bueno, _estabas_ sonriendo", se rió Ginny disimuladamente. "Ahora _tengo_ que saber por qué".

"Por nada. Sólo estaba pensando en cosas".

"¿Qué cosas?".

"Cosas. Cosas de la escuela".

"Hmm. Seguro".

"En serio".

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara la hora para que todo el mundo se despidiera. Nadie se quedó con las manos vacías. Ginny tuvo regalos para todos. Las despedidas tomaron más de media hora y ella no permitió que Harry se fuera hasta el final. A pesar de todo, se sentó obedientemente en las escaleras. No fue hasta que Molly y Arthur se retiraron a dormir por insistencia de su hija que se movió para levantarse con un cansado quejido.

"No, no", se apresuró Ginny mientras sacaba una caja de caoba de su profundo baúl. "Siéntate ahí". Él se dejó caer contra la barandilla con un gimoteo. Había estado listo para dormir desde hace dos horas. Ella se sentó a su lado, prácticamente rebotando de emoción. "Esto te va a encantar", aventuró demasiado efusiva. Ella abrió el cerrojo y tiró de la tapa.

Enclavado dentro de la caja sobre terciopelo rojo estaba un objeto redondo de oro, semejante a una Snitch. Sin embargo, este objeto también tenía ojos de rubí, un largo y fino pico, y delicados anzuelos de platino en la parte inferior. Harry se quedó estupefacto mientras sacaba la figurita de la caja. "Ginny...", suspiró. "¿Qué hiciste?".

"Es una imitación del Snidget" (1), le susurró. "¿Te gusta?".

"Yo-yo-yo no sé qué decir". Acunó la figurita del pájaro en sus palmas, estudiando las intrincadas plumas, las brillantes joyas y la impresionante belleza del Snidget. "Es tan... quiero decir...", tragó saliva con dificultad. "¿Cuánto te costo esto, Ginny?".

"Nada", le respondió alegremente. "En la Copa del Mundial, ya que fue el aniversario número cuatrocientos veinticinco, ellos le dieron a cada Buscador uno de estos. Quiero que lo tengas".

"No puedo", le espetó. Depositó la asombrosa figurita de nuevo en la caja y cerró la tapa. "No puedes simplemente regalarla, Gin".

"Puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella", argumentó. "¿Qué otra cosa se supone que debo hacer con ella? ¿Llevarla en mi maleta y maravillarme con ella cuando estoy medio dormida en la cama? Obviamente vas a cuidar mejor de ella, Harry". Colocó la caja firmemente sobre su regazo. "Es para ti y no tienes permitido decir que no a los regalos. Sé que te importa el Quidditch tanto como a mí".

"Pero esto es-".

Ginny bufó con irritación mientras aterrizaba un fuerte golpe sobre su brazo. "Te amo, así que no estás autorizado a decir que no", y frunció su ceño.

Harry cerró la boca y se hundió derrotado. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a discutir contra eso?

"Bien", le dijo ella con una engreída sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó un triunfal beso contra él antes de levantarse para cerrar el baúl. Pero se congeló antes de que pudiera dar un paso adelante. Ginny torció sus labios en sus pensamientos y, en su lugar, se dio la vuelta, inclinando su cabeza hacia Harry. "¿Qué fue eso?", le preguntó.

"¿Huh?".

Ella se inclinó para besar a Harry de nuevo, esta vez prolongándolo un poco más. Cuando se apartó, su ceño se había hundido aún más. Harry frunció su ceño, confundido. Esa no era la respuesta que ella estaba buscando, así que tomó su rostro y lo besó a la fuerza.

Él la apartó en estado de shock. "Qu- ¡Ginny!".

Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron. "Harry James Potter...".

Antes de que Harry siquiera pudiera ahogar un grito, ella lo había agarrado por la muñeca, mientras que simultáneamente empujaba la caja fuera de su regazo y lo arrastraba escaleras arriba, sin importarle que él estuviera tropezando todo el tiempo. Corrió dentro de su habitación, dos puertas más allá, jaloneando a Harry hasta el interior antes de azotar la puerta cerrándola. "¿ESTÁS VIENDO A ALGUIEN?", chilló.

Harry se estremeció por el susto. "¿Qué está pasando?".

"¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO?".

"¡Deja de gritar!".

"¡NO PUEDO!".

"N-no estoy viendo a nadie", le dijo para tratar de calmarla. "¿Por qué crees que estoy-".

"¡No me devolviste el beso! ¡Por eso!".

Harry palideció y eso fue suficiente para Ginny.

"¡AHA! ¡LO SABÍA!".

"Pe-pero yo-yo-yo simplemente-y t-tú no-quiero decir, nosotros… yo-uh… um…".

Ginny exhaló con fuerza y plantó sus manos sobre sus caderas. "¡Tienes un _montón_ de nervios, Potter!", le espetó.

"Lo siento".

"Lo menos que podías hacer era _decirme_. ¿O es que _querías_ que hiciera el ridículo por mí misma?".

"N-no. Definitivamente, no. Sin ridículos".

Ginny pisoteó hacia su cama y se dejó caer en ella, cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho. "Bueno, ¿quién es ella?", exigió saber.

Harry nunca había estado en tal aprieto. Estaba sudando a montones. "Yo... uh... Es... complicado", consiguió decir finalmente.

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque simplemente lo es".

"¿Así que no vas a decirme?".

"No".

Ella le hizo un dramático puchero. "¿Por favor?".

Casi suspiró con alivio. Sabía que si Ginny estaba actuando de esa manera, no estaba realmente enojada después de todo. Se dejó caer y arrastró su zapato contra el suelo. "No puedo, Ginny", murmuró. Sintiendo que se sonrojaba. "No es nada". ¿Por qué, simplemente, no le había devuelto el beso?

"Entonces, ¿nadie lo sabe? ¿Es un secreto?".

"Mhm".

"¿Por qué? ¿Es espantosa?".

Harry hizo una mueca hacia Ginny. A cambio, ella también hizo una hacia él. "Si esto no es nada, nadie necesita saberlo", procedió a razonar con ella.

"_Yo_ quiero saberlo".

"Nadie _necesita_ saberlo", le repitió.

"Ven aquí. Ahora", le ordenó, señalando hacia la cama donde quería que Harry se sentara. Él se obligó a regañadientes, sentándose a su lado. Ella acunó sus mejillas en sus manos de nuevo, chasqueando su lengua mientras él se recostaba. Una vez que se hubo acomodado correctamente, le preguntó, "¿Estás en serios problemas?".

Harry casi se burló de ella. "¡Oh, vamos! ¿Soy tan imposible? Se me permite tener citas, ¿sabes?".

"Sólo conmigo", murmuró Ginny en voz baja. "Me siento un poco herida aquí. Has herido mis sentimientos. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?".

"Te compraré algunos chocolates".

"Hmph". Lo soltó para que pudiera doblar sus brazos contra su pecho de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? A ti no te gusta lo complicado. ¿Recuerdas?".

"Está bien", le aseguró. "Estoy bien. Te lo juro".

"Si está bien, me dirás con quién estás".

"No estoy _con_ nadie".

"¿Ella es agradable?".

"En realidad no".

"Entonces, ¿es rica?".

"Ella es en realidad un él...".

La mandíbula de Ginny cayó y parpadeó hacia Harry como una lechuza por unos momentos antes de recuperarse. Entonces chasqueó sus dientes juntos y tragó saliva. "Espera, tú... ¿Estás saliendo con un travesti?", chilló.

Harry gimió con consternación y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, dándose la vuelta para ocultar su rostro contra las sábanas. No sabía qué hacer con Ginny en momentos como éste. "Él es un hombre hecho y derecho, Gin", le explicó detalladamente, sus palabras sonando amortiguadas. "¿Por qué estás siendo tan torpe?".

"Oh. Un hombre hecho y derecho. Bien... Por supuesto. Un hombre hecho y derecho... Esa no es _mucha_ mejoría, Harry".

"Sí, es rico".

Ella se deslizó por encima para acurrucarse cerca de Harry. "¿Estás seguro de que él no es algún pervertido que quiere meterse en tus pantalones?", le susurró en voz alta.

"Ugh".

"Porque eso puede suceder".

"Detente".

"Quiero decir, _eres_ Harry Potter y todo eso".

"Él ni siquiera me gusta, ¿está bien?".

Ginny se detuvo por un momento, luego sus labios comenzaron a tirar hacia arriba en una divertida sonrisa. Obligó a Harry a darse la vuelta y quedar sobre su espalda. "¿Estás flechado con él?", le dijo soltando una risita. "¿En serio?".

"Me voy a casa ahora", Harry carraspeó mientras hacía el intento de levantarse.

Ginny lo empujó hacia abajo. "Es el primero, ¿no es así?", exclamó. "¿Él no está interesado en ti?".

"Todo el mundo está interesado en mí, Ginny", le dijo Harry con un afectado resoplido. "Estoy seguro de que lo has notado".

"Imbécil".

"Como he dicho, no es nada. Esto pasará en un rato". Levantó una burlona ceja hacia Ginny. "Y de nuevo correré directo hacia tus brazos. No te preocupes por eso".

"No puedes suavizar el hablar de tu salida del clóset de esta manera", se burló Ginny. Palmeó su mejilla haciendo clic con su lengua empáticamente. "Nunca es tan sencillo contigo, campeón. Diablos, ni siquiera me _besaste_ para mantener en alto las apariencias. Siempre tuviste un extraño sentido de la lealtad. Ya estás _demasiado_ comprometido. Es una pena".

"¡No estoy comprometido! ¡Ya te dije que esto no es así!".

"Seguro, no lo es".

"No estamos viéndonos el uno al otro".

"Seguro, no lo están".

"¡Ni siquiera nos gustamos!".

"Claro que no".

"¡No estoy comprometido, Ginny! ¡Estás siendo muy poco delicada con respecto a este asunto!".

"Llama a una rosa con cualquier otro nombre...".

"¡Argh!".

**888**

Harry no estaba muy cómodo en la Mansión Malfoy, no después del 'acuerdo'. Siempre estaba en guardia ante Draco, quien amaba verlo inquieto. Draco tenía unas cuantas maneras de inquietarlo. Podía decir algo raro. O hacer algo raro. O mirar a Harry raro.

Muchas veces hacía todo aquello al mismo tiempo.

Harry sabía que Draco sólo estaba metiéndose con él, pero no podía recuperarse lo suficientemente rápido como para pretender que no estaba confundido.

Al igual que una vez en que, después de la cena, Draco lo había jaloneado a la vuelta de la esquina hasta la cocina y lo presionó contra la pared, atrapándolo en una jaula improvisada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

"Uh…".

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó en su entreabierta boca. Las manos se movieron hacia abajo para agarrar el dobladillo de su camisa, tirándolo hacia arriba. Jadeó y golpeó a Draco alejándolo mientras su corazón retumbaba en su pecho. Draco simplemente sonrió con suficiencia mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. "¿En serio, Potter?", le dijo arrastrando las palabras. Sacudiendo su cabeza, se movió hacia el fregadero para lavar los platos. Harry tomó ese momento para serenarse. Se sentía como un idiota, por supuesto. ¡Pero a él no le gustaban las sorpresas! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer cuando alguien lo besaba de esa manera? Ni siquiera se atrevía a iniciar un beso con Draco todavía, mucho menos a responder a unos amorosos labios como esos. Se alisó su camisa hacia abajo. Además, no le gustaban todos esos intentos de Draco para capturar su atención. Una vez más, todo estaba estropeado.

"¿Podrías _no_ hacer eso?", le preguntó en voz baja mientras se acercaba y se apoyaba contra el mostrador, sus nerviosos dedos encrespados sobre el borde. "N-no me gusta".

"¿Y por qué no?".

"Simplemente no lo hagas".

Draco miró por encima de su hombro hacia Harry. "¿Qué le gustaría entonces, su majestad?", murmuró.

"Simplemente sé agradable", suspiró Harry. "No estás siendo muy receptivo".

"¿No _estoy_ siendo receptivo?".

"De una forma intelectual, Malfoy...".

"Oh. Correcto".

Harry se acercó furtivamente hacia él. "Es sólo que... no pareces querer hacer nada, excepto besar", trató de explicarle. "Yo sólo-".

"Merlín, estás empezando a sonar como Pansy", murmuró Draco entre dientes.

Harry se erizó. "¡No te atrevas a compararme con ella! ¡Eso es repugnante!", le espetó. "¡Ugh!".

"Ahora, aquí está la situación", intervino Draco. "Nos hemos odiado con coraje el uno al otro por demasiado tiempo para simplemente saltar dentro de esta cosa. Obviamente, es mucho más fácil para mí conseguir dejar atrás la atracción física".

"Entonces, ¿debo decirte más sobre mí?".

"¿Para qué?".

"¿Para que puedas ver si te gusto como persona?".

Draco se dio completamente la vuelta para levantar sus cejas hacia Harry. "¿Estás escuchándote?", quiso saber. "Eso es bastante desagradable".

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Draco mientras empezaba el secado de los platos húmedos. "Inténtalo, Malfoy".

Draco prácticamente se estremeció. Ahora Harry _realmente_ estaba empezando a sonar como Pansy... No dijo otra palabra, en su lugar se enfocó en la limpieza de los platos. No podía ver qué había de malo con tener una relación física sin verdaderos apegos emocionales. ¿No era eso lo que era una aventura? Él no hacía apegos emocionales del todo bien. Ya estaba poniendo todo ese apego en Scorpius.

"¿Te gustaba jugar al Quidditch conmigo?".

Draco rodó sus ojos. "No me gusta perder, Potter. Así que, no. Odiaba jugar contigo", refunfuñó.

"Es una de las únicas cosas en las que soy bueno, ¿sabes? Nunca fui bueno en los deportes de mi otra escuela".

"¿Otra escuela?".

"La Muggle".

"Ya veo".

"¿Recuerdas cómo fui seleccionado para el equipo? ¿Cuando estabas siendo un idiota?".

"¿Estamos haciendo esto ahora?", le preguntó Draco mientras ponía una sonrisa falsa. "¿Ponerte sobre un pedestal? Eso es una carga entera de diversión para mí. Vamos a hacer más de eso. ¿Qué hay de aquella vez en que tú-".

Harry le dio un codazo en sus costillas para que se callara. "¿Qué te gusta del Quidditch?", continuó diciendo, ignorando las palabras sarcásticas de Draco.

Draco frunció el ceño hacia Harry por unos pocos segundos y después murmuró, "¿Por qué no empiezas tú?".

"La parte del vuelo. Y la parte de ganar".

"Lo mismo".

Harry sonrió hacia las cucharas en sus manos. "¿Le dijiste a Scorp que Buckbeak estuvo cerca de arrancarte el brazo?".

"Nada de esto tiene _algún_ sentido para mí".

"¿Le dijiste a Scorpius que el hipogrifo de Hagrid estuvo cerca de arrancarte el brazo?".

"¡Bueno, lo hizo! ¡Estuviste allí!".

"Te arañó, Draco. Estuve allí".

"Era un monstruo, te lo aseguro".

"No", contrarrestó Harry pacientemente. "Él tiene un mal carácter y no tomó amablemente el ser despreciado por ti. _Llegué_ a volar sobre él. Y no trató de mutilarme, porque estuve siendo respetuoso".

"Te odio tanto justo ahora".

Harry se echó a reír y se acercó a Draco para que se presionaran juntos, desde sus hombros hasta los codos. "Deberíamos de ir al zoológico y ver si podemos montar un hipogrifo. Llevaremos a Scorp con nosotros. Será divertido", le sugirió. "¿Hmm?".

"De ninguna manera", resopló Draco con burla. "_No_ voy a dejar que mi hijo se acerque a una criatura que puede desgarrarlo en jirones porque le _faltó al respeto_ a la vieja y fea cosa. Tú puedes estar acostumbrado a estar cerca de morir, pero estoy seguro de que yo no".

"No has estado cerca de morir".

"¿Cómo podrías saberlo? ¡Fui el único al que ese desagradable pájaro decidió atacar!". Golpeó sus manos sobre el agua jabonosa en el fregadero, salpicándolos por todas partes.

"¡Oh, _por favor_!", farfulló Harry mientras sacudía el agua fuera de su cabello. "Está bien, está bien. Deja de tener un ataque".

Draco murmuró esto y aquello por lo bajo mientras que, sin pensarlo, enrollaba sus puños más arriba de sus antebrazos. Se quedó helado cuando reveló el color verde pálido de su Marca Tenebrosa. Rápidamente tiró de su manga hacia abajo, con su mandíbula apretada con el doble de fuerza mientras que repentinamente se estremecía.

"Está bien", le dijo Harry suavemente.

Draco movió sus ojos hacia el hombre que se había mantenido secando los platos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Harry miró hacia él cuando notó que Draco no se movía. "He visto cosas peores, Malfoy", le explicó. "Un tatuaje no me va a intimidar. Está bien".

Después de un momento, Draco enrolló su puño de nuevo y regresó a los platos. "Esto _me_ intimida", le confesó.

"¿Incluso ahora?".

"Mhm".

Harry envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Draco y lo abrazó firmemente y sin decir una palabra. Draco sintió un indeseado rubor arrastrándose por su cuello. Estaba contento de que Potter no lo estuviera mirando. Se aseguró de girar su brazo de tal manera que la Marca Tenebrosa no fuera tan evidente. Estaba acostumbrado a ocultarla. Difícilmente alguien la veía, excepto por Scorpius y Astoria. Ambos pretendían no notarla. Se relajó cuando Harry lo soltó. Harry era la última persona ante la que hubiera querido revelar su Marca Tenebrosa. Ahora, supuso, era demasiado tarde.

"Sabes, una vez volé sobre un dragón", continuó Harry. "Esa tiene que ser una-".

Draco besó a Harry abruptamente, deteniendo el resto de aquellas palabras. Sus húmedos dedos se curvaron alrededor de la barbilla de Harry para mantenerla firme. Harry sonrió dentro del beso. Finalmente había llegado hasta Draco.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota mientras se alejaba. "Ahora no estás siendo justo, Harry", le murmuró.

"Eso es lo que te he estado diciendo", se rió Harry entre dientes. Se encogió de hombros juguetonamente y comenzó a guardar los platos. Sabía que estaba explotando el punto débil de Draco, pero eso era más o menos lo que Draco había estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Y no sentía la más mínima culpa.

**888**

**N/A: ¿Hmm? ¿Cómo estuvo eso? Sé que es un inicio lento, pero, por ahora, vamos a hacer que Harry y Draco se acostumbren a la idea ;) ¡Además, santas bolas, todos sus comentarios son increíbles! ¡Y hay tantas alertas y favoritos que me estoy mareando sólo de ver aquellos correos de FFN, jaja! ¡Gracias!**

N/T: 1. El Snidget Dorado es un pájaro muy escaso y protegido. Con cuerpo redondo, plumas de color amarillo y ojos de color rubí. Antiguamente era usado en partidos de Quidditch hasta que fue sustituido por la snitch dorada.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por seguir esta _extra-agradable_ historia! Intentaré responderles en el transcurso de la semana.

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Autor: **_**SoulMalady.**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, ****jessyriddle, Kuroneko1490, Darren's Loveeer, AnataYume, Nozomi Black, Violet Stwy, NightmareRebel **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

¿Alguien extrañó a Scorp?...

**888**

**Capítulo XVI.**

"¡PAPI! ¡PAPI! ¡POR FAVOR!".

Draco salió sobresaltado fuera de la cama, agarrando su varita instintivamente. Ni siquiera se molestó con las luces mientras corría a la habitación de Scorpius, tirando de la puerta abierta anticipando algo terrible. En su lugar, encontró a su hijo sentado en la cama, llorando con todo su corazón. Gimió consternado mientras se tambaleaba hacia adelante y se sentaba, jalando al niño cerca. Scorpius se acurrucó en los brazos de Draco, temblando y sudando mientras sollozaba. "Está bien", le tranquilizó Draco. "Fue una pesadilla. Has tenido un mal sueño".

"Papi", lloriqueó Scorpius. Sus dedos estaban apretados en puños y ceñidos en la camisa de su padre. "No te vayas. Por favor, no te vayas", le suplicó.

"No lo haré", insistió Draco. "Estoy justo aquí. ¿Ves? Estoy justo aquí". Apretó a Scorpius cerca, su corazón hundiéndose cuando sintió el calor irradiando desde el pequeño cuerpo sobre su regazo. Scorpius tenía fiebre. Agitó su varita para encender las luces. "Has tenido un mal sueño. Sólo un sueño".

Scorpius repentinamente pataleó violentamente y chilló, "¡ARAÑAS! ¡PAPI! ¡ARAÑAS!".

"No, no, no", murmuró Draco. Pasó lentamente sus manos por las espinillas de Scorpius. "¿Ves? No hay arañas. Está bien. Ahora estás bien". No sabía qué hacer. Trató de recordar qué había hecho su madre cuando él había tenido fiebres. No recordaba mucho de eso. Sopa caliente y trapos fríos, tal vez. Jaló a Scorpius cerca de él. "Mantendré a las arañas lejos, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Llegarán a ti", sollozó Scorpius. "Tengo miedo, Papi. No me gustan".

Draco deslizó el dorso de su mano sobre el cuello de Scorpius para deshacerse de algunos riachuelos de sudor. "¿Quieres mirarme?", le preguntó. "¿Scorpius? ¿Quieres mirarme?".

Scorpius finalmente abrió sus ojos. Draco le sonrió temblorosamente. Scorpius dejó escapar todo el aire en sus pulmones estremeciéndose, pero por ahora había dejado de llorar. Alzó su mano para enlazar sus brazos alrededor de Draco y luego descansó su mejilla contra el frío cuello de Draco. "No te vayas", le dijo con voz ronca.

"No iré a ninguna parte", le susurró Draco. Movió su varita hacia arriba para que un frío aire estallara sobre la cama. Luego, cautelosamente, se acomodó contra las almohadas con Scorpius todavía sosteniéndolo apretadamente. "No te duermas".

"No lo haré", le susurró Scorpius de vuelta. "No quiero dormir. Nunca jamás". Se estremeció mientras la brisa hacía que su piel estuviera fría y pegajosa. "Lo odio".

"¿Deberíamos de leer un libro?".

"Mhm".

"¿Qué libro?".

"Cualquiera".

Un minuto más tarde, Scorpius tenía su cabeza contra el pecho de Draco y ambos estaban leyendo lentamente el libro del dragón. Draco entretejió sus dedos en el cabello de Scorpius, masajeando su cuero cabelludo suavemente al igual que su madre solía hacerlo. Scorpius se acomodó sobre su oreja para tener una mayor comodidad. Quería olvidarse de las espeluznantes arañas y mantenerse pensando en el dragón blanco. Sus ojos cayeron, cerrándose no mucho tiempo después y se quedó dormido antes de que pudiera pasar de la página tres. Draco no se dio cuenta de ello, hasta que estaba en la quinta página. Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo para encontrar a su hijo durmiendo profundamente. Dejó el libro a un lado y envolvió un brazo alrededor de él. Tan cansado como estaba en ese momento, no sería capaz de dormir. No cuando Scorpius estaba así. Presionó un beso contra la sonrosada mejilla de Scorpius. Odiaba sentirse impotente. "Lo siento", murmuró mientras cerraba sus ojos y escuchaba las suaves respiraciones tratando de igualarlas.

**888**

Harry llegó a la mansión justo después de la escuela y más bien se sorprendió al ver a un ojeroso Draco en el interior. Nunca era invitado a visitarlo durante las noches de escuela.

"Um... ¿Qué pasa contigo?", le preguntó con incredulidad. Draco se veía como si justo acabara de despertar. Su cabello estaba despeinado, todavía llevaba su ropa para dormir y tenía bolsas bajo sus ojos.

"Scorp está enfermo".

"Aw. Pobre chico", Harry chasqueó la lengua. "¿Dónde está?".

"En la sala de estar".

Scorpius estaba acurrucado en un bulto de mantas en el sofá. Apoyado en frente de él, había un libro grande de imágenes que leía en voz alta para él. Las figuras de la historieta también se movían. La mesa de café estaba llena de tazas de agua y trapos húmedos. Harry se aseguró de ser silencioso y dio unos golpecitos con su dedo contra el hombro de Scorpius, para no sobresaltarlo. El afiebrado niño levantó la vista con legañosos ojos, sonriendo cuando reconoció a Harry. "Hola", le dijo con voz rasposa.

"Hey, amigo. ¿Cómo la estás pasando?".

"Bien. No fui a la escuela hoy".

"Ah, eso es algo para estar feliz, ¿no es así?", bromeó Harry. "¿Te divertiste con papá?".

"Mhm. Tuve helado".

"Todo el mundo tiene que ser agradable contigo cuando estás enfermo. Deberías de pedir helado para el desayuno _y_ la cena, ¿de acuerdo?".

Scorpius le sonrió abiertamente y con picardía. "Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo con voz ronca.

"¿También te duele la garganta?".

"Mhm".

"Entonces, no hables demasiado. Tu voz podía huir de ti".

"Uh, oh".

"Eso me ha pasado antes", Harry le guiñó un ojo. "Pero creo que lo estás haciendo simplemente bien, ¿huh? Vamos a tomar un poco más de medicina más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?". Descansó una mano sobre la frente de Scorpius despreocupadamente, sintiendo la calidez contra su piel. "Algo para la fiebre. Algo asqueroso".

Scorpius arrugó su nariz.

"Exactamente mis pensamientos", le murmuró Harry antes de colocar un dedo contra sus labios. "Pero después tendrás helado, así que todo estará bien".

"¡Sí!".

Harry miró hacia un lado, donde Draco estaba parado contra la pared, observando. "Estaré de vuelta, Scorpius. Voy a hablar con tu padre un poco, ¿de acuerdo?", le dijo.

"Mhm".

Draco arrastró los pies fuera de la habitación, seguido de cerca por Harry, y se detuvo en el vestíbulo. Harry todavía se estaba acostumbrando a ver a un Draco como este. Se veía vivo. Era agradable. No estaba tan aprensivo o a la defensiva. Incluso Draco era capaz de verse así a veces. Era un pensamiento reconfortante. "Parece que lo está haciendo muy bien", le sonrió Harry. "Está de muy buen humor. De todos modos, ¿cuántos tazones de helado le has dado de comer?".

"Su fiebre va y viene", murmuró Draco. "Le estoy dando pociones para deshacerme de los escalofríos. Pero no puede tragar ningún alimento. Tose mucho. Y-y casi no puede caminar porque... está demasiado dé-".

"Whoa. Detente", Harry interrumpió mientras tiraba de Draco en un abrazo. "Para. Está bien. Ahora estás bien".

Draco escondió su cara contra el hombro de Harry, apretando fuertemente sus ojos. "Estuve tan asustado anoche. Él no paraba de gritar. Te-tenía tantas pesadillas. Yo-yo... simplemente no sabía qué hacer".

"Oh, hombre, Draco", Harry se rió entre dientes con incredulidad. "¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Por qué estás llorando?".

"No lo sé", sollozó Draco. "No lo sé". Estaba tan aliviado de oír a Harry decir que Scorpius lo estaba haciendo bien. "Estaba asustado".

Harry ahogó sus risas detrás de sus labios cerrados. Esta era la tontería más grande de la que jamás había sigo testigo. Frotó círculos contra la temblorosa espalda de Draco. "Él está bien ahora. Es sólo una fiebre. Todo el mundo tiene fiebre".

"É-él nunca. Nunca ha estado enfermo".

"Por la noche, la fiebre aumenta. Las pesadillas están bien. Sucede. Parece perfectamente bien ahora. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo. Realmente lo estás. No llores, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por favor?".

"Mhm".

Harry sonrió cuando escuchó un tranquilo sollozo y un balbuceo. Se quedaron así durante un largo rato hasta que Draco tuvo tiempo para calmarse y dejar de lado sus recelos. Con el tiempo, secó sus ojos contra la camisa de Harry antes de alejarse. Harry repentinamente recordó que Scorpius también había llorado sobre su hombro hacía casi un año. De tal palo, tal astilla. Extendió la mano palmeando la húmeda mejilla de Draco, ensanchando su sonrisa cuando Draco se negó a levantar la mirada. "También tienes fiebre, amigo", le murmuró. "Vamos". Tiró de Draco hasta dentro de la sala de estar y le hizo sentarse en el sofá junto a Scorpius, quién inconscientemente se acurrucó sobre el regazo de su padre. "Voy a hacer un poco de sopa", les dijo Harry. "Ustedes dos permanezcan sentados, ¿está bien?".

"No hagas estallar mi cocina".

Scorpius rió disimuladamente mientras Harry hacía una mueca hacia Draco y luego se fue pisando fuerte.

Una hora, cuatro tazones de sopa para el resfriado y dos pociones después, Scorpius estaba durmiendo con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Draco.

"Ahora, ¿estás bien?", Harry le preguntó a Draco.

"Sí", suspiró Draco. "Lo siento".

"Llévalo mañana al hospital, ¿de acuerdo? Ambos necesitan ir. Estoy seguro de que le darán algo para la garganta. Lleva a Patricia contigo".

"Sí. Está bien".

Harry enganchó un dedo bajo la barbilla de Draco y la empujó hacia arriba. Draco finalmente lo miró, con sus ojos entornados y una expresión indescifrable. "Nunca creí que serías como una mariquita", se burló ligeramente.

"Deberías de estarte frotando sobre mí", replicó Draco.

"Debería". Harry se levantó del sofá. "Me alegro de que me pidieras venir. Volveré mañana por la noche, ¿está bien? Sólo para comprobar que estén bien. Sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo. Y ahora necesitas dormir".

"¿Conoces la salida?".

"Por supuesto".

**888**

Resulta que los Malfoy tenían un caso de faringitis estreptocócica. El médico les recetó algunas pociones para el dolor y para matar a la bacteria. Scorpius tenía la peor parte. Difícilmente podía hablar o tragar a causa de su dolor de garganta. Draco ya había empezado con la fiebre y la tos. Patricia los metió en la cama en el momento en que habían regresado del hospital. Los medicamentos fueron demasiado, manteniéndolos somnolientos en cualquier caso, por lo que durmieron la mayor parte del día en la cama de Draco. A Scorpius le pareció que era genial. Nunca se había sentido tan enfermo antes y se sentía agradable ser mimado. Draco difícilmente lo soltaba, siempre abrazándolo y besándolo. Se dio cuenta de que su padre se estaba sintiendo mal por él. Y él también se sentía mal por su padre. Así que se quedó muy quieto mientras Draco lo atraía hacia sí en su sueño.

Por la noche, Patricia dejó entrar a Harry y ese fue uno de sus primeros encuentros reales. Lo puso al corriente del diagnóstico y el pronóstico, un tanto impresionada de estar ante la presencia de Harry Potter. No hizo ninguna pregunta cuando Harry se asomó en el dormitorio para asegurarse de que todo el mundo estaba durmiendo.

"Esos dos no son muy quisquillosos", le susurró a Harry. "No se quejan tanto. Así que casi nunca sé cómo les está yendo".

Harry podía imaginarlo. Ser independiente significa nunca mostrar debilidad. Draco llorando la noche anterior había sido una de las pocas veces en que Harry había visto a la máscara quebrarse. "Me alegro de que estén descansando", murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta para que el aire frío no pudiera escapar. "¿Estás segura de que no vas a enfermarte?".

"Me aseguraré de reclamar una indemnización del trabajador", se rió Patricia.

Draco se despertó malhumorado, volviendo su cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a Harry, quién estaba sonriéndole con un tazón de sopa en su mano. Patricia ya estaba arrodillada sobre el otro extremo de la cama, ayudando a Scorpius a sentarse contra las almohadas. Los Malfoy comieron su cena sin decir una palabra, dejando que Patricia y Harry charlaran. Tuvieron una leve conversación, mientras persuadían a los enfermos pacientes a beber todo el caldo de pollo. Después, Scorpius estaba completamente despierto, tragó su poción de un solo trago para poder reclamar su paleta helada. Draco era todo lo contrario. No quería nada más que simplemente dormir todo el día. No estaba muy coherente mientras tragaba su poción con una mueca y luego se retorcía para acostarse sobre la cama de nuevo, volviéndose hacia Harry mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba. Scorpius, mientras tanto, estaba tratando de decirle a Harry todo sobre su visita al médico, a pesar de que difícilmente podía conseguir que su voz saliera a través de su dolor de garganta. Patricia se despidió un poco más tarde. Hasta ese punto, había estado cuidando de ellos durante casi doce horas. Sonrió disculpándose hacia Harry mientras se despedía y le prometía a Scorpius que estaría de vuelta mañana por la mañana antes de que se despertara.

Harry y Scorpius se quedaron despiertos durante mucho tiempo después. Harry había traído algo de tarea de la profesora de primer grado y Scorpius estaba muy contento por ello. Había estado preocupado de que pudiera quedarse atrás, aunque sería muy difícil quedarse atrás en una clase de primer grado. Harry le contó cómo un montón de sus estudiantes también estaban enfermos. Todos ellos tenían que mantenerse lavando sus manos para asegurarse de que no estuvieran propagando gérmenes. Scorpius se sintió un poco avergonzado mientras se preguntaba si él era la razón por la que todos los demás se enfermaron, pero Harry se apresuró a ponérselo simple.

"Cuando empiezas a ir a la escuela, todos los años hay un mes, cuando muchos niños se enferman. Es la temporada de la gripe, ¿sabes? Cuando mantienes a todos los niños en una habitación durante mucho tiempo, todo el mundo se enferma, ¿correcto? No es la gran cosa", le dijo Harry. "Además, cuando eres joven, necesitas construir tu sistema inmunológico para que no te enfermes cuando eres mayor".

"¿Como Papá?".

"Exactamente. Todo el mundo se enferma por lo menos una vez al año. Es un milagro que nunca antes hubieras conseguido enfermarte".

Scorpius le sonrió con alivio. "¿_Tú_ te enfermas cada año?", quiso saber.

"Ya no más", le dijo Harry. "Cuando era más joven, sí. Pero si nos aseguramos de que nuestras manos estén limpias y de cubrir nuestras bocas cuando tosemos, entonces no nos enfermaremos tan a menudo y tampoco enfermaremos a otros".

"Mhm".

Una vez que hubo terminado su segunda paleta helada, Scorpius estaba prácticamente rebotando en la cama a causa de su vejiga llena. Había estado en reposo en cama durante tanto tiempo que se estaba sintiendo inquieto. Harry se echó a reír mientras veía al niño zigzaguear hacia el baño, mareado por las pociones y la fiebre. "No puedo caminar derecho", se rió Scorpius tontamente cuando finalmente tropezó dentro del baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Draco se deslizó contra Harry con un malhumorado murmullo cuando el ruido le molestó. Enterró su rostro contra la pierna de Harry, acurrucándose contra él fácilmente. Harry palmeó su hombro para que volviera a dormirse otra vez. Scorpius se tambaleó hacia el dormitorio un momento después, secando sus manos sobre su pijama antes de subirse a la cama junto a Draco. "No te pongas enfermo, Harry", le dijo con voz ronca. "No es agradable".

"Te creo", estuvo de acuerdo Harry con un solemnemente asentimiento. "¿Crees que estarás bien por la noche, amigo?".

"Mhm", asintió Scorpius con entusiasmo. "Yo cuidaré de Padre. Seré agradable con él".

"Nana también va a estar de vuelta muy pronto, ¿de acuerdo?".

"¡Está bien!".

Harry conjuró tazas de agua sobre la mesita de noche. "Vamos a dejar la luz encendida, ¿hmm?", le murmuró.

Scorpius extendió la mano hacia adelante para agarrar un libro desde el pie de la cama. Le había preguntado a Patricia por ellos antes de irse. "Voy a leer para Papi", le dijo. "Puede irse a casa, señor Potter".

"Me parece bien". Cautelosamente, Harry se desenredó del agarre de Draco y se deslizó fuera de la cama. "Volveré mañana después de la escuela".

"Buenas noches".

"Dulces sueños, Scorp".

**888**

"¿Pasaste ayer?".

"Sí".

"¿Fui un completo tonto?".

"No tan completamente como el día anterior".

"Bueno, eso es un alivio", refunfuñó Draco. Estaba sentado en la mesa con su trabajo amontonado frente a él. Su cabeza dolía, su nariz estaba congestionada, su garganta estaba arenosa y simplemente se sentía terrible. Tampoco ayudaba que el estúpido de Harry estuviera sentado frente a él con una condescendiente y estúpida sonrisa sobre su presumido y estúpido rostro. "Vete".

"¿Qué? ¿Sin agradecimientos? ¿Sin palmaditas en la espalda? ¿Sin jubilosos aplausos?".

"No te necesito".

"De acuerdo". Harry arrastró un pedazo de pergamino sobre la mesa para leer distraídamente. "Puedo cuidar de Scorp mañana si quieres ir a trabajar", se ofreció.

"Está bien".

"No voy a hacer nada. Es sábado. Estoy libre".

"Está bien, Harry. Ya has hecho demasiado".

Harry levantó la vista hacia Draco sin pretensión. "¿Déjame hacer esto también?", le preguntó.

Draco se detuvo por un momento antes de fruncir el ceño en confusión.

"Estoy a tu entera disposición, ya sabes. Ahora que estamos... saliendo y todo eso", añadió Harry.

"Oh… Eso".

"Sí. Eso".

"Um…".

"Estaría encantado de cuidar de él, ¿de acuerdo?".

Draco suspiró audiblemente mientras se recostaba. "¿Te gusta ser niñera?", se aventuró a preguntar.

"Por supuesto", Harry le sonrió abiertamente. "Ahora tengo unos cuantos años en mi haber".

Después de algo de persuasión, Draco aceptó de mala gana. Ya había perdido tres días de trabajo. No podía darse el lujo de estar incluso más rezagado con su tedioso papeleo. Si Scorpius estuvo confundido en cuanto a por qué Harry estaba cuidando de él en lugar de Patricia, no expresó sus dudas. Él estaba bien si su padre estaba bien. Harry prácticamente era igual que Patricia, en cualquier caso.

Así que, al día siguiente, Draco se fue a trabajar a las ocho, lo que significaba que Scorpius y Harry podrían hacer cualquier número de acciones maliciosas en las próximas nueve horas.

"¿Qué deberíamos de hacer ahora?", le preguntó Harry mientras meneaba sus cejas.

"Debería de volver a la cama y comer más naranjas", le dijo Scorpius debidamente.

"Eso no es divertido".

"No se supone que tengas diversión cuando estás enfermo".

"Ya no estás enfermo".

"Sí, lo estoy". Scorpius presionó una mano hasta su cuello para comprobar su temperatura. "Todavía estoy caliente. ¿Ves?".

Harry agitó su mano. "En su lugar, vamos al parque", le propuso.

"Oh, no podemos".

"¿Por qué no?".

"Porque estoy enfermo, Harry", Scorpius le explicó pacientemente. "Está nevando afuera y no me dejan ir al parque cuando estoy enfermo. Voy a ponerme más enfermo".

"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?".

El niño exhaló con audible afectación y descansó una mano contra el brazo de Harry, apretándolo confortablemente. "Jugaré contigo afuera cuando esté mejor, ¿está bien? Te lo prometo", le dijo. "Hoy jugaremos adentro".

"Eres un niño de habla suave, ¿lo sabías?", se echó a reír Harry. Deslizó su mano en la de Scorpius y tiró de él a lo largo. "Te voy a mostrar algo realmente genial. Podemos jugar dentro de la casa".

Poco tiempo después, Scorpius se sentó sobre el frío mostrador de granito de su cocina, sus piernas colgando debajo de él, mientras miraba a Harry mezclar azúcar y mantequilla de maní en un tazón. Estaba haciendo '_comida con la que se te permite jugar_'. Scorpius nunca antes había visto nada parecido. Harry colocó el tazón al lado de su compañero. "¿Ves? Es plastilina", le dijo.

"Hmm".

"Inténtalo".

Scorpius miró el pegote marrón con cierta duda antes de enterrar dos de sus dedos en la masa y quitarle un pequeño trozo. No se sentía como la plastilina. Se la comió. No sabía como la plastilina.

"¿Bueno?", le preguntó Harry.

Scorpius todavía no estaba seguro. Le quitó un pedazo más grande y lo aplastó en su mano. Era muy desastroso. "¿Qué debo hacer?", le preguntó a Harry.

"¿Qué tal una cara?".

Se dedicó a hacer precisamente eso, ahora usando ambas manos y moldeando la blanda mantequilla de maní en una cabeza de huevo con huecos y desiguales ojos y una nariz puntiaguda. "No soy muy bueno en esto", admitió, mostrando su miserable intento a Harry. "¿Ves?".

"Bueno, eres mucho mejor que yo, así que no puedo juzgar", le respondió Harry. Saltó sobre el mostrador a un lado de Scorpius y le ayudó a tomar un trozo de plastilina comestible, rodándola entre sus manos para hacer una pelota. "Entonces, ¿qué haces con Draco en tus días libres?".

"Leemos un montón. Normalmente él tiene que trabajar un poco en su estudio. Y pintamos. Cuando Nana está aquí, salgo con ella. Nos vamos de compras y me deja alimentar a los pájaros en el parque. ¿Qué hace usted, señor Potter?".

"Duermo un _montón_. Y luego juego con Rose y Hugo. Si Teddy está alrededor, siempre quiere hacer cosas. Normalmente volamos en las tardes y luego salimos a comer. Me gustan los fines de semana".

"No sé si me gustan los fines de semana más que la escuela. La escuela tiene un montón de diversión. Jugamos tantos juegos y aprendemos tantas cosas. Me alegra que ahora sea capaz de leer".

"Como debería de ser. ¿Y qué vas a hacer para el espectáculo de invierno de este año? ¿Cantar otra vez?".

"¡Estoy pintando!", se animó Scorpius con entusiasmo. "¡Me olvidé de decirle, señor Potter! Mi clase está haciendo una obra de teatro y yo estoy pintando los árboles y el castillo. ¡Me encanta! Ahora tengo tantas estrellas doradas".

"Apuesto a que llenas un libro, ¿huh?".

"Padre dice que son una tontería, pero _me_ gustan. Me gustan las estrellas".

"Tu padre a menudo dice cosas tontas, lo he notado".

"Seguro que lo hace. Él dice que si no termino mis verduras, voy a tener verrugas en mi cara y me convertiré en un duende. _Eso es_ tan tonto. Le digo que es una tontería, pero él me sigue diciendo que es verdad". Scorpius hizo una pausa por un momento. "¡O tal vez, _él_ piensa que es verdad!", exclamó. "¡Oh, dios mío!".

"Entonces, ¿has intentado decirle que no es verdad?".

"Lo he intentado tantas veces, Harry. Pero él me sigue diciendo la misma cosa cada día. Tal vez deberías decirle que no es verdad. Ciertamente, te creerá".

"Lo dudo mucho, Scorp. Es bastante terco".

Scorpius chasqueó su lengua. "Sé que se supone que debo de comer verduras para crecer grande y fuerte. Y no es porque si no me convertiré en un duende. Eso es sólo un cuento de hadas. ¿Cierto?".

"Cierto".

"Hey, Harry".

"¿Qué?".

Scorpius abrió su boca y empujó su lengua contra la fila inferior de sus dientes. Los incisivos inferiores empezaron a menearse.

"¡Oh, cielos!", jadeó Harry. "¡Van a caerse cualquier día de estos!".

"No quiero que se caigan", suspiró Scorpius. "Eso va a doler".

"Perdí uno de mis dientes cuando me estaba comiendo un caramelo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta".

"¿Qué? ¿En serio?".

"Por supuesto. Me lo hubiera tragado también si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que mi diente estaba repentinamente desaparecido. No me dolió ni un poco porque ya estaba muy flojo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es esperar el momento adecuado para empujarlo. Se siente gracioso una vez que los has perdido".

"Pero... ¿no habrá sangre y esas cosas? Alex perdió su diente en clase. Fue muy desastroso y aterrador. Estaba llorando tan fuerte".

"Sólo mantente moviéndolo cada noche y será súper fácil de sacar en una semana. Confía en mí. Ya he perdido _todos_ mis dientes".

"Voy a verme realmente tonto, ¿huh?".

"Todo el mundo en tu clase lo hará", le aseguró Harry. "Imagina qué graciosas resultarán sus fotografías de clase con todos sus dientes faltantes".

Scorpius soltó una risita. Se vería bastante gracioso. Podía imaginarlo justo ahora. Levantó la flor de mantequilla de maní. "Ésta es agradable, ¿cierto?", le preguntó.

"Lo suficientemente agradable como para comerla", Harry le guiñó un ojo.

"Papi va a estar _muy_ enojado contigo, Harry".

"¿Oh? ¿Por qué?".

"No se te permite tener dulces cuando estás enfermo", canturreó, arqueando sus labios en una socarrona sonrisa. Mordió sobre la flor y la masticó felizmente. "Yummy".

**888**

Draco abrió la puerta, empujándola una pulgada, y se asomó dentro de la habitación poco iluminada. Descansó un lado de su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta mientras veía a su hijo durmiendo a pierna suelta acurrucado contra Harry, quién yacía encima de la manta con un brazo arrojado descuidadamente sobre Scorpius y el otro envuelto alrededor de una almohada. La escena era increíblemente risible y sacada de un libro de cuentos. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

Scorpius se retorció en su sueño y gimoteó, causando que Harry se moviera. Pequeños brazos se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello. "El dragón, Papi... yo quiero".

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo para presionar un soñoliento beso sobre Scorpius. "Yo también", le susurró.

Draco sacudió su cabeza derrotado. '_Papi_'. No podía imaginar cómo era tan natural para Potter actuar como un padre cariñoso cuando el niño ni siquiera era su hijo. ¿Y cómo se atrevía Scorpius a llamarlo '_Papi_'? Sofocó su indignación resoplando, mientras agitaba su varita por encima de la cama para hacer que una suave corriente de aire frío fluyera a través de la habitación. Estaban acurrucados tan juntos, que sería de extrañar si los dos no se despertaban empapados en sudor. Draco cerró la puerta suavemente y se dirigió a la planta baja, donde su trabajo se extendía sobre la mesa.

Había vuelto a casa mucho más tarde de lo esperado. Se sorprendió al encontrar la casa bañada en la oscuridad. Justo eran pasando de las ocho. En un fin de semana, la hora de dormir de Scorpius estaba en cualquier lugar entre las nueve y la cantidad de sueño. El niño no se iba a la cama sin quejarse por un rato. Así que, cuando se encontró a Scorpius y a Harry acurrucados juntos en la cama, evidentemente fatigados después de una activa sesión de lectura, había estado un poco confundido. Pero eso estaba bien. Scorpius todavía se estaba recuperando y Draco todavía tenía algo de trabajo por hacer antes de que pudiera pensar en la cena.

En el transcurso de la noche, debió de haberse quedado dormido en la mesa, porque cuando se despertó atontado, su cuello y espalda estaban matándolo y... algo más...

Abrió sus ojos para ver, como un bobo, hacia Harry quién lo estaba besando suavemente.

Se enderezó con un movimiento brusco, pero Harry no se soltó de sus labios. En su lugar, se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que Draco tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba para mantener el íntimo contacto. Estuvieron así por unos largos minutos antes de que regresara a sus cabales.

Giró su cabeza hacia un lado mientras jadeaba e intentaba aclarar su cabeza. ¿Su fiebre había vuelto? Seguramente, porque sentía que sus manos temblaban y su corazón estaba acelerado. ¿Qué había pasado? Potter simplemente lo había besado por su propia cuenta. ¿Por qué esto no tenía sentido alguno? Porque Potter nunca había hecho eso antes. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? Levantó la vista cuando escuchó un suave susurro. Harry todavía estaba allí... "Oh, dios", susurró. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Simplemente tenía que serlo.

Harry comenzó a reírse.

No apartó la vista de Draco y su mirada no era tímida o recatada. Simplemente parecía genuinamente regocijado. "No puedo creer que acabo de hacer eso".

Draco se maravilló de la sencillez con la que Harry lo veía. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y fue una grata sorpresa cuando se encontró siendo complacido en lugar de toparse con alguien quisquilloso o con un ceño fruncido. "¿Qué te ha pasado, Potter?".

Sólo pasar un día con Scorpius le dijo tanto a Harry sobre Draco. Pasar un día con Scorpius le hizo querer conocer más acerca de Draco. "Eres tan...", se interrumpió.

"¿Hmm?", Draco frunció el ceño con perplejidad.

"No lo sé... Algo... Y... Debería de irme".

"No. Puedes quedarte".

"Pero tengo que irme. Necesitas dormir".

Draco sacudió su cabeza.

Harry se alejó de él y se enderezó. "Nos vemos después, Malfoy", le dijo vagamente mientras salía de la habitación. Draco dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa cuando escuchó el sonido de zapatos arrastrándose por el vestíbulo. Ciertamente, Potter estaba volviéndolo loco.

Harry se volvió bruscamente cuando su brazo fue apartado a la fuerza antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta. "Quédate", le murmuró Draco. Sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor del otro y Harry se arqueó, separando su boca para dejar que Draco entrara. Sus dedos se entrelazaron a través del fino cabello rubio platinado y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras lo hacía. Tirar del cabello de Draco fue suficiente para conseguir que Harry se excitara. Canturreó mientras inclinaba su cabeza, no queriendo quedarse atrás. Era su primer beso apasionado, el primero que les hizo sentirse mareados y excitados. Draco estaba mareado por el calor del momento. Estando presionados juntos desde el pecho hasta la cadera, podía prácticamente sentir a Harry por debajo de su chaqueta.

Sus respiraciones se perdieron en ese beso...

Draco simplemente no podía soltarlo, ni siquiera con el beso terminado. Harry sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito a Draco para conseguir que se alejara. "Puedes quedarte, Harry...".

"Te ves realmente bien en un traje".

Draco parpadeó y luego bajó la mirada hacia sí mismo.

Harry retrocedió y abrió la puerta. "Buenas noches", se rió entre dientes antes de Desaparecerse a su casa.

"Maldición", murmuró Draco en voz baja, dándose cuenta de cuán tonto debería de parecer por estar parado allí, con un brazo extendido y un pie fuera de la puerta, aferrándose a la nada. ¿Cuán malditamente desesperado debía de parecer? Gimió mientras volvía a entrar en la casa, cerrando la puerta antes de caminar penosamente escaleras arriba. A veces, realmente, odiaba a Potter. Humedeció sus labios. _Realmente_ odiaba a ese bastardo...

**888**

N/T: Aún tengo comentarios pendientes de responder, ténganme paciencia, recuerden que soy lenta, jajaja ;)

¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


End file.
